Dark Lord Potter
by JustBored21
Summary: Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts, Dumbledore expects a heroic Gryffindor, he get a Slytherin instead. Multi-Harry, harem, select Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing. OP Harry, dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: He guys, yeah I'm going for the dark lord Potter story, just want to say a few things.

1) Yes I will probably use a few clichés in this story like Harry being in Slytherin, but I am human so I apologise for that.

2) This is my first dark lord Potter fic so I don't know how it will go.

3) If I decided to quit this story it'll be sometime within the first ten chapters, if we make it past that then know that the story will keep going until it's finished.

4) Also I will keep bashing the usual suspects, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore. As for Ginny, I actually like Ginny though I can understand why some people don't.

5) This is a multi-story, so essentially every girl apart from Granger will be in this harem.

6) If you don't like this story then that's fine, if you want to criticise me then fine, just be nice when you do. There's no need to be a dick.

7) Please enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 1 -

Ginny Weasley was walking along the platform, she and her mother and four older brothers were heading to platform nine and three quarters so her brothers could go to Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley was a petite redhead with blazing red hair, her clothes were unfortunately second hand because her family wasn't very wealthy. Ginny had asked her mum several times but her mother said that she had to wait one more year before she was allowed to join them. She was so jealous, she had wanted to go to Hogwarts for the longest time.

Ginny had suddenly stopped walking when she felt something, it was a weird tingle spreading across her body, she didn't know what it was...but it felt good! Once Ginny broke out of her daze she froze when she realised that her family hadn't noticed she stopped and walked off without her. She looked around, she was lost now!

"Are you alright?" A kind voice asked, Ginny turned around and nearly lost all of her breath when she saw who she was talking to.

The boy in front of her wore nice clothes, black shoes and dark grey jeans along with a white shirt and a stylish black jacket with the zip open. He was taller than her, his face was perfectly handsome, his hair was messy and pulled off the just been in the wind look and his eyes were a glorious emerald green. So bright yet so powerful.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked with an amused smile.

"Hmm...uh...yeah" Ginny blushed as she realised she was staring "uh...I stopped and my family didn't realise, I think they walked off"

"Well, they're heading to Hogwarts aren't they?" The boy asked, and Ginny let out a small sigh of relief as she realised that the boy was a fellow magical.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Well my lady, perhaps you'd like to accompany me there?" He gave her an extremely charming smile and Ginny felt herself go weak at the knees but she managed to give him a small nod. "Ah wait, we haven't introduced ourselves"

"I...I'm Ginny...Ginny Weasley" Ginny said.

"A pleasure to meet you" Harry gently picked her hand up in his own and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles, a kiss that sent shivers up her entire body "I am Harry, Harry Potter" Ginny's eyes were now comically wide and she now saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"You...you're the boy-who-lived?" She couldn't help but ask, she didn't notice Harry's smile slightly falter as he recovered quickly.

"I am" Harry offered her an arm, she dumbly took it and the two began walking "though if I am honest, I don't particularly like being the boy-who-lived"

"What? Why?" Ginny asked

"It's just a reminder that my parents are dead and that I'm an orphan" Harry answered honestly.

"Oh Merlin" Ginny gasped "I am so sorry!"

"Don't be, it's not your fault" He said kindly "I can imagine a lot of people grew up on stories about me, how about you?"

"Uh...well...yeah" Ginny admitted, feeling more than a little embarrassed. The two stopped walking and she felt his hand gently lift her chin.

"Now, listen, I don't blame you. Just do me a favour please"

"Yes?" She asked, nearly wincing at how eager she sounded.

"Treat me like Harry, let's forget all of that boy-who-lived nonsense, I don't need my friend treating me like a celebrity"

"Friend?!" She repeated with disbelief and shock.

"Of course" Harry's smile grew wider "how could I not want to be friends with such a pleasant girl?"

"I'm...I'm nothing special" Ginny mumbled.

"Oh you are" Harry said as the two started walking again "you look very special to me, trust me, art doesn't appreciate itself, that's why we have artists."

"Uh...thank you" Her blush was currently in overdrive "uh...where's your stuff?" She asked, seeing as he didn't even have a trunk with him.

"I've shrunk it down" Harry patted the left breast pocket of his jacket "it's much easier that way"

"Oh, right" She nodded "wait, that's my family" She said as she saw her mother and brothers by the platform.

"Hmm, there are a lot of them" Harry commented, he then turned to Ginny "will you be coming to Hogwarts?"

"No" She said disappointedly "I have to wait until next year"

"Such a shame" Harry said sympathetically "well I hope to see you next year" He took her hand and placed another small kiss on it "goodbye for now" He gave her one last smile before he walked off, he walked straight past the Weasley's, not even bothering to talk to them and went straight through the platform.

"Hey" Ron complained once Harry had gone through "it was our turn, he should have waited"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron" Ginny said as she walked up to him "it's a public entrance, we can't do turns here. We were taking time so he went through"

"Who asked you?" Ron glared at her. Ginny glared back until Ron eventually submitted and looked away, Ginny looked at the rest of their family and they were acting as they normally do, that angered Ginny as that meant they didn't even notice that she went missing!

* * *

"Oops sorry" Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw fifth year with blonde and curly hair, said when she accidently bumped into someone.

"That's fine" Harry smiled at her "Are you a prefect?" Harry asked, noticing her badge.

"Why yes, I am" She smiled proudly. She now took a good look at the boy in front of her, he was handsome, extremely good looking. She could imagine all the girls in his year falling for him, the year above as well. Even the years above those, in fact she herself couldn't stop thinking about how good looking the boy was. "I am Penelope Clearwater, fifth year Ravenclaw"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Harry gently took her hand and laid a small kiss on her knuckles, Penelope couldn't help feel a rush go through her body, everything from her body to her magic felt brilliant. "I am Harry Potter, first year and unsorted."

"Harry Potter?" She repeated with a little bit of shock in her voice

"The one and only" Harry grinned "well I must be off now before everyone steals a compartment, I hope to meet you again." Harry walked off, he allowed a drop of his magic to latch on to her, just like he did with the Weasley girl. He kept walking until he found a compartment, he entered it and took a seat. He was about to relax when suddenly the door opened and a sixth year Hufflepuff walked in, she had bright pink shoulder length hair and violet eyes. She also had a prefect badge.

"Oh sorry" The girl said "I thought this compartment was empty"

"You can join me if you want" Harry offered.

"Are you sure? The girl asked "I mean I'm a sixth year, wouldn't you prefer to sit with kids your own age?"

"I don't care how old you are" Harry smiled in a way that made several parts of the girls body twitch. "come in, take a seat" His voice was sweet and soft, the girl didn't even realise she had come in and sat down until she felt her bum land on the seat and was now next to him. "What's your name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Tonks" The girl answered as she became lost in his eyes

"What's your full name?" Harry asked

"I..." Tonks hesitated, she didn't want to tell him her name, she hated her first name. But she couldn't help but feel like she should, her eyes were focused on his. Her magic felt wild and happy around him.

"Go on" He encouraged

"Nym...phadora...Nymphadora Tonks" She eventually said.

"What a pretty name" Harry said, and for some reason she felt like he was being genuinely honest when he said that "your hair and your eyes are an unusual colour, are you a metamorphamaugus too?"

"Yeah, I...wait what?!" She blurted out, Harry grinned before he turned his hair blue and his eyes pink, he then circled through a variety of colours before his eyes and hair turned back to green and black.

"That's amazing!" Tonk's said with awe "I never met another metamorphamgus before and I never had that much control when I was your age, not even now"

"Well, I can teach you" He offered, putting a hand on her own.

Tonks didn't know how it happened, nor did she know why, but suddenly she felt her body move and her head lower itself until her lips touched his own. He kissed back, her body exploded with pleasure, her magic was extremely happy, as was the rest of her body. Soon the tongues began working and Tonks couldn't help but moan as she placed her hands on his face and he placed a single hand on her back and the other on her leg.

'Damn! He's eleven and he snogs better than all the boys I've ever snogged before' she thought as the two tongue wrestled with each other. Eventually the kiss broke off, Tonks was left panting, tired yet with a desire to have more while he merely had a smug grin.

"Who are you?" She whispered through some heavy breathing

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, my apologies, I am Harry Potter." He introduced himself, Tonk's eyes widened as she realised that she was snogging the boy-who-lived. She was about to move away when she felt Harry pull her closer "Did I say you could stop?" Harry asked, his voice low and deep. Causing an involuntary shiver to go up Tonk's spine.

"N...no" She whispered, wondering how the hell she was turned on by a first year!

"Then keep going" Harry ordered, and Tonk's head came back down and her lips reunited with his own. She didn't notice him wave his hand, causing the doors to lock and a blue light to briefly form on it, nor did she notice the silencing charm.

* * *

"Come on Daphne" Tracy Davis said to her friend Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis was a blonde with curly hair and bright blue eyes. Her friend Daphne was the same, except Daphne's hair was straight and a slightly darker blonde and her eyes weren't quite as bright. The two had just exited the train and were making their way to the boats, eventually they found a boat and sat in it. In it was already another girl, Isabella Malfoy, a blonde girl with grey eyes. Her hair was the same blonde as Tracy's but in the same style as Daphne's.

Unlike her brother Draco, Isabella was tolerable and kind and didn't act like she was Merlin's gift to wizard kind, thought that may just be because her mother raised her more than her father, while it was the opposite with Draco. Though Bella wasn't really cruel or vindictive, she did respond in kind to anyone who offends her, however when it comes to her friends she is a kind and lovely girl.

"May I join you?" A voice asked, the three girls turned to see Harry Potter standing in front of them, no longer wearing muggle clothes as he and all the students were now wearing school clothes.

"Okay" Tracy nodded, Bella smiled while Daphne did her best to look uninterested, though she couldn't help but keep glancing at the handsome boy. "I'm Tracy Davis, blonde number one, blonde number two over there is Isabella Malfoy and blonde number three is Daphne Greengrass."

"A pleasure" Harry smiled as he sat in their boats. "I am Harry Potter"

The girls eyes widened, Tracy was surprised to be sitting with a celebrity like Harry potter. Isabella knew her father wanted her brother to befriend him and briefly wondered how well that had gone, Daphne was shocked but knew not to expect much. This was Harry Potter, he'd probably go into Gryffindor and never talk to them again.

* * *

Daphne was wrong...Daphne was so, so very wrong...she couldn't believe how wrong she was.

The whole hall went silent as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was sorted into Slytherin. The Gryffindor's looked like someone killed their puppy, the Hufflepuff's, looked terrified, the Ravenclaws were curious and the Slytherin's were shocked.

As the sorting hat leaned down, it covered Harry's face, making it hard for people to see his very evil grin.

* * *

A.N: Sorry guys but I had to keep this short because I need to go to work, let me know what you think and feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

When Harry entered the great hall, he stared around the hall and ignored the girl behind him who was trying to show off by telling whoever would listen about the enchanted ceiling. In Harry's opinion the hall didn't look that bad, it could be worse. His eyes glanced at the Ravenclaw table and gave Penelope Clearwater a small smile and a wink, it also had the side effect of making any nearby girls swoon.

'It's just too easy sometimes' Harry shook his head with amusement, his eyes landed on the Hufflepuff table and he saw several girls staring at him. Including Tonks, who was blushing furiously, her hair had unintentionally turned red as well. Harry couldn't hold back a grin, something which made her blush more.

Once Harry stopped along with all the over students, the sorting began. While the students focused on the sorting, Harry focused on the teachers table and the people on them, though if you wanted to be accurate he was focusing on their magical power. He focused on the five strongest in terms of magical strength.

The first was a woman with a few wrinkles on her face and her hair in a tight bun, Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration master along with Deputy head and head of Gryffindor. A powerful witch who easily demands the respect of others. Harry's mother and father were her favourite students and friends.

The next person only barely beat her, this person had black and greasy hair, he knew who this person was instantly. Severus Snape, potions master and teacher, master at occlumency, spy for Voldemort or Dumbledore depending on who you asked and ex-best friend of Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Harry was rather hoping the man tried to mess with him.

'That's the prat that called my mother a 'mudblood'' Harry's eyes darkened for a split second before he managed to regain control.

He then focused on the second strongest, a small man, Professor Flitwick. Half goblin, duelling champion and the favourite teacher of many. Lily Potter was supposed to be doing a mastery under him. His magic was pretty impressive for a man his age and size.

The next person was a man with a purple turban on his head, though Harry sensed there was something more about this person as he had two different magical signatures, one incredibly darker than the other though it felt weak, like it wasn't at it's full potential. Harry allowed his magic to search the person and he got his answers, this could be interesting.

Harry focused on the last person, this persons magic was the biggest and strongest of all the teachers. This was Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, headmaster, chief warlock, supreme mugwump and order of merlin first class. Voldemort's biggest enemy and regarded by many people as the best and strongest wizard alive.

"Harry Potter" A voice brought Harry out of his thoughts, he realised that he was being called up. He walked up to the stage, ignoring the whispers of the rest of the hall.

"That's Harry Potter?"

"The boy-who-lived?"

"I thought he had glasses"

"Oh he's so handsome!"

"I bet he's going to be in Gryffindor"

Harry gave professor McGonagall a small nod, before taking his seat, she gave him a small smile before popping the sorting hat on his head.

'Good evening Mr Potter' The sorting hat spoke in his mind.

'Good evening' Harry mentally responded.

'Now let's see here...my, my...you are difficult. I see your memories, you are quite a dangerous individual if you don't mind me saying so Mr Potter'

'I'll take it as a compliment' Harry smiled.

'Mr Potter, I am loath to put you in any house.' The hat confessed 'If I were to put you in Hufflepuff you'd have a legion of followers quicker than the other houses, you don't have the love of knowledge that Ravenclaws possess and I fear what you would do with the knowledge that you can gain. With Gryffindor you are likely to end up killing or seriously harming most of them.'

'And what about Slytherin?' Harry asked, if the hat thought that Harry would react to his comments in a negative way then he was wrong. Harry was close to laughing at the accurate descriptions that the hat gave.

'Slytherin, Slytherin' The hat sighed 'you could do great in Slytherin, just like any house. Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness. The last boy I met that was like you ended up being know as Voldemort, or you-know-who as most people call him.'

'Don't worry, I'll pick better names when I rise to power' Harry promised.

'Not what I meant' The hat sighed 'Mr Potter, I can't tell anyone about what I read in the mind of a student, though right now I wish I could. All I can do Is sort you to the best of my ability. I think it had better be...'

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted.

The whole hall went silent as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was sorted into Slytherin. The Gryffindor's looked like someone killed their puppy, the Hufflepuff's, looked terrified, the Ravenclaws were curious and the Slytherin's were shocked.

As the sorting hat leaned down, it covered Harry's face, making it hard for people to see his very evil grin. Eventually the hat was removed by Professor McGonagall, she was a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't in her house but she was just glad the boy was in Hogwarts. She was glad that Harry looked quite healthy, the boy had his fathers face and hair and his mother's eyes. She could tell he was going to attract a lot of female attention with those looks, James would be proud.

Harry calmly made his way over to the Slytherin table, he took a seat next to Daphne Greengrass and was now sat opposite Isabella who sat next to Tracy.

"Ladies" Harry smiled at them.

"You're in Slytherin?" Tracy said, not fully over the shock.

"I believe so" Harry nodded as he looked around "unless I've accidently walked over to the Hufflepuff table" he added jokingly.

"So you're Harry Potter?" A blonde boy asked as he looked down his nose at Harry.

"You weren't paying attention to the sorting were you?" Harry shook his head while tutting his teeth.

"I am Malfoy" The boy introduced himself pompously "Draco Malfoy"

"Ah, the brother of the lovely Miss Malfoy" Harry glanced at Isabella who brightened slightly at being called 'lovely'.

"Ah, you've met my sister" Malfoy sniffed "don't worry about her, she's useless until someone decides to marry her. I don't know who would though, I mean besides being a Malfoy she doesn't have anything going for her, though I suppose her name is enough for her to get a decent pureblood" And just like that any happiness that was present vanished as the girl's shoulders slumped and her eyes fought against the tears that threatened to burst through.

"I don't know about that" Harry said in a conversational tone "I imagine a great many people would be interested in your sister, even without the name"

"Ha" Draco snorted "I don't see how anyone would be interested in her"

"I don't know, good looks and an intelligent mind, I don't see what's wrong with her" Harry looked at Draco as he talked but managed to sneak in a wink at Isabella who looked genuinely surprised at the fact that someone, the boy-who-lived of all people, was willing to defend her. Her father never defended her, in fact he initiated half of the talks based solely around insulting her while Draco initiated the other half. Her mother was the only one who didn't insult her, but she couldn't defend her either. Daphne and Tracy were her friends but they couldn't interfere in family matters full time and when they did Draco would just be worse when they weren't around.

* * *

Professor McGonagall watched as Harry Potter conversed with the other Slytherin's, it had been a big surprise for her to have the son of James and Lily Potter in Slytherin, there hadn't been a Potter in Slytherin for at least a hundred years. Though McGonagall wasn't too worried, she had met her fair share of students and there were good and bad in all houses, even Slytherin. She couldn't help the small smile that shoved itself on her face as she looked at the boy who reminded her of two of her favourite students.

* * *

Professor Flitwick made no effort to hide the smile on his face as he watched the son of his favourite student sit down and converse with the other snakes, the charms mater was of the same opinion as McGonagall when it came to the snakes. He was rather excited to be able to teach Harry Potter, he was hoping that the boy was like his mother, maybe even with a bit of his father in.

* * *

Professor Snape scowled as he saw the Potter brat sit at the Slytherin table, there was no way that the son of James Potter was a snake. He hated just looking at the brat, James Potter's face with Lily Potter's eyes, it's like the child was made just to torment him and give him nightmares. Also it rather annoyed Snape that the boy was much better looking than his father, he could just tell that the boy's arrogance would be just as big as his stupid Potter head.

Hopefully his snakes will be able to drive the brat out, and if they can't then he will do it himself. He could already see the stuck-up idiot strutting around the castle like he owned it.

* * *

Dumbledore watched with a smile and twinkly eyes that hid the thoughts going on in his head. Firstly he was glad that Harry Potter looked quite healthy and happy, Minerva gave him a lot of grief over his decision to leave Harry with his muggle relatives, but he knew it was for the best and he was glad to see Harry in such good condition. It appears that Petunia was indeed able to get over her hatred for her sister and raise the boy properly. He was glad he was proven right, he did worry quite a lot about what would happen if Petunia didn't care for the boy.

Today though, the boy had hit a little snag, while Dumbledore thought that Harry was going to be sorted into Gryffindor with a chance of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw winning out, he knew there was a likelihood of Harry ending up in Slytherin. Truthfully Dumbledore had nothing against Slytherin, though he was now a little worried about how Harry would fare in the house of cunning. After all, many of the children there were the sons and daughters of death eaters.

Hopefully everything would work out okay, Harry needed to be the one to defeat Voldemort. The prophecy made that very clear, he needed to mold Harry into a saviour of the light. Admittedly something that will be much harder seeing as the boy is now in Slytherin but it can still be accomplished.

* * *

Soon Harry found himself in the Slytherin common room, it seemed a bit dull to him. It was dark and all that, but it seemed rather boring. He looked around while the other Slytherin's began talking to each other.

"So Potter" A fifth year prefect with horrible teeth strutted up to him, catching the attention of everyone in the room "I am Marcus Flint, I don't know how a filthy half-blood like you got into the noble house of Slytherin. but I think that..."

"Oh look a troll" Harry interrupted as he stared at he boy with a look of childish enthusiasm "I didn't know we'd be learning about trolls on our first day" A few people giggled at the comment.

"I am not a troll!" Flint glared at Harry.

"Well you look a bit too tall to be a goblin" Harry said as he looked at Flint with a confused expression "you have too many limbs to be a snake, judging by the state of you I don't think you're a house elf as they actually are pretty clean. You're not a centaur, too ugly to be one, what exactly are you?"

"I'm a human!" Flint growled

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry exclaimed in shock "Our race has clearly fallen beyond hope if we can classify you as one of us" More than a few people laughed and giggled as Flint turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"You think you're funny Potter?!" Flint demanded as he grabbed Harry by the collar and aimed his wand at him "Huh?! Say something funny now you little shit!"

"Something funny" Harry smirked

"What?" Flint blinked before understanding dawned on him "That is it!" Flint fired a spell at Harry designed to cause painful boils to appear on his face.

The rest of the common room watched as a bright light flashed between Harry and Flint, they then watched as Flint flew backwards and landed on the floor, yelling in pain as painful and big boils spread all over his face. The Slytherin's couldn't understand what had just happened as Harry had been shot point blank yet Flint was the one who suffered the effect of the spell.

"How pathetic" Harry said, his voice bored and irritated. He took out his wand, he flicked it and Flint went flying and crashed into a wall, he slid to the floor and entered unconsciousness. The Slytherin's had all entered a stunned silence, they couldn't believe how easily Harry had defeated a fifth year. There was also the fact that he cast silently, a skill not taught until sixth year at least. Two fifth years drew their wands, Harry flicked his again and they dropped to the floor in agony as their wand arms were shattered.

Harry walked to the centre of the room, he looked around before he kicked his left leg forward and allowed himself to drop backwards, however he didn't get to hit the floor as a chair formed just underneath him. Not just any chair, a throne. Black wood, green cushions and fitted into it and gold armrests with a snake's head at the end. Harry sat comfortably in the chair and stayed silent for a few seconds as the Slytherin's looked at him with fear and awe.

"I find myself disappointed" Harry confessed "I mean, I enter the house of the cunning and ambitious and the first thing I see is a troll trying to start a fight. I expected Slytherin to be more...civilised. Though if violence is the requirement for success in this house then..." Harry flicked his wand and Flint hit the wall again "I fell like I can work with it. But it is disappointing, I mean all of you Slytherin's go on and on about how smart you are. Then the boy-who-lived, defeater of the worst dark lord walks into your den and instead of biding your time and assessing if he was a threat, you decided to attack him instantly. Though I can understand why, you're all older and more experienced and you thought my victory over the dark lord was a fluke. Today I'm issuing a warning since it's the first day, next person who wants to test themselves against me...bring your best."

Harry stood up, the chair disappeared as he did so, Harry calmly walked up to Daphne, Tracy and Isabella, the girls were in a corner and couldn't back away as he approached.

"Ladies" Harry said "I shall see you tomorrow" He gave them a short bow and smile before walking off and up to the first year boy rooms.

In Slytherin each boy had their own room, Harry checked each of the first year rooms, he then took the biggest and best one, usually reserved for the best or most influential/impressive student in that year. Harry doubted anyone was going to be able to take it away from him, he looked around the room, it would do for now.

* * *

That night Tonks was struggling to sleep as she laid in her bed, her dorm mates had all fallen asleep but she was awake because images of a green eyed boy kept shooting into her mind.

She only wanted to find a compartment to sit in, the next thing she knew she had some how gotten into a conversation with Harry Potter. Then she had told him her first name, she hated her first name, 'Nymphadora' was not a name you wanted when you're with people who have no problem making fun of you, that name plus her metamorph powers made everyone view her as either a slut or boyfriend stealer. She had only gone on few dates with different boys and only kissed two her whole life, until she sat in that compartment.

Merlin that boy could kiss!

The feeling she felt when she was with him was indescribable, it was like pure happiness, even worse was the fact that it was addictive, she could already sense the desire to go back to him. When they touched her magic felt good, better than it had ever felt, like it was suddenly alive. She tossed and turned, until eventually she lay on her stomach with her face stuffed into her pillow. Eventually she raised her head with a small groan.

"You..."A deep voice spoke softly as she suddenly felt someone's breath against her neck "are mine Nymphadora" The voice said.

Tonks turned around at a lightning speed and sat up, only to find nobody was there. Her room mates were still sleeping, the door was still closed, so were the windows. She looked around and nearly jumped backwards when she caught sight of herself in a mirror, her eyes had turned green, the same emerald green of Harry Potter's eyes. She concentrated and a second later she had brought them back to their usual unusually violet colour.

"What the hell was that?!" She whispered to herself as she still kept looking around the room. 'Was I dreaming?' She wondered 'No, I didn't fall asleep yet. How did he get in my room? He couldn't have, no, I must be imagining things. Though...I know I'm definitely not going sleep now.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

Isabella Malfoy woke up early, she was in the common room, waiting around for Daphne and Tracy, she had already gotten changed though she imagined that most people would probably come down in their pyjamas then get changed. She sat down in a seat, thinking about her day yesterday. She had come to Hogwarts, glad to be away from her father even if she still had to deal with Draco. When she boarded the boat, she and her friends met Harry Potter. She knew all about the boy-who-lived, every kid in the world did. She also remembered hearing her father instruct her brother to befriend him.

When she saw Harry she couldn't help but think the boy was handsome, incredibly handsome. And power seemed to radiate from him, she felt it when she saw him take care of Flint and the two fifth years, she felt it for a second before it disappeared. She watched in awe when Harry sat down and a chair appeared under him. The was advanced magic that she doubted even Dumbledore was capable of. He had also defended her.

Isabella was the bastard child of the Malfoy family, her father never talked to her more than necessary, unlike Draco who couldn't help but constantly remind her that she was the result of mother being unfaithful and how she should be appreciative that father kept her around. Her mother looked incredibly irritated every time Draco or her father said anything to her, but she couldn't do anything, everyone in the house knew that. Though it was not something that they told anyone else about. It was well known that the family disliked her but not many people knew why.

When Draco insulted her, she had felt resigned to what would be seven years of humiliation and insults. But then...Harry spoke.

He had complimented her, not many people complimented her. Her mother did occasionally and so did Daphne and Tracy but that was about it, he called her good looking and intelligent, that surprised her. Was she pretty? She thought so. She knew Daphne and Tracy were pretty girls, but she never wondered if she was. Whenever someone complimented her, it felt forced like it was trying to make her feel better or something. But with Harry, even though he was trying to make her feel better, it felt like he meant it.

"Hello Isabella." A soft voice spoke, she turned and nearly jumped in surprise when she saw Harry sitting in a chair next to hers, one that she didn't remember being there before. "Are you okay?" He asked in a voice filled with concern as he sat, also in his school uniform.

"I...I'm fine" She said eventually "I was just thinking about something"

"May I ask what about?" Harry asked curiously.

"I just want to thank you" Isabella replied "for standing up for me" she added. "It meant a lot"

"It was my pleasure" Harry responded "but just remember, I didn't do anything more than tell the truth. You see I look at you and I see a girl who will one day grow up to be very beautiful, or more beautiful than you already are I suppose, and I can see the intelligence in your eyes" Harry leaned forward, his bright emerald eyes locked onto her grey ones. Isabella felt entranced by those very eyes, suddenly she couldn't think of anything but the eyes. She didn't notice the small smile on Harry's face, she didn't even know how long she was staring. "Tell me" Harry spoke softly "tell me what you want more than anything else in the world, tell me your deepest desire."

"I...I want...I just want someone to care for me" Isabella confessed "I want...I want to feel safe and...and loved" She admitted, though she had no idea why she was doing so. She just couldn't help but want to tell him.

"I can give you that" Harry promised "would you like that?"

"Y...yes" She breathed out "yes I would" She could feel something crawling up her skin, though she couldn't see what it was because her eyes wouldn't move away from Harry's.

"Well let me give you that now" Harry smiled and raised his hand, Isabella briefly thought that he was going to strike her when he tapped her forehead with his finger. A wave of calmness hit her and she slumped back into her chair, she felt happy, happier than she had ever felt. Not just happy, she felt like she wanted to feel, safe...she had never felt safer. She felt loved, she didn't even know what loved felt like but she imagined that it didn't feel this good. "Is that better?" Harry's voice cut in.

"Yes!" She smiled at him, the brightest smile she had ever smiled "How did you do that?!"

"Trade secret" Harry winked at her "though if you ever need to feel like that again, just say the word."

"Thank you" She said just as Tracy and Daphne came downstairs, both in their uniform. "Oh hi guys" She smiled.

"You're happy" Daphne frowned "you're too happy for a person who just woke up this morning."

"Oh I've been awake for a while" Isabella replied

"Ladies" Harry nodded to them.

"Potter" Tracy greeted while Daphne nodded back.

"Alright, I'm going to go for breakfast. Who wants to come with?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"But you don't know the way" Daphne pointed out "we have to wait for a prefect"

"Actually I do know the way" Harry replied "I memorised it last night. Trust me, you guys coming"

"Yep" Isabella jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Harry's left arm, surprising her friends who didn't know how to react to the usually quiet girl suddenly latching on to the arm of the boy-who-lived. "I'm ready to go whenever you are." She smiled at him.

"Lovely" Harry smiled, he then walked off with Isabella, her friends following behind them. A few minutes later they arrived in the great hall.

"Wow, you actually did remember" Tracy said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Don't be too surprised" Harry smirked as they sat down and they began consuming breakfast, they took their time as they had to wait there until their schedules arrived. They chat and lightly talked with each other as the other students arrived. Many of the students, especially the Slytherin's, were surprised to see the group already sitting there.

"How did you lot get here so quickly?" Draco Malfoy asked as he sat down.

"Harry knew the way so we followed him." Isabella answered.

"I wasn't asking you" Malfoy sneered at her.

"Well maybe next time you should address the person you're asking" Isabella retorted. Malfoy along with Daphne and Tracy were shocked, Isabella never talked back to her brother. Any other boy she would but never her brother.

"How dare..." Malfoy started only to be interrupted.

"Malfoy" Harry said in a calm voice "this is our first day at school, it'd be better if you don't make a scene."

"You can't tell me what to do Potter! You..."

"Malfoy" Harry interrupted again, he placed his arm on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy looked into his eyes and froze. "It'd be best not to make a scene" Harry said in a soft voice,

"Right" Malfoy nodded and went back to his food while Harry returned to his own.

"How did you do that?" Tracy whispered in awe, Daphne had narrowed her eyes, there was no way Draco Malfoy would stop that easily. There was also no reason for Isabella to be so openly happy and affectionate.

"You need to know how to get through to people" Harry smirked.

* * *

Nymphadora 'Don't call me that!' Tonks was sat at the Hufflepuff table with her friends. She talked to them, she was definitely not discreetly glancing to the Slytherin table, she was not discreetly glancing at the black haired and green eyed boy sitting at the first year table. Damn it she was. Fortunately nobody was noticing as they were too busy talking about one of her friends breaking up with her boyfriend.

She saw Harry Potter, the boy who she couldn't get our of her head, he was sitting with three girls. She couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy when she saw those girls sitting with him. She could just tell that they would grow up to be very pretty. She couldn't help but notice the one girl seemed rather close to him, in fact she was leaning against him and fawning all over him.

Tonks couldn't understand for the life of her why she was feeling so jealous. Yes Harry Potter was a great kisser but he was also an eleven year old boy, though she supposed that it didn't matter too much as wizards and witches matured quicker and lasted longer than muggles, so the age difference probably wouldn't matter after a while. The fact that he was a metamorphamaugus was also something that kept her interested in him, she had never met another one before.

For the longest time she had thought that she would be the only metamorphamaugus in England, maybe there was others but they probably hadn't registered. She wished her mother never registered her, she knew the law said she had to register but it had done nothing but make it seem like she was some creature. Being a metamorphamgus was fun at first, but then it turned into people accusing her of being a boyfriend stealer, people wanting her to be a performing little dog and boys wanting her to transform her body for them.

She was lucky she was in the house of loyalty, she likely wouldn't make much friends everywhere else, but even here she only had a few. Partly because of her metamorphamgus abilities but also because registering herself had let people know that she was related to the Black family, even though her mother was cast out, and the information spread fast. As far as everyone else was concerned, she was just the sex toy related to Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her only friend at the moment was a girl called Hestia Jones, sure she had other people who talked with her and liked her but Hestia was probably her only real friend. Though she didn't think she could talk to Hestia about this, how would she tell her only real friend that she had a crush on the boy-who-lived of all people. But she couldn't get him out of her head.

Why couldn't she get him out of her head?!

* * *

"Hello Professor" Harry said as he arrived in transfiguration class with his fellow Slytherin's, this class was shared with just the Gryffindor's, as was pretty much all their classes come to think of it. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's looked towards the front of the desk and saw only a cat sitting on the desk.

"The professor isn't here yet" A busy haired girl at the front said while Harry sat at the back with Isabella next to him while Tracy and Daphne sat in front of him.

"Yes she is" Harry gestured to the cat "we are in a transfiguration class, a class where we learn to change things into other things. Plus that cat is far too behaved, also it has patches on it's eyes that could be glasses. If I had to guess, I would say that the professor is an animagus, a witch or wizard with the ability to transform into an animal. Correct Professor?" Just as Harry said this the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall, stunning the rest of the class.

"Correct" Professor McGonagall said with a small smile on her thin lips "excellent reasoning Mr Potter, ten points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Professor" Harry smiled back. He could sense the reactions of everyone around him, even if he didn't react to them. In Isabella's eyes he was looking better and better every moment, Tracy and Daphne didn't know what to think of him, as of the moment they were surprised. Some people were surprised, while others were jealous of him. He could practically feel it oozing of the bushy haired girl.

Soon Professor McGonagall went through an introduction of the class, explaining the dangers of the subject and telling the class how she would basically not have any messing about. After that she had them trying to change a matchstick into a needle. Many people struggled with it including the bushy haired girl at front, who was apparently called Hermione Granger, she managed to do better than most but still didn't get it all the way.

Daphne and Tracy did good, not fully transformed but it was alright. Isabella did good, she managed to get the colour right and nearly had the shape right but left the tip a bit blunt.

"Mr Potter" Professor McGonagall said after a few minutes of walking around and making sure everyone was doing good "have you attempted the transformation yet?"

"I have ma'am" Harry nodded "I changed it back and I was just experimenting"

"Prove it" McGonagall said thinking that Harry was lying.

"Very well" Harry said, he waved his wand and said the incantation and his matchstick turned into a perfect needle.

"Amazing" McGonagall gasped as she picked up the needle, she had never seen a first year manage the spell in their first lesson.

"He did it on his first try as well" Isabella commented with a smile, shocking McGonagall even more.

"You mentioned experimenting" McGonagall said to Harry.

"Ah yes" Harry took the needle and placed it on the desk, he changed it back to normal. He then changed it into a blue needle, McGonagall gasped again, Harry then changed it into a red one, then a yellow one and then it transformed into a green needle.

"Amazing" McGonagall couldn't help but say "may I keep this Mr Potter?" She asked.

"Of course Professor McGonagall" Harry said with a small nod.

"Thank you." She smiled.

* * *

A.N: Short chapter I know but the next one will be longer. Merry Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

"No Ginny" Mrs Weasley said to her daughter.

Ginny Weasley fought against the urge to both verbally and physically curse her mother. Her brothers had gone to Hogwart's, meaning that she was alone at the burrow. She had hoped to be able to go flying, she loved flying, it made her feel free and powerful. She loved feeling the air against her face, she felt like a majestic bird soaring above the world.

Her brothers would never let her fly, because she was a girl and the youngest. So she had to settle with sneaking into the broom shed at night and fly around. She wouldn't claim she was at a professional level, but she was at least better than Ron and would easily fly circles around him. While she missed her brothers, and she did, but she was glad that she finally got the chance to fly without being treated like a glass doll.

Unfortunately...she was so excited that she forgot about her mother.

"You will not be flying outside" Molly Weasley AKA Mrs Weasley, shook her head with amusement and a small smile at the silly words coming out of her daughter's mouth. "You could get hurt."

"I'm a better flyer than Ron!" Ginny said, wishing her words would get through to her mother.

"Oh please" Mrs Weasley responded with a small scoff "you've never flown before Ginny" She said, Ginny wished she could correct her but knew she couldn't because that would be admitting to sneaking out at night "besides you're clothes could get dirty"

"Then I'll clean them" Ginny said.

"No Ginny" Mrs Weasley said "flying is hardly an activity suited for young ladies. Your brother's are gone, that means no distractions so I plan to spend the year teaching you the proper thing someone your age should start learning. How would you like to start learning to cook today? We can work on cleaning tomorrow"

"Cooking? Cleaning?" Ginny repeated with disbelief in her voice.

"Of course dear" Mrs Weasley said with a small nod "you need to learn how to be a proper housewife and..."

"But I don't want to be a housewife!" Ginny interrupted

"Ginny, when you get older you will get married. Your husband will need you to know how to cook and clean and..."

"If he loves me then he'll like me even if I don't know how to clean." Ginny argued.

"Ginny, I understand that you don't want to learn when you could be playing but this is good for you, and if you don't learn now then we will have to cram all this in between your summers at Hogwarts. You need practise or you'll forget and then you'll have to relearn everything."

"But...but I don't want to be a housewife! I want to play quidditch and..."

"Ginny, don't be silly" Molly interrupted "there is nothing wrong with being a housewife, I understand why you might think so now but it really is the best thing for you and you'll thank me when you're older, now go and clean your room. I'll see how good your cleaning skills are. Don't worry Ginny, you'll be a proper lady once I am done with you." Molly smiled and turned back to cleaning the dishes.

Ginny growled and stormed off to her room, she rushed into her room and slammed the door. Tears filled her eyes as her mother's words played over and over.

Why did she have to be a house wife?! She was smarter than Ron, he could barely count yet her mother would probably encourage him if he wanted to be a quidditch player. She hated cleaning, why doe it matter when magic can just clean everything? Besides, mum complains about money all the time, why doesn't she just get a job? She could have gotten a part time job instead of just complaining at dad.

Ginny was prepared to unleash a torrent of curses and insults centered around her mother when she noticed a letter sitting on her desk.

'Odd' She thought 'I never get letters. And where's the owl? IS it Ron? Fred and George always send weird letters with random colours'.

Ginny walked over to the letter, she slowly and carefully opened it. She took it out and read the contents.

**Hello Ginny, this is Harry Potter, you might remember meeting me on the platform when you dropped your brothers off at the train station.**

'Harry?!' Ginny couldn't believe it, Harry Potter remembered her and was writing to her!

**I was hoping you'd remember me. I can honestly say that I haven't forgotten you. I was wondering if you wished to continue talking via letters. I'd very much still like to be your friend if you're willing. **

She read with disbelief, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was writing to her and asking to be her friend. Wait, she remembered that Harry doesn't like being the boy-who-lived, though she supposed she understood that. She didn't like being the youngest, she understood what it was like when people treated you like something you didn't want to be. Next time she meets him she should act like it doesn't matter, he'll like that.

**You might be interested to hear about Hogwarts, it's a brilliant looking castle. All the teacher's I've met have loved me so far. I've made some friends in Slytherin, I know so many people act like it's a home for death eater wannabes but I like it here. I hope that you join me when you come to Hogwarts. **

Slytherin? That surprised Ginny a lot, she remembered hearing Ron tell her that Harry was definitely going to be a Gryffindor, though he also told her that the two would become best friends and rule Hogwarts together so she supposed that he was making it all up. She always heard Ron talk about how Slytherin's are evil but that doesn't make sense because then it would mean that Harry was evil.

And Harry couldn't be evil, he was nice to her on the platform and he wrote to her before any of her brothers. Maybe Slytherin wasn't that bad, though she wasn't sure if she'd be in Slytherin.

**I'm the best in my class at the moment. I like my classes so far, I haven't had potions class yet but I don't think I'll like it. I don't mind the subject but I don't particularly like the teacher. He looks like a creepy bat. **

The best in his class? That's brilliant, he must be really smart then. The description of the potions teacher made her laugh, her brothers had always described the guy in the same way.

**If you're want to keep writing with each other then write me back a letter. There's some parchment in the letter for you to use, once you're done with your letter just take the envelope my letter came in and say 'Mercury'. You can keep it by the way, it can stay hidden from everyone except you.**

**Love from your friend, Harry.**

Yes! She'd love to keep writing to him, it'd be nice to have someone to write to her. She took out her parchment, a half an hour later she had wrote a letter that was perfectly not embarrassing in any way and told Harry that she'd like to be his friend. She was about to find an envelope when she remembered the second part of the letter, she took the envelope that Harry's letter had come in and inspected it for several seconds.

"Mercury" She eventually said, she watched with fascination as the envelope ion her hand turned into a beautiful and small white owl. It was no bigger than the size of her hand, the owl flew up to her shoulder and began nudging her face with it's hand before it flew back to her hand. Ginny cooed and began petting the adorable bird. "Oh, you're so adorable" She smiled, the bird preened at the praise. "your name is Mercury right?" The bird nodded. "Are you my owl now? The letter said you can stay hidden, does that mean you can become invisible? Will you take my letter and come back to me?" Mercury nodded after each question.

Ginny grinned and got an envelope and placed her letter into it, she handed it to Mercury who took it and flew off to Hogwarts. Ginny smiled as she watched it fly away. If she was near a mirror then she may have noticed the her eyes briefly turning green before they turned back to their usual brown.

* * *

"Do you notice something unusual about Isabella?" Daphne whispered to Tracy as they followed Harry and Isabella. The girl currently had her arms wrapped around Harry's.

"Do you mean other than her acting like a lovestruck puppy?" Tracy whispered back "She's happy, happier than she's ever been."

"I know, I'm worried" Daphne confessed "I don't know if I should be happy for her, what if he's controlling her?"

"I don't think so" Tracy said with a thoughtful expression "apart from being happier and more confident, she's pretty much the same."

"Same?" Daphne hissed "She rarely leaves him and acts like he's her entire world"

"Yeah, I know but what do you think will happen if we confront them?" Tracy hissed back. "Let's just wait for a while and try to learn more before we go charging in like Gryffindor's."

"Fine" Daphne sighed, though it was clear that she didn't like it.

As soon as they arrived in the potions classroom they sat down and waited for the professor to arrive. The professor arrived two minutes later.

He stormed into the class, slamming the door open as he did so. He walked to the front like he was going to kill someone, he suddenly stopped and turned to face the students. Harry looked at Professor Snape with an emotionless face, though he was internally resisting the urge to rip off the man's legs and beat him to death with.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class!" Snape snapped at a few students who had their wands out. They quickly placed their wands away to avoid the anger of the potions master. Snape began taking the role call, though he said each name in a way that made you believe that the names had either disgusted or offended him in some way. He paused when he got to Harry. "Ah yes, Mr Potter, our new celebrity." He said in a soft but mocking voice.

Harry didn't show any visible reaction though he was internally thinking of how he would kill Snape. Eventually he decided, he could either give him a nice and painful death or he could drag it out and make the prat suffer. Hmm...yeah...the second one.

"You are here to learn the subtle and exact art of potion making." Snape said as he glared at the class "As there is little wand waving, many of you will find it hard to believe that this is magic. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to deal with. Potter!" Snape suddenly snapped and turned towards Harry "What will I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Many people were surprised, even the Slytherin's, while it was well known that Snape hated everyone, he at least favoured his Slytherin's. Though it appeared that his hatred of Harry Potter extended beyond his love of his house.

"Well Potter? Are you going to answer?" Snape asked, ignoring Hermione Granger as she thrust her hand up into the air. "Thought you wouldn't..."

"The draught of living death sir" Harry cut Snape off "a sixth year potion, and one we learn at newt level."

"A lucky guess won't save you Potter" Snape sneered and most of the class looked at him with disbelief, it was clear that that wasn't a guess. "Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Once again ignoring Granger.

"Your options are a potions store, your cabinet or the stomach of a goat"

"Quiet Potter, nobody likes a know it all. And sit down!" He snapped at Granger who had stood up, she ducked her head and sat down. "Tell me Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing they are the same plant" Harry replied "they also go by the name of aconite" Harry added.

"Five points for cheating Potter" Snape said as he locked eyes with Harry, Harry supressed a grin as he began what would be the ruining of Snape's life. He sent his magic into Snape's head while keeping Snape from entering his mind, he viewed the potion masters knowledge of potions before he took it away while also seeing if there was anything else interesting for him to look at. He secretly had his magic stretch out, it connected to Snape's dark mark and his magical core and it got to work.

"You're just as arrogant and stupid as your father!" Snape shouted once he exited from Harry's mind, having viewed fake memories that led him to believe that Harry was just confused. He waved his wand at the board "The instructions are on the board. Get to work!" He commanded.

"But sir..." Hermione Granger raised her hand "you haven't written anything on the board"

"What?" Snape turned to the board, he waved his wand so the instructions would appear but they didn't "What?!"

He waved his wand again and again, the class wasted half an hour as they watched Snape try and do the spell necessary to get the words appear. He then began casting several other spells and they didn't work, he growled and then realised that all the students were watching him. He picked up a piece of chalk and walked over to the desk, ready to write down the instructions for the potions when he froze. He had forgotten the instructions...how?! He was the youngest potions master in the country! How did he forget such a simple potion?!

He walked back to pick up a textbook, he glared at anyone who sent him a questioning look, he then found the page and began reading out the instructions as he wrote them down on the board.

"There! Now get to work!" Snape snapped. He sat down at his desk and began thinking for a long time, his face filled with horror as he realised that he couldn't remember anything about potions! Not a thing! He tried to think of something, anything but he couldn't! His magic wasn't working either! What had happened?! It was fine before, what had changed?! Wait! Potter! It was the Potter brat! He had somehow done something!

Snape snapped his head towards the class when he realised that the class was leaving, they had placed their vials on his desk and they had all left. Damn Potter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Daphne Greengrass sat in the Slytherin common room, al by herself, it was night time but she couldn't sleep, she was too busy thinking. Thinking about Isabella. Tracy and Isabella had always been her best friends, she knew them better than anyone. She could tell when they were happy or sad just by looking at them. All three of them had it rough, Tracy was a half-blood while Daphne's father hated the fact that she was a heiress instead of an heir and Isabella had to put with her bullying and horrible brother and father.

When they came to Hogwarts, Daphne was hoping that things would be better. That all she had to do was keep Tracy protected from the others by using her own family status and keep Isabella out of her horrid brother's sight while doing her best to fight off marriage proposals from boys who wanted the Greengrass fortune. She was fully ready to do whatever it took to protect her friends.

She didn't have to do anything. Somebody else already did.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, he was currently the head Slytherin of the year. It made sense, he was good looking and he was from the Potter family, a wealthy and old family, he was also the famous and respected boy-who-lived and was clearly the most magically powerful boy in her year. She knows that Draco Malfoy would eventually try something to replace Potter as head Slytherin but until then Harry was in charge.

People forgot about herself and Tracy seeing as Harry Potter took most of the attention of the other Slytherin's, as for Isabella...the girl was happier than she had ever been. She smiled now, real smiles, she was happy and she laughed and she had fun. That was great, the problem:

It was all thanks to Harry Potter.

She had nothing against Harry Potter, but she wasn't sure what to think about him. He was powerful but he was also dangerous, she saw what he did to Flint and the other two older Slytherin's and she didn't want that happening to her friends if he got angry. So far he seemed nice but she knew that people could act nice in front of other people, like Isabella's dad and her own dad.

At the moment she was worried, what if Harry Potter hurt Isabella? What if he hurt her feelings? What would happen if he made it so she was too heartbroken to ever be happy again? What if...

"Daphne" A voice said, Daphne jumped in her seat and nearly screamed when she looked towards the voice and saw Harry Potter, sitting in a chair that wasn't there when she sat down. He looked at her, his face calm but his green eyes locked onto her blue eyes. It took nearly a minute for Daphne to shake her head to clear her thoughts and begin talking.

"Can I help you?" She asked, politely, no sense in angering the powerful first year boy who could hurt her in more ways than one.

"No" Harry said as he leaned forwards, towards her, his arms resting on the chair's armrest. "but maybe I can help you. Are you okay? You don't look that good."

"I'm fine" Daphne said "I...wait, what are you doing up? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask the same of you" Harry smiled "as a matter of fact, I will, why aren't you asleep? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"It's nothing I..." Daphne stopped, for some reason she felt like she should tell him, she looked at him and felt his emerald eyes telling her to give in and tell her "I...I'm worried about Isabella and...and you."

"Me?" Harry asked, confusion slightly present in his voice.

"Isabella has never been so happy and it's because of you and I'm worried you'll hurt her!" Daphne said, quicker than she intended to.

"Ah" Harry said, understanding evident on his face and in his voice "I would never hurt young Isabella, you see I value her too much. I didn't set her free just to have her live in pain and terror."

"Set her free?" Daphne asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry blinked "I have freed her, now she doesn't worry about bullying brothers and abusive fathers, now I will make sure that the only thing she has to worry about is getting her homework in on time and what she wants to do when she is with her friends. I will not let any harm come to her."

"Really?" Daphne asked, somehow hearing the sincerity in his voice. She couldn't explain why but she believed every word.

"Yes" Harry smiled at her in a way that made her heart beat faster "when I care for people, they won't be harmed unless the harmer is willing to go through me. I care about Isabella the same way I care about Tracy, and you."

"Me?!" Daphne blurted out in surprise.

"You see, much like Isabella, I look at you and I see an intelligent witch who will grow to become a beautiful woman. I see untapped potential, what do you want to be when you grow older?" Harry asked.

Daphne was left thoughtful after the simple question, nobody had ever asked her what she wanted to do. She was told to always prepare herself to be a housewife, she had resigned to enjoy her life as much as possible before she became a trophy wife for whatever pureblood brat she ended up with.

"I...I don't know" She confessed "I...I always...my dad wants me to become married to..."

"That's preciously it" Harry interrupted "your dad wants you to become married. What do you want? This is your life Daphne, if you don't live your life now then what hope will your children have? Would you watch as your daughter goes down a loveless marriage? Would you let Tracy or Isabella go through the same?"

"No!" Daphne shook her head, showing more emotion than she ever expected to show in front of anyone.

"There she is!" Harry gave her a feral smile "There is the witch hidden beneath the pureblood princess! There is the power and there is the girl capable of being happy! There is the girl who could make a name for herself, imagine a few years from now, everyone will hear the name Daphne. You can conquer medicine, the duelling circuit, you can invent spells and you can watch as your friends look at your with pure and undiluted pride! Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Daphne nodded emphatically, her eyes stuck on his, watching what looked like green flames burning. She felt his hand slide up her cheek.

"What do you want now?" He asked, she looked at him. His wild messy hair attracted her attention to his face, his perfect face with those beautiful eyes and kissable lips.

"I want to kiss you" She breathed out, eyes widening when realised what she said. She was about to retract her statement when she felt his lips press against her own, her eyes closed as she experience her first kiss. It was better than she had ever imagined, it was soft and ended only a few seconds after it began.

"Did you like that?" His voice soft and kind.

"Yeah" She nodded, still feeling his hand on her face.

"Do you want it again?" Harry asked, Daphne nodded before she felt him kiss her again. Once again it broke off earlier than she would have liked.

"W...what about Isabella?" Daphne asked, a bit worried about her friend's reaction

"What about me?" Isabelle asked as she walked down with a smile.

"But...but he kissed me..and...and you like him! I know you do!" Daphne said, wondering why her friend wasn't upset with her.

"Yes, but now you like him too!" Isabella said cheerfully as she sat down on Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips before turning to Daphne "Now we both like him! We can share him!"

"Okay I understand...I don't understand." Daphne said as she looked at her friend.

"Now we can share him like real friends" Isabella gave her a soft smile "I don't care if I have to share him, I know that no matter what he will never leave me."

"Never" Harry smiled at her "it doesn't matter to me how many girls I have, I will always care for you. I swear." He said honestly.

"So come on Daph" Isabella said to her friend.

"Uh...fine?" Daphne said as she wondered what she had gotten herself into and how crazy her friend really was, though she wasn't as surprised as one would expect. Isabella was always quiet, it appears like Harry had just unleashed her fun and happy side.

"Brilliant! Oh Harry" She turned to Harry "can you do the same thing you did to me to Daphne?"

"Of course" Harry placed a hand over Daphne's.

Daphne was about to question what he was doing when a new feeling washed over her, it was indescribable, all she knew was that she was happy and she loved it. She felt it travel from her hand all the way to her other hand, she felt it go up to her head and down to her toes. She felt powerful, alive, like she had no problems left in the world. Like she could deal with anything in her way, She looked at Harry with awe.

"How did you do that?" She asked with wide eyes that briefly flashed green.

"It's a secret" Harry whispered while Isabella giggled.

* * *

Tonks was waiting, she was waiting until she saw her target. Eventually she found him, he was alone, without any of those girls that hanged out around him. Once he was close she grabbed him and pulled him into an abandoned classroom, she performed all the privacy spells she could think of, everything from locking spells to silencing spells. She turned to Harry with a stern expression and was about to say something when she realised that he wasn't standing next to her anymore.

She looked around and saw him leaning against the desk on the opposite side of the class and blinked, she hadn't even heard him move. He looked at her with a grin that made her want to chose between punching him or smashing her lips against his.

"You wanted to talk Nymphadora?" Harry asked curiously.

"Don't call me that" Tonks said, almost automatically.

"Ah my apologies, I remember you prefer your last name. Such a shame really, I think Nymphadora is a lovely name. Beautiful even, fitting for a beautiful lady such as yourself."

"I'm a metamorphamgus, of course you think I look beautiful. I can look however you want." Tonks said, using her powers to conceal her brush. Today she had settled with a simple blonde hair and blue eye combo, a step down from her usual bright pink but she needed things to be simple today.

"Tonks, do you forget that you're talking to a fellow metamorphamgus?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes turning yellow while his hair turned blue. "I know all about how it works" He said "I wasn't talking about your physical looks, thought you're rather brilliant in that department."

"What then?" She asked as she walked forwards and stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. She watched as his eyes glanced from her feet all the way up to her body before stopping on her own just as he reverted back to his usual green eyes and black hair, the action caused a shiver to fly through her body.

"When I see you, I see power and beauty rolled into one" Harry confessed "I can feel your magic, I can feel you."

"Fell my magic?" Tonks asked, being drawn in by his words.

"Oh yes" Harry nodded "it's powerful, it tells me all I need to know about you. You have the black family magic in you but you're also different, your magic reacts to you. You're more in tune with it than others are with their own, probably because of your powers. You see Tonks, when I look at you, I don't care if you're a bright exotic pink or a common but beautiful blonde. I see true beauty, in your eyes and it fascinates me."

"Are you...are you being serious?" She asked slowly, her body involuntarily moving forwards.

"More than serious" Harry said softly, as she felt herself bend forward and felt his lips placed against her own. Before she could react she was engaged in a very passionate snogging session with the boy-who-lived...again! It was better than she remembered, she could feel her whole magic flaring in pleasure and joy. The pair continued for several minutes, eventually they stopped. Tonks opened her eyes and nearly jumped when she saw that Harry had dissepeared.

She briefly wondered if she was imagining things but she knew that she wasn't, what she had just experience was far too real to be a figment of her imagination. She looked around, wondering where he had gone? She began running her hands through her black hair in frustration and...wait...her hair was supposed to be shoulder length blonde at the moment but her hair was shoulder length black. She conjured a mirror and looked at her own reflection, her eyes widened when she realised that her hair and eyes had turned the same colour as Harry Potter's, what the hell was going on?!

* * *

Harry was walking with the girls down a hallway, Isabella was attached to his arm with a big smile while Daphne stood on the other side but a bit closer to Harry than usual. Tracy stood next to Daphne, she wasn't quite sure what had happened to make Daphne alright with Harry but her friends seemed fine and happy so she'd let it go for now.

"Hey." A voice called, they all turned around to see a red headed boy rush towards them. He stopped in front of them and smiled at Harry. "Hi" He said as he extended his hand and shook Harry's "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play a bit of chess in the Gryffindor room or play quidditch outside?"

"He's not allowed to go into the other common rooms" Tracy pointed out.

"Who was talking to you snake?" Ron sneered at her and the other girls before he turned to Harry "Listen mate, I don't understand why you're in Slytherin but you should ask to be resorted. You're the boy-who-lived, you'd be much better in Gryffindor with the other lions."

"Who do you think you are?" Isabella said with a much better sneer "Oh, I remember, a Weasley. I can tell by the messy red hair, scruffy face and the hand me down robes."

"I know you, you're a Malfoy" Ron growled at her before turning to Harry "you shouldn't hang out with the snakes, they're evil. They all want to work for you-know-who"

"Tell me Mr Weasley" Harry said with a drawl that would be impressive to even a Malfoy "has it ever occurred to you that you just basically called me an evil person who wants to work with Voldemort, the man who killed my parents and you said all this while also insulting my friends?" Ron and the others flinched at the name Voldemort.

"But I didn't say that! I just said that about Slytherin's!"

"It hasn't registered with you that I am a Slytherin?" Harry said as he looked at Ron like he was an absolute idiot who was trying to sell him toilet paper made of rocks at a funeral. "What makes me so different?"

"You're the boy-who-lived!" Ron said as if it explained everything.

"Everyone lives at some point" Harry shrugged "everyone dies at some point, and if you don't die...I can make sure that you do. Goodbye Weasley." Harry turned and walked away, the other girls walking with him while Ron was in stunned silence.

"What an idiot" Daphne huffed once they were out of hearing range of Ron.

"Indeed, never have I seen a finer example of stupidity" Harry agreed.

"You two have clearly forgotten about my brother" Isabella said.

"No, you're brother is a cruel idiot but even he wouldn't be so unintelligent enough to insult a bunch of members of a house while asking one of those members to come to his own house." Tracy replied.

"True" Isabella sighed, while she agreed with her words she didn't seem too happy with not being able to insult her brother.

"Yes, your brother is a different kind of idiot" Harry said and Isabella brightened.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just want to quickly let you guys know something about Isabella's character. I am going for a sort of 'Joker-Harley Quinn' relationship between Harry and her. So she is (in simple terms) very devoted to Harry and considers him the love of her life, Harry is also the one who 'freed' her from being a good little girl who has to listen to her brother and dad while letting them insult her.

He's letting her embrace her more crazy side, she will not have to pretend to be someone else. That is Harry's current thing, he helps the girls in some way or form while recruiting them to his side.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

**Hello Ginny**

**How are you? I must confess I am glad that you decided to continue writing to me, I hope you're having a fun time. I really look forward to seeing you in school next year. **

**My lessons have been good so far, really enjoyable. I've made more friends as well, I think I might make some more in the future. Everything's looking great so far. **

**Though I have had a meeting with your brother, it was less than enjoyable. Your brother basically strutted up to me and my friends and insulted them for being Slytherin's while trying to convince me to transfer into Gryffindor. He argued that I should be in Gryffindor because I am the 'Boy-who-lived'. It's rather annoying having people decide how you are going to live your life and what you should act like. **

**I hope you like Mercury, I named him after the Roman messenger god. I have no doubt that he likes you. How are your family? How are you? I'd like to know more about you, what's your favourite colour? What do you like to do for fun? What do you want to do when you grow up? **

**Looking forward to hearing from you.**

**Love from Harry **

Ginny was in her room smiling as she read her letter. Mercury was on her shoulder, chirping happily, in a mood to match his owner. Ginny read the letter again, it seemed like Harry was really enjoying Hogwarts, she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, it sounded so fun. She also couldn't wait to see Harry again, she really needed to thank him for giving her Mercury. The small bird had easily become her best friend and her best kept secret, Ginny was amazed the first time her mother walked into her room and Mercury turned invisible.

Ginny knew he was still there because she could feel him on her shoulders, she was able to see him again right after her mother left. She loved having him with her, he was like her secret best friend. She continued reading, she was embarrassed and furious because of Ron. The idiot never had any tact at all, how could he think that he would be friends with Harry by insulting his friends and his house? What did it matter if Harry was in Slytherin? Ginny had never really met much, or any, Slytherins but she didn't think they could all be bad people. She also saw how Harry was annoyed at Ron for bringing up him being the 'boy-who-lived', she needed to remember not to bring that up the next time she saw him.

The next thing he wrote was what really grabbed her attention 'It's rather annoying having people decide how you are going to live your life and what you should act like', she totally understood what he was saying. Her mother had always told her to prepare to be a housewife, no matter the fact that Ginny didn't want to be a housewife. Ginny also couldn't act like herself, when she wanted to play quidditch her mother and brothers would say no because she was a girl. When she wanted to play outside, she was told to come back or she'd get her clothes dirty, never mind the fact that Ron and the twins were playing outside. She also couldn't help as much because they always asked Ron, even though it was clear he didn't want to do it and it was clear that he wasn't the best person for the job.

She continued on to the bit where he wrote about the origins of Mercury's name, she liked it and yes she did think that Mercury liked her.

"You like me, don't you boy?" She asked as she gently stroked him, Mercury chirped happily and nuzzled his head into Ginny's hands. The bird was often on Ginny's shoulder and rarely left her side, luckily for Ginny he didn't eat much so she could sneak some owl treats for him from the old owl that Percy used seeing as he didn't eat much either, though he didn't eat as much because he was old. The only time that Mercury left her side was when he went hunting, though he didn't hunt often as Ginny usually provided him with all the food he needed. She read the rest of Harry's questions.

Her family was alright, her mother was currently cooking and her father was doing Merlin knows what in the shed, though she had to guess that he was probably experimenting with muggle things. Ginny had no problem with muggles, liked them even, but even she thought that her father was more than a little obsessed. Ginny was also fine, but she was glad that Harry asked.

Her favourite colour? At the moment she would probably chose either green or blue. Blue because she liked looking at the sky, and she had a lot of blue clothes. But she was currently leaning more on green, for three reasons. The first would be because Harry's in Slytherin, the green house, but also because it was the colour of the grass outside. The third reason would be because it's the colour of the Holyhead harpies symbol, her favourite quidditch team.

What does she like to do for fun? Hmm, Ginny always liked flying and running and playing in the garden. She also liked drawing things, but that was just something to stop her from getting bored.

What does she want to do when she grows up? Hmm, nobody's ever asked her that. Well...nobody's ever asked her that and actually valued her answer, if it wasn't housewife then her mother wouldn't want to hear it. The others just assumed a ministry job, apart from Ron because he was in the same boat as her mum. She wanted to play quidditch, her dream job was to play in the Holyhead harpies as a chaser.

'Love from Harry', he said 'love', did he like her? Or maybe she was just other thinking it? He probably meant it in a friendly way, but what if he didn't?

* * *

Isabella Malfoy sighed happily as she sat in the common room with her friends, they had taken a sofa for themselves. Tracy sat at one end, Daphne sat at the middle and Harry sat at the other end. Isabella meanwhile had placed herself on Harry's lap, her back resting against the arm rest while her head rested on his shoulder and her right hand drew patterns on his chest when it wasn't playing with his tie. When she first sat down she looked up at Harry, wanting to see if it bothered him, he just smiled at her and began reading a book. She took that as permission and continued.

Daphne looked at the two with a smile, their relationship was...'interesting'. Isabella was brought out of her shell like a spell out of a wand thanks to Harry, she was totally different from before, different in a good way. She was happy, cheerful and much less shy and scared. Harry was also brilliant, smart and good looking. She wasn't quite sure how she somehow ended up in a three way relationship with the two but...she liked it.

Tracy, meanwhile, was unsure what to think. Yes she was glad that Isabella was happy, but the girl was entirely different. She hoped she stayed happy, because Tracy really didn't want to see what would happen if her heart was broken. Tracy also noticed that Daphne was beginning to take an interest in Harry Potter as well, not that she could blame her. Harry was smart, handsome, kind, well dressed and he really...it was probably better that she stop thinking now.

"What are you doing?" A voice demanded, the trio of girls looked up to see Draco Malfoy strutting towards them. Meanwhile Harry sat still, one hand wrapped around Isabella's waist and the other holding the book that he was reading. "Get off of him" Malfoy ordered Isabella.

"Why should I?" She sneered at him.

"Because I am your brother and I am ordeering you to get off of him!" Malfoy shouted.

"I don't want to" Isabella said with a sweet smile as moved more into Harry "I'm comfortable".

"I don't care, you're not contracted to Potter so unless he wants to sign a marriage contract you will stay away from him!" Malfoy said, furious at the fact that his sister wasn't listening to him, especially in front of the other Slytherins who were now looking at him.

"Harry" Isabella looked at Harry with wide eyes "do you want me to stay away from you?"

"We both know I don't" Harry said with an amused smile as he stopped looking at his book and looked at her "you're mine, and we both know it."

"She is not yours Potter" Draco spat "you know what I am sick and tired of you acting like you're better than all of us."

"Who is acting?" Harry smirked.

"We've all had enough of it" A seventh year stood up, so did many of the seventh years and many of the other upper years. Tracy and Daphne began looking nervous, sure Harry was powerful but most of Slytherin house was standing against him.

"You've had enough?" Harry asked with an amused expression "very well, Isabella dear, would you mind getting up?"

"But I'm comfortable" She whined.

"It'll only take me a minute dear" Harry smiled as he lifted her up as he stood up and placed her on the sofa.

"What are you going to do Potter?" Draco sneered as Harry walked up to him, his steps almost as confident as his face. "You think we're scared of you? You little..." Draco was cut off by Harry causally striking him in the throat with his book, he coughed violently as his hands went to his neck. Harry then slapped him across the back of the head with the book and Draco fell to the floor, his head landing right under Isabella's feet. She giggled and clapped while Harry walked up to the centre of the room.

"You see guys" Harry said as he stopped and looked around "I...I was going to be patient, but there's a slight flaw with that plan. I lack the patience necessary to stick to the plan. I was going to casually introduce you to the pecking order but...it appears that you guys need to learn now. And here is the pecking order, it goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, my shit, the people I like then me. Any questions?"

"Who do you..." One fourth year started talking only to find himself thrown against a wall, he slid down and fell unconscious.

"Good" Harry smiled "Let's get to teaching" Several tentacles that appeared to be made of magic shot out from Harry's back and grabbed the seventh year student's by the neck and pulled them into the air, one tentacle shot all the way to the entrance and touched the door, it glowed briefly before it became locked and unable to open. All the Slytherin's turned to Harry who's emerald green eyes glowed brightly, reminding many of them of the killing curse.

* * *

"Let's get started on the first years" Dumbledore said at the regular staff meeting at the start of the year, the meeting's purpose was to discuss the students progress. They had just spent around about an hour discussing the students from seventh year to second year, from oldest to youngest and now it was time to discuss the first years, Dumbledore was really anxious to discuss the first years. He really wanted to know how Harry Potter was doing, if all was well then young Harry would be a meek, quiet and polite young boy who Dumbledore could mould into a saviour.

Dumbledore was originally betting on Harry Potter becoming a Gryffindor, when he first saw him at the sorting feast he was surprised. He was expecting a skinny and messy haired, green eyed boy who wore glasses. Mr Potter currently looked very healthy, a decent height, he did have the messy hair of his father and green eyes of his mother but he didn't possess the glasses. While the boy had his fathers looks, there was something added in that made him look more impressive than James Potter did at that age. He was really hoping to learn more about the boy.

"I'd like to go first if you don't mind headmaster" Professor Sprout said, Dumbledore smiled and nodded, he had to be patient. He couldn't show too much of an interest in the boy. He listened for several minutes as she discussed several other children and only really paid attention when she got to Harry Potter. "Neville Longbottom is currently my second best student, Mr Potter is definitely my best." She smiled "The boy is so smart and kind"

"Really?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes" Sprout nodded "you see he always knows the answers and politely puts up his hand every time. It's much more preferred to Granger's method of thrusting her hand up every time she knows the answer, I fully support encouraging answers but the girl seems to take it as a competition and glares at Mr Potter and anyone who dares to answer before her. In fact, last lesson Mr Potter didn't put his hand up for a single question while Miss Granger put her hand up for every one. I notice she looked very smug at the end, I asked Mr Potter about it and he said that he was just trying to give others a chance to answer. So thoughtful."

"Hmm" Dumbledore stroked his beard as he thought about what he learnt, that meant the boy was smart and a quick learner. He was also a thinker, he managed to show off his intelligence without getting any of the problems that Miss Granger earned by doing the same.

"My turn now" Filius smiled, he too spent several minutes discussing various students before he got to Mr Potter "and that boy is so brilliant" he said when he got to Harry's name "his mother would be so proud. Lily was always a natural, if I had to guess then I'd say Mr Potter could be much better if he keeps going the way he is going. Every time I give him a new charm to learn, he helps his friends first then he does it himself on the first try! Amazing young lad!" The process then repeated with Professor McGonagall, she discussed several students before reaching Mr Potter.

"The boy is even more impressive than his father" McGonagall said without a hint of doubt, surprising many people. Even Snape, whose hatred of Harry's father went past obsessive, could admit that James Potter was incredibly brilliant at transfigurations. "On his first class the boy transformed his matchstick into a needle on the first go and spent the rest of the lesson changing into various colours, I have it right now" McGonagall said as she removed the needle and handed it out so each teacher could take a turn looking at it "he turned it blue, red and yellow before he settled with green, something I believe was an intentional nod to the school houses."

"Impressive" Flitwick said before he handed it back to Professor McGonagall.

"The boy also spent the lesson helping his friends" Professor McGonagall smiled "he may look like his father but he is so much like Lily."

"Severus, what do you think of the boy?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"The boy is a talentless and spoilt brat!" Snape snarled "Just like his father, it's a miracle he can lift his big head off the ground"

"How dare you?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed "If the boy was anything like what he was in the rest of our classes then I am sure that he was not a 'talentless and spoilt brat'!"

"Just because you all favour the boy" Snape sneered at them.

"Are you going to act like you don't favour your own Slytherin's?" Flitwick countered "I know that I gave Draco Malfoy a detention and you took it over in what I do not doubt was an attempt to help the boy. Mr Potter on the other hand has been nothing but polite and kind to the rest of us."

"Just because you're all ensnared by his fame" Snape glared at them "I'm the only one who sees the strutting little demon for what he is, a..."

"That will be enough Severus" Dumbledore said firmly.

Snape, who appeared to be resisting an urge to continue ranting about all things Potter, had gave a stiff nod. Snape was also debating if he should inform them about his magic not working and losing his potions knowledge. He was positive that the Potter brat was responsible, after all it only happened after he had tried to read the boy's mind. Eventually he decided not to say anything.

If he did then he may end up admitting to reading the boy's mind, he would also end up losing value if he couldn't do magic or lost his potions knowledge, he didn't even know if the loss was permanent. Plus, if he did blame the boy then that was basically admitting that the boy was smarter and more powerful than him and Snape would never admit to that, not even if with his dying breath.

* * *

"Well that was fun" Harry said casually as he looked around the room. Daphne and Tracy were sitting on the sofa with wide eyes filled with awe, disbelief and a little bit of fear, meanwhile Isabella looked at him like he was the key to life. The other's in the house were either on their knees, looking at him with fear and awe or on the floor in agony while looking at him like he was the living form of evil. "You" Harry pointed at a black skinned first year who was hiding in the corner of the room "come here" The boy was obviously scared but reluctantly made his way over to Harry.

"So" Harry said as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, ignoring his flinch "your name is Blaise Zabini, correct?" The boy nodded quickly. "And you weren't part of this little movement against me?"

"N...no!" Blaise shook his head quickly.

"Relax" Harry smiled "if I suspected you were then you'd be on the floor with the rest of them, you chose to stay out of the way and that makes you smarter than the rest of your year mates who didn't. That's something that should be rewarded, would you like a reward?"

"Uh..." Blaise thought about it, on one hand the question could be a trap but on the other hand he could end up offending him by refusing, plus if he was being honest then Blaise might get something out of it "O...kay?" He said, unsure if that was a good answer.

"I currently have the best room out of all the people in our year, I'm gifting it to you" Harry said and Blaise's eyes widened.

"B...but...where will you sleep?" Blaise asked.

"That is a good question" Harry said with a thoughtful expression "obviously I need somewhere equally as good or more impressive, I know, I will sleep in the room reserved for Salazar Slytherin's heirs." Harry let go of Blaise and turned to a wall, the house watched as Harry began speaking, though none of them could understand what he was saying. In fact most thought it sounded like hissing, almost collectively they realised that he was speaking parsletounge.

The wall that Harry was speaking to opened and soon a doorway was revealed, the door was made of black oak and had many fancy snake designs. On the centre of the door was the symbol of Slytherin house.

"Excellent" Harry smiled, he then turned to the rest of the Slytherin's "I trust nobody will bother me, because if they do..." Harry began hissing again, everyone watched in horror as the snake designs around the common room came to life and began hissing alongside him. Everyone now became suddenly aware that their deaths could happen with just a few words from Harry. "Are we clear?" Harry asked and they all nodded.

"Oh! Can I come with you?!" Isabella asked with a pleading expression "Please!"

"Of course my dear" Harry smiled and the snake decorations returned to normal, Isabella squealed and rushed towards Harry and pulled him into a hug before she rushed over to the door, she stopped before entering. She turned and seemed to wait for Harry. Harry smiled, he turned to the rest of the common room.

"I think that I am a nice person well...I try to be every once in a while" Harry corrected, he waved his hand and all the injured Slytherin's healed instantly "this is my one act of kindness, do not test me again. Oh, before I forget..." Draco Malfoy flew through the air and landed in front of Harry, he looked up at Harry. His grey eyes filled with fear and terror. "your sister is mine, don't you dare even consider taking her from me. Understood?" Harry asked in a low voice and Draco nodded so fast that he actually hurt his neck.

Harry turned to Isabella, he extended a hand which she took and the two walked in to the room.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. I know a few people have questions and they will be revealed in time, I could just answer them now but that sort of ruins the point of reading the story. I want to thank everyone for being interested, in the next chapter we will have Harry meet Dumbledore for the first time along with a 'nice' little conversation between himself and Hermione Granger. If people want to give suggestions for how that conversation goes then I will read them but I won't promise to use them, just like with any suggestions I may get. I repeat, I will read them but I won't promise to use them.

Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

Tracy Davis was sat in the common room, it was late at night, she was thinking. She wasn't the smartest out of her friends but she was smart enough to see that things had changed, big changes as well, even Crabbe and Goyle could tell that things had changed. It all came back to one boy.

Harry Potter.

Every person knew him as the boy-who-lived, defeater of you-know-who, though a few believed it was actually his parents that defeated him. She was one of them, until recently. She hadn't known Harry Potter for that long yet she had already seen him beat an entire common room full of students with ease, it didn't even look like he was trying.

The strange part was that while she was scared, she somehow felt like she wasn't the one in danger, like she wouldn't be targeted. She felt more scared for other people than herself, it was at that moment that Tracy believed it was possible for Harry to have actually defeated you-know-who. She wondered what the limits of his powers were as she stared at the wall that he had disappeared into, the room for Slytherin's heir, she still couldn't believe that he spoke parsletounge, maybe he actually was the heir.

Though Harry has also affected her on a personal level, she wasn't sure what he had done to Isabella but it appeared to be a mixed package. On hand the girl was happier and more healthy than before but on the other hand she was acting totally different, though most the time she was just shy and quiet so maybe this was just how she acted when she had some confidence. But now Daphne was also getting closer to Harry, she saw the looks that Daphne gave Harry. Not as crazy or devoted as the ones Isabella gave but it was still obvious that she liked him.

Tracy couldn't help but feel let out, her friends were changing, they were changing without her. Was it all because of Harry? Well...he was a pretty good looking boy, he had lovely hair and beautiful eyes and a handsome face. He was also kind to her and the girls...when he wasn't scaring the crap out of Slytherin house. He was also strong, powerful, rich and famous. He had many good qualities, but that wasn't just it. He stood out somehow, for some reason she just felt drawn to him.

"Are you alright Tracy?" A voice asked, she jumped in her seat and turned around to see Harry sitting in a chair that wasn't there before "You know that Daphne and Isabella have a similar habit of thinking at night on that exact spot. I'm curious as to whether it is a girl thing or a best friend thing?"

"I'm fine" Tracy said "and...probably a best thing, we're a lot alike."

"I can see that" Harry nodded "you three are beautiful and smart girls, you're very powerful as well, I think you three have the potential to be very great wizards"

"Uh...thank you" Tracy said, a slight blush on her cheeks "I...I was wondering..."

"You were wondering what's happened between your friends and me" Harry finished for her.

"That obvious huh?"

"To me at least" Harry smiled "Daphne was worried I would hurt Isabella, I will tell you something similar to what I told her. I would never hurt your friends, I value them too much."

"Value?" Tracy asked.

"Yes" Harry nodded "you see, I see your value just like I saw Isabella's and Daphne's. You see, in this world, you have a few choices. you can be piss poor, you can get a job at the ministry that's likely low paying and spend years working up to a high value position or the easiest option of finding a nice pureblooded boy and marrying him. Those options disappoint me personally, I mean look at you, you have so much potential to be a great witch but it doesn't matter to people because you're a half-blood witch. I mean most of the women with high paying jobs in the ministry are purebloods, the half-bloods and muggleborns aren't as lucky.

But that's a discussion for another time. You see, I care for your friends, they're mine now. Would you like to join them?"

"W...what?" Tracy blurted.

"Would you like to become like them?" Harry asked as he leaned forward "Happy? Protected? Free? Do you want that?"

"W...well...y...yeah...b.."

"Excellent" Harry smiled right before placing his hand on Tracy's, a wave of excitement shot through her body. Her eyes briefly turned green as she felt better than she had ever done before, her head leaned forward just as Harry gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

'I've got the set' Harry thought with a mental grin.

"Th...that was amazing!" Tracy exclaimed once they had finished.

"Really?" Harry asked dryly before he kissed her again.

* * *

Tonks was sat on her bed, thinking, thinking about what she had found herself thinking about a lot recently. Though if you wanted to be accurate then you would say she wasn't thinking about a thing, no, she was thinking about a person. Harry Potter to be exact, the boy-who-lived and most famous student in the school. She didn't know what to do with him, it all started with her meeting him on the train and somehow ending up in a snogging session, a brilliant one if she was being honest.

Since then she couldn't stop thinking about him, their last meeting didn't help. It made it worse if anything, she didn't know what to do. He was constantly on her mind, she always felt a pit of jealousy and anger when she saw those blonde girls hang on to him. Her mind was currently divided into to parts, one part argued for him and one part argued against.

_He's too young, I can't have sex with him. It's against the law._

Only by a few years, plus he only has a few years to go since the wizarding world's age is thirteen because the boys mature faster than muggles.

_People will judge me, they already do so because I'm a metamorphamgus and related to two of you-know-who's worst followers._

They judge you anyway, besides who would have to know? You don't need to worry about them, if their opinion was so important then you'd be a plain haired regular student instead of a pink haired and happy student.

_But what if he doesn't want me? I am not asking an eleven year old for more snogging just to be rejected? Plus...what if he thinks I am a freak? What if he is like every other boy I've met?_

What if he is not? He kisses better than any other boy, and he already said that he wasn't interested in just my looks, plus he's a metamorphamaugus as well, he probably understands me better than every other boy and girl in this school. Plus it looks like he's control is better, he could probably even teach me.

Tonks slammed her head into her pillow with frustration and groaned, eventually she decided on a course of action. She would write to her mother and ask her for advice, though she'd leave the details out of it. If her mother found out that she was crushing on the boy-who-lived then she'd get teased constantly at best and disapproval and lectures at worse.

* * *

Harry Potter was currently sat in the library, he decided to let the girls have some time to their selves, now he had Tracy included in his little...group...though he supposed he could call it a harem. Would he call it harem? Yeah...it probably was. He supposed it'd be better if he got more girls added into it, three is a pitiful number for a harem. Though he supposed that he'd add Ginny to the list once she came to school, and soon Tonks would be an official member.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of someone opposite him. He glanced up and saw Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was a bushy haired girl with buck teeth, Harry thought that the girl could become quite a looker if she just fixed her hair and used magic to shrink her teeth, however this was one girl he would not be adding into his harem, his magic did not want him to have her and his magic was the only voice in his head worth listening to besides his own.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked in a polite voice.

"Just reading" Hermione shrugged and turned to her book, Harry was doubtful as there were plenty of free desks yet she chose to sit and share a desk with him. But for now he decided to play along, he returned to his own book, more than ready to play the patience game. He hated being patient, he much preferred just taking and doing whatever he wanted. But for now, he would wait, he would be patient and he would... "can I ask you something?" Hermione Granger looked up at him, apparently she was even less patient than him.

"You just did but go ahead" Harry replied as he looked at her.

"How are you so good?" Hermione asked.

"At what?" Harry asked, pretending to be confused.

"At lessons, you know all the answers, how do you know them all?" Hermione asked, to any other person she looked like a normal but eager to learn child. Not to Harry, he could see the real her, the desire to learn, no the demand to learn. He saw it in her eyes, the need to learn as much as she can, he had no doubt that she was the type of person to do whatever it took to complete her goals. He imagined she would have no problems with justifying any actions she takes as well.

"I study" Harry shrugged "simple learning and a good memory along with a healthy diet and body, it works wonders not just for the mind but also the soul."

"Don't lie to me" She replied, Harry could detect the small bit of anger in her tone "there's obviously more to it than that. I study more than everyone here, I am in the library more than everyone here."

"My goodness, do you really struggle with classes that much that you need so much more library time than everyone else?" Harry asked with a straight face.

"I do not struggle" Hermione glared at him "I am smart, and I study more than you so there is no way that you should be getting higher grades than me."

"You're not really smart" Harry responded.

"Yes I am!" Hermione said, incredibly offended by his words.

"You see, I don't think you are, you're not smart. You just have an eidetic memory, like me."

"Wait what?!"

"You see, I don't think you are, you're not smart. You just have an eidetic memory, like me. Harry repeated. "You're not smart, you just remember and repeat everything verbatim to the teachers. You always give the textbook answer while I make an actual effort to understand the material, you don't, you just repeat it. You're basically an organic recording device, you're fine in school but you're ruined as soon as you get in the real world."

"H...how did you know I had an eidetic memory?" Hermione asked, a little shaken at the way he casually admitted to knowing something she hadn't told anyone yet.

"I know all your secrets" Harry smiled, he then laughed, not a small laugh, a big laugh. Hermione Granger jumped in her seat when Harry Potter burst into maniacal laughter. She looked around and was surprised to see nobody else was reacting, they all went round their business like they couldn't hear him. In fact, it looked a lot like they couldn't hear him, they were all also looking everywhere but at the table that she and Harry were sitting at. Eventually Harry stopped, he looked at her with a feral smile that sent shivers down her spine. "I know all your secrets" He repeated.

"W...what...I..."

"I know all your secrets" Harry said in a sing song voice "your dirty little secrets! I know who you are."

"W...what?!" Hermione blurted out "But you can't! Nobody does! You can't know!"

"Well I do!" Harry laughed "Oh but don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone"

"You aren't" She looked at him with disbelief.

"Of course not" Harry looked at her like she was an idiot "I need to keep you around, I might get bored in the future. I need to be entertained. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this conversation...in fact neither will you."

"What do you mean?!"

"You see, I can't have you going to Dumbledore...not yet at least. You might spring the old man into action and while I would love a fight, I already have a plan set for him. Sorry, but I think it's best if you don't remember this conversation"

"You can't..." Hermione Granger was cut off when she suddenly noticed Harry Potter's green eyes glowing.

Her eyes unwillingly focused on nothing but the glow of those bright and emerald green eyes. Harry easily sent a small tentacle of magic from his hand, it slithered up Hermione's arm and then up her neck before it burrowed into her skin and travelled up into the brain. From there Harry quickly replaced the memory of what had just happened with a memory where she asked him his secrets and he simply responded by saying he had natural smarts and studied hard. Harry removed the tentacle and got rid of it, his eyes stopped glowing, it took Hermione Granger several seconds before she came back to reality.

Hermione blinked rapidly, she then looked at Harry Potter who had returned to reading his book. She huffed and stood up, he was so rude for just going back to reading while she was talking. She left, a bit disappointed that she hadn't learnt anything useful. Apparently all he does is study and be smart, she didn't believe that, he must have cheated. Somehow he cheated, there was no way he was smarter than her.

Harry watched as she departed, a smile on his face, at least now he didn't have to worry about being bored all of his time at Hogwarts. Now he had some one to torment...play with. Of course he had to be careful how everyone else saw it, he might be an evil wizard but no reason to let everyone know just yet.

* * *

"Alright girls?" Harry asked as he sat with Tracy, Daphne and Isabella at the Slytherin table. The other Slytherin's had taken the hint and stayed away, something that very much pleased Harry. It seemed they were at least smart enough to learn who to not piss off, pretty soon he would have to start training them to obey.

"Harry!" Isabella smiled happily and latched onto his right arm while Tracy latched onto his left.

"Well that's not fair" Daphne complained as she sat opposite the three.

"Tough" Tracy shrugged.

"Sorry" Isabella said sympathetically.

"Don't worry Daphne" Harry smiled at her "if you want then we can share a chair when we get back to the common room."

"Share a chair?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, if we can both fit on it then great. If not then one of us would have to sit on one of the arm rests...or perhaps I can sit on the chair and you can sit in my lap, which would you prefer."

"Lap!" Daphne answered immediately.

"That's not fair!" Tracy and Isabella complained.

"Tough" Daphne said to Tracy before giving Isabella a sympathetic "sorry".

"Girls, girls, remember to share" Harry said in an amused voice.

"By the way Harry" Isabella said as she leaned into him "perhaps you could teach us some magic, we need to learn"

"Ah, that's right" Harry nodded approvingly "you three will be members of my future inner circle, you'll need to be trained."

"You're going to have an inner circle?" Tracy asked.

"Of course, everyone worth listening to has an inner circle" Harry said as if it was an obvious fact "don't worry, I will get you three a great teacher"

"Why can't you do it?" Isabella pouted.

"As much as I'd love to, I do have several other things to do along with things I'll likely have to do in the future, but I will be monitoring your progress and you will be rewarded for your efforts."

"Who's going to teach us?" Daphne asked curiously.

"I have someone special in mind" Harry smiled "but I'm going to keep it a secret for now"

"Harry!" The girls complained while Harry smirked, the girls were nothing if not amusing.

* * *

"Ah, my apologies" Harry said when he 'accidently' bumped into someone, he looked up and saw that person was Dumbledore.

"Not a problem, my boy" Dumbledore smiled back, he had 'accidently' bumped into the young Potter boy. This was a brilliant opportunity to learn more and form an opinion on the boy. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore said, extending a hand.

"Harry Potter sir" Harry smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand "you're the headmaster aren't you?" He asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Why yes, yes I am" Dumbledore chuckled "though I am guessing that you already knew that"

"Yes but I wanted to make sure" Harry gave him a sheepish smile "I didn't want to accidently call the wrong person 'headmaster', I mean what if another wizard went around with a similar look to you but wore a fez instead?"

"Ah yes, I can see your point Mr Potter" Dumbledore smiled, so far he had seen that the boy is polite and well mannered. Curious too, that could be good depending on how curious he was. "Where are you heading off to? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all sir, I am just heading back to the Slytherin common room" Harry answered.

"Ah, and how are you settling into Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked, very interested in knowing the answer.

"Quite well, at least I think I am settling quite well. I've made some friends"

"Ah yes, that would be those three lovely ladies you hang out with. Miss Malfoy, Greengrass and Davis correct?"

"That'd be them sir" Harry grinned.

"They seem awfully attached to you if you don't mind me saying so" Dumbledore said, and it was true. The young Malfoy girl was especially attached to Harry and that worried him, what if it was some ploy that Lucius Malfoy had came up with to lure Harry to the dark side? He would not allow that to happen, especially when he hadn't even finished trying to lure him to the light side.

"Ah yes" Harry nodded in agreement, before he took on a bit of an awkward look "well...uh...there is a reason but...I'm not sure if I should say sir...I mean...they might not like me telling it."

"I assure you my boy, I won't tell anyone" Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Learning to keep secrets is one of the many things that I have learnt over the years." He added hoping that it would help convince Harry.

"Well sir.." Harry looked like he was struggling before he's face took on one of reluctance. "...I don't think they get along with their families" he said with a whisper, acting like it's the biggest secret he ever kept "I think they're just glad to have a friend. Please don't tell anyone I said that!" Harry added the last part in a worried voice.

"Do not worry my boy, I won't" Dumbledore said, he was rather happy after talking with Harry.

The boy was so polite and kind, honestly, caring about his friends so much. Exactly what Dumbledore wanted in a saviour, kind and caring and willing to help others. It also appeared that the boy was easy to guide, judging from the way that he listened to him. But Tom was also a 'kind and charming boy', now he's Voldemort. Dumbledore quickly dived into Harry's mind, not wanting to take a chance like he had with Tom. He looked in Harry's mind and saw mainly worry and guilt for revealing information about his friends.

He also saw the boy taking the time to comfort each girl, he as glad that Harry appeared to be a really nice boy. He quickly exited his mind, not wanting to take too much time.

"Well it was good to see you my boy" Dumbledore smiled and patted Harry on the head before he walked off

Harry kept a smile up until he was sure that Dumbledore was out of sight, his smile immediately turned into a scowl. He was rather livid that the old man had decided to just go through his mind, Harry was tempted to take the man's mental probe and just break it, causing the man extreme pain. But he played along for now, the old man seemed to take the fake memories at face value and knew he had to get out before he was discovered.

'Definitely have to keep an eye out for him' Harry thought.

* * *

"Wakey wakey" A soft voice brought her out of her sleep. Her eyes blinked as she raised her hands and wiped the dust away from her eyes. She blinked again when she saw somebody standing in front of her. How did he get in here?! The door was still locked, she was sure of it. Even when she was asleep she should have been able to know if someone was coming, the footsteps always woke her up. She looked at the intruder and her eyes widened when she realised that it wasn't an adult, in fact it was a boy. Eleven to thirteen she would guess.

He had black messy hair that appeared to blend into the shadows of the night and the darkness of the room, she could only barely see it. Though she managed to see it thanks to the light, not light from a window, no...light from the boy's eyes. His emerald, glowing eyes. Suddenly she began feeling overwhelmed, power radiated from the boy. It was intense, it was strong and it was intoxicating!

"What are you doing here?" She asked, once his power had lowered itself, allowing her to breath. But it was clear that he could just as easily bring it back.

"I need your assistance" Harry smiled at her as he leaned forward, she gasped when she saw his scar and recognised who he was. "Ah, I have your interest now, don't I? Good, let's talk."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you like the chapter. Before we get on with the rest of the message, I am just doing this thing that I am calling 'review street' (based off conversation street from the Grand Tour), it's where I just take the time to read and respond to some of the reviews I have got for the previous chapter. So if you guys post a review on this chapter, then when I post the next one I might read the ones for this chapter on the A.N for the next one...hope that makes sense.

* * *

Review street:

Naruto009523 -0k I just have to ask and you can answer by explaining in the next chapter but how come no one has commented on the fact he has used nothing but wandless magic since he got to the school? You know the thing that Harry Potter verse magicals deem impossible unless you are as powerful as Merlin or something like that. So how has no one said anything especially Minerva who literally stood there and watched him change the needle's color multiple times in front of her? Anyway that is the only question I had so I hope you answer it in the future chapters thank-you. So on that note I just wanted to say I love the story and I hope to see the next chapter posted soon.

**Response - **Okay, I think you missed the bit where it said he waved his wand. In class Harry Potter uses a wand in public, he only uses wandless magic against the Slytherin's who are too scared to tell anyone. When he uses wandless magic in public he makes sure nobody sees it.

Ice Emperor - I see Harry is channeling the evilest & powerful person in fictional history...POPO gods tremble at the name and now it seems harry is gaining his power.

**Response - **I think me, Harry and Popo would be upset if nobody had understood that reference. But you did so well done. :)

magitech - Nice  
Slytherin is obviously a House where you have to show them the stick to get any peace and quiet as well as respect. Though Draco's method is to squeal about his father.  
That always bothered me, aren't their fathers also wizards?

typical Snivellus, a weak, petty, spiteful coward suffering from James Potter envy and too blind to see it. A man "so brave" he takes it out on an eleven year old orphan.

I hope Dumbles tries his usual mind rape and gets more than he bargained for.

it would be fun to see harry tell Hermione he knows she has an eidetic memory, that's how she gets her perfect scores and that he isn't impressed. With that little advantage of course you get perfect scores but it doesn't mean you're actually intelligent. You're just an organic recording device.  
Early school is mainly about record/repeat information and since she has NO imagination or ability to come up with original thoughts, she'll fail after she gets out of schools protective environment.  
And given how she goes out of her way to alienate people, she'll end up as either the school librarian or a crazy cat lady.

Maybe Isabella can persuade Harry to rescue Narcissa from "little boy" Lucius

**Response -** You see, I listen to you guys. Included some of those very lines, even though I paraphrased a little. Narcissa will be brought in later in the story. I know Snape wasn't in this chapter but he'll be in the next. Promise. As for Dumbledore's mind rape thing, for now Harry's going to play along, for now at least.

Khatix - Would be interesting if during or at the end of the Harry/Hermione scene he brushs past her and gives her a quick hit of his Happy/feel good power, something to continue in the fic perhaps having her turn to a sort of addict/junkie for more hits seeing how her personality is it would be easy to make happen and she ends up as his slave/pet. Still hoping that at some point soon Draco walks into his room as sees Harry shagging Pansy on Draco's bed or a 3 way with Pansy and Isabella and just for kicks like in the first American Pie at the end, Draco is like "..Sister...Potter..." then he faints.

**Response -** Pansy will be brought in later, as for that situation you gave where Draco walks in on them...yeah that's definitely going to happen eventually. As for the Hermione part of your suggestion, sorry that hasn't happened this chapter but might happen later on in the chapters. Harry's evil, he won't care what he does to Hermione, he's just choosing to act innocent at the moment and keep her alive because he's bored.

Thobbs **-** I'm liking the story so far but I feel that you tend too focus to much on your OCs like in your not a hero story (the harry/daphne one) you game your focus on Rose and sort of forgot about Tracey who by the way was like the best friend of the female lead. Here to your focusing too much on Isabella than others except Ginny. If this is a harem story at least try to give everyone somewhat equal focus. Please flesh out Tracey and Tonks.

**Response -** Okay, your criticism has been noted and I thank you for your honest opinion, I also thank you for not being a dick when you told me your opinion. There are many people who think their opinion is somehow more valuable or appreciated if they add in some insults, it's not, it just makes me ignore them. As for your review, this story is still in the early parts and there is still plenty of time for them to have more fleshing out.

In this chapter I brought her into Harry's harem, she and Tonks will have more time along with Daphne and any other girls that are brought in.

* * *

That was the end of review street, hope you liked it.

Also can anyone guess who the person Harry visited is? I think at least a few might be able to, I don't know how obvious it might be to you lot.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

"AAARGH!" Snape let out a scream of pure rage as he tossed a cauldron at a wall. "What is wrong with me?!" He fumed.

This was impossible, he was Severus Snape, youngest potions master in history and high up in skill in both the dark lord and Dumbledore's groups. It was impossible for him to lose both his magic and knowledge of potions, at this point he was about as useful as a squib. If Dumbledore found out then he might try and fix it but should he fail then he'd cast him away, when the dark lord returns he'd probably laugh and mock him before torturing him and killing him.

The children, death eaters and death eaters children would laugh at him. Snape had made his fair share of enemies on both the dark and light side, he couldn't let them know. He wouldn't have any respect left in school, let alone in the outside world.

Snape blamed Potter, it had to be the boy's fault. This all started after he tried to read the brat's mind, he didn't detect any shields, not that he expected any, so he reached in and only saw confusion. The next thing he knew was he no longer remembered any of the knowledge he prized himself on nor did he have any of the skills that caught the eye of the dark lord.

Potter, the very name infuriated him, he had no idea how the son of James Potter got into Slytherin but he was convinced that James Potter had somehow got the boy to go to Slytherin just to ruin his life some more. The boy was smarter and better looking than James Potter and that pissed Snape off even more, he couldn't compete with the first Potter when it came to looks and now this new one was like an upgrade of the old arrogant toe rag.

He was already sick and tired of listening to the other teachers praise the boy, he had to listen to them constantly compare him to his parents and constantly say how he got the best from both parents. Snape called bullshit, Harry Potter did not have the best of both parents, Harry Potter did not have boobs! Not like Lily, oh poor Lily, tricked by James Potter and his stupid face. She then had to risk her figure giving birth to that stupid boy, stupid arrogant snotty nosed brat!

* * *

"Achoo!" Harry sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Tracy asked as she and the others girls sat next to him in the common room.

"Yeah" Harry nodded "just suddenly felt an urge to kill somebody for some reason, don't worry, I get them all the time."

"P...Potter" A voice said, Harry and the girls looked up to see all the first years Slytherin's were nervously standing in front of him.

"Ah, ladies, gentlemen...Isabella's brother" Harry nodded to them "I assume you want to speak with me"

"Yes" Malfoy nodded, ignoring his earlier comment. "We wished to join you"

"Join me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We...we wished to follow you, serve under you" The girl next to him stated, more than a bit nervously.

"You mean you wish for me to be your lord?"

"Uh...yes?"

"And your name would be?"

"P...Pansy Parkinson"

"Well I suppose I could use some followers" Harry mused "after all an inner circle is not possible if I didn't have an outer circle."

"Excellent!" Draco beamed, he was many things but an opportunist was one of them and he would be absolutely foolish to not see the potential in Harry Potter. He had power, looks, fame, money, brilliant family heritage despite being a half-blood, the teachers were all singing praises about him along with the rest of the school. If Draco had to sum up Harry Potter in two words then it would be 'annoyingly perfect', because he was annoyingly perfect. "You will need a right hand man of course, I am more than willing to volunteer for the position and..."

"Wait, why should you get it?" Nott interrupted "My family's not as rich as yours but our bloodline goes back far longer."

"Only about two generations" Malfoy scoffed.

"That's still..."

"Children" Harry interrupted and they turned to him "that's what I see now, neither of you will be my right hand. I need intelligence, power, skill and loyalty. Neither of you have shown me any yet. I currently have a right hand anyway" Harry said gesturing to Isabella who smiled at him.

"But..." Malfoy began only to be interrupted.

"That's right Draco" Isabella grinned and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist "he knows who to trust."

"But my lord" Draco began protesting "she's not even the heir to the Malfoy line and she is just a bastard child"

"Perhaps" Harry shrugged "but she has something that you don't have. Loyalty. Her loyalty to me is not in question, your loyalty is. Prove yourselves to me overtime and I may allow you a spot in my inner circle...once I've made it."

"Just allow us to prove ourselves" Draco replied. "We'll do anything!"

"You'd be willing to do anything to prove yourselves?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, anything" Draco nodded.

"Tell me Draco, Miss Parkinson is your fiancée, correct?" harry asked in a slow and calm voice.

"Yes" Draco nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I want her" Harry smiled, Pansy and Draco blinked while the other Slytherin's dropped their jaws.

"But...but she..." Draco stuttered.

"Surely it's a fair deal, isn't it Draco?" Harry smirked. "You gain my power, my influence, my fame and all that comes with it in exchange for one girl who you can still marry later, surely you think that's a good idea?"

"W...well" Draco's began thinking of it, not noticing Pansy's face "...fine, have her."

"But Draco, you can't!" Pansy blurted out.

"Quiet Pansy!" Draco hissed just as Harry stood up "She's yours" Draco nudged her towards him.

"I thank you Draco" Harry said, wrapping one hand around her waist and using his other hand to gently lift up her chin so she would look at him.

Pansy held back tears of fury and sadness, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Ever since she had found out that Draco was going to be her future husband she had dreamed of the day the two would finally be married, and now here she was being traded like a common cow! She watched as Potter brought his face closer to hers, she didn't know how to feel. Yes he was powerful and good looking and rich but that wasn't the point, she had just went from Draco's princess to Potter's toy in the space of a few seconds. His lips neared, she could feel his breath on her face, she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

She waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Nothing was happening, she opened her eyes and saw Potter looking at her. She saw the look in his eyes, she wasn't sure what it was. Was it sympathy? Pity?

"You'd really just let me take her Draco?" Harry said to Draco. "Very well, I will give you a chance, leave now" They all began leaving when Harry grabbed Pansy by the arm, he pulled her closer and leaned into her ear. "He doesn't value you" he whispered "you can do better". With those final words he nudged her forwards, encouraging her to walk away.

Pansy slowly began walking away, though she spared a glance back at Harry before continuing, his words ringing in her head.

* * *

Tonks sighed as she reread the letter that her mother had sent him, it was nice but it was just a simple 'follow your heart' sort of thing. She supposed that her mother couldn't really give the best advice when she didn't know the full situation but there was no way in hell that she was going to write her mother and basically ask her if she should get together with an eleven year old celebrity.

Though it can be argued that this was no mere eleven year old, even with him being the boy-who-lived and defeater of the worst dark lord known to man, but there was just something about him. He had the body of an eleven year old but he didn't give the impression of an eleven year old, he gave an aura of a much older person. Sometimes when she was near him she would forget who was the older one. There was just something...mature about him.

Tonks knew she had to do something, it was getting ridiculous how much she was obsessing over this. When he was near and she somehow always knew that he was near, she was either glancing at him constantly or being pissed off at seeing all those other girls constantly attached to him. Obviously she would be much better company than those girls, she was older and could change her form constantly and oh god she's getting ridiculously jealous, this had to stop before she ended up a creepy stalker following him everywhere.

She did wonder what it would be like if they got together, how long would it last? A few days, a week, a month, a year, longer? She had absolutely no idea. If she did get together with him then would she be able to deal with other people judging her? She already had enough of that as it is, plus what if the judgment was turned on Harry? Would people think he's just a child that can be manipulated by any older lady with good looks? If they got together then would their relationship be kept a secret? That could probably work until he was older then it could be revealed.

Also what would Harry be like in a relationship? Would he be romantic? Would he just want her for some snogging? What would he see her as? A cool girlfriend or a good toy for him to use to showoff and play with? What would he see her as? A woman or just some slut?

Eventually Tonks just stopped thinking and groaned into her hands. She was just going to stop thinking about it until the next time she saw Harry Potter and that time she would not snog him, probably. Oh who was she kidding? It was more than likely going to happen. There was just something about him, he seemed so much more mature than someone his age had a right to be.

* * *

"Gather around" Madam Hooch said as the first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's gathered around for their first flying lesson. The Gryffindor's stood on one side and the Slytherin's stood on the other side, each student had a broomstick on the floor next to them.

Harry noticed that Draco tried to stand next to him on his right, it was obvious the boy wanted to look like he was the right hand Slytherin. Apparently he realised that he couldn't be the top snake so wanted to at least be second, unfortunately for him that spot was taken by Isabella. Daphne had taken the spot on his left so that left his plan reduced to crap.

"That's good" Madam Hooch said "now I want you to put your right hand out and say the word 'up'"

"Up" The class said. Not many brooms went up the first time, one or two Gryffindor's managed it. As for the Slytherin's, Isabella and Tracy got the broom to rise slightly before they fell down. Daphne, the one girl of the three who doesn't like quidditch, managed it, greatly annoying the other two. Draco managed it and seemed rather pleased by the fact, Harry simply calmly said the word and the broom didn't fly into his hand, it floated up in a controlled and graceful manner.

Those with less knowledge about magic would assume that he only just about managed to do it, those with knowledge could see how controlled and skilled he was. Though at the moment nobody noticed as they were focused on Ron Weasley who had somehow managed to hit himself in the face with the broom.

"Good" Madam Hooch said once everyone had their brooms in their hands "now mount them" She began walking around and correcting everyone's grip.

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Malfoy demanded when she corrected his grip.

"It means it's wrong Mr Malfoy" She said dryly "I don't know how much clearer I can be."

"But I've always done it like this!" He argued.

"Then you've always done it wrong" She shrugged.

"But..."

"Malfoy" Harry cut him off "unless you somehow possess a higher qualification than the professor, I'd advise listening to her." Harry ended his voice with a subtle hint of warning. Malfoy gulped and nodded.

"Thank you Mr Potter" Madam Hooch said, not noticing Malfoy's reaction as she was looking at Harry when he spoke. She then walked around and continued with the lesson.

During the lesson Harry felt a spell being used from a short distance away, his magic warned him of the danger. He easily blocked the spell, he realised that it wasn't actually aimed at him, but his broom instead. If that had hit then it would've caused his broom to go crazy, the magic already told him who shot the spell. He wasn't sure what to do about that, on one hand he could just kill him but on the other hand he could keep him around for entertainment. Decisions, decisions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

"Psst!" A voice hissed, Harry stopped though he knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"I must say Tonks." Harry said "We really should stop meeting like this, it's really..." Harry didn't get to finish speaking before he found himself grabbed by the collar and pulled into an abandoned classroom. Tonks closed the door and waved her wand several times to insure they would have privacy. She then turned to look at Harry and nearly jumped in shock when she saw that he was sitting on the opposite side of the room on top of the teachers desk which was strange as it only took her about five seconds to perform her spells and she was pretty sure he was still in her hand when she was doing so.

'Screw it' She thought as she didn't currently have the desire to think about it. Tonks walked over to the desk and placed her hands on either side of where Harry was sitting, she gave him a stern expression yet he still smiled at her. She was beginning to get annoyed at how amused he looked.

"You look so cute when you're angry" Harry said, still smiling.

"Stop that." She said immediately.

"Stop what?"

"Whatever it is you're doing to me, I want to know why."

"I've told you why. I want you."

"You want me?" She repeated, at this point she wasn't sure if he knew what sort of effect his words were having on her. Though she thought that he probably did.

"Yes" Harry repeated. "I want you, not the metamorphamgus, not the relative of the Black family and not even the prefect. I want you, Nymphadora Tonks."

"What are you doing to me?" She asked, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Nothing harmful." Harry promised as he leaned closer to her. "I am freeing you.,"

"Freeing me?"

"Tonks this world stinks and you know it. People suffer because of their blood, but let's skip over that and talk about us. I am the boy-who-lived, doesn't matter if I like it but I am. So as far as everyone else is concerned I am their property to do with what they wish. I am a public attraction for them all, they don't care for me. Look at you, Metamorphamgus, a very rare ability. To everyone else you're just an exotic sex toy or a way to be entertained. I am freeing you so this world can no longer harm you. You won't have to worry about being who they want you to be. I can make you free."

"Make me into what?" Tonks asked, hanging on to his every world.

"Part of a better world." Harry said. "You know what, let's save this conversation for another time. I can pitch it to you later. Let's discuss you and me. You want this, I want this, what's the problem?"

"Well...I'm older" Tonks said.

"I'm more mature"

"Hey, that's not true."

"I'm not the one who has made their hair the brightest shade of pink possible" Harry countered.

"...fair point...but what if people find out?"

"It'd be none of their damn business but they don't have to find out."

"But if people see me with you..."

"They don't have to." Harry interrupted her, he stood up as he got off the desk, causing Tonks to take a step back. "Metamorphamgus remember?" Harry's body grew up until he was now an inch taller than Tonks.

She gulped as she saw him standing in front of him, he looked handsome before but now he looked god-like. His eyes seemed more powerful as they looked down on her.

"I can be someone else in front of your friends if you want" Harry offered. "I can grow and then change my hair if that makes you feel better. Would that make you feel better?"

"I...uh...yes, I mean no." Tonks quickly shook her head. "I mean...you look good but I can't ask you to do that for me. I mean I've got enough people asking me to change for them, I'd look like a hypocrite if I asked you to do the same."

"And that's why you're different from others Tonks." Harry gave her a wide smile. "Most people in your position would have said yes, you are special Tonks, never let anyone tell you otherwise." Harry said as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

Tonks gulped as she felt him pull her close, his head lowered so his lips could meet her own. Their lips met together in a gentle kiss, Tonk's couldn't help but place her hands around his neck. The kiss deepened with Tonk's hands running through Harry's hair. They had eventually moved into snogging and kept at it for a while, Harry's hands went lower then than Tonk's waist and squeezed, Tonk's didn't get much of a chance to react to it as a second later she found herself lifted into the air and placed on the desk.

"H...Harry" she broke off the kiss, Harry continued and decided to start kissing her jaw and neck instead. "W...wait...what about..." Tonks was cut off as Harry stopped kissing her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Do you want this?" He asked, his eyes shining as his voice was filled with power.

"W...what?" She blinked.

"Do...you..want this?" He repeated.

"Um...yeah...yeah, I do."

"Then screw what everyone else thinks and fucking kiss me now." Harry ordered.

Tonks wasn't sure if it was the power in his voice, his eyes or just his commanding presence or even the fact that she wanted to, but a second later she smashed her lips against his as her hands wrapped around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. Harry's right hand slid along her thigh while his left hand held her by the waist. Their lower halves began grinding against each other.

"Take your clothes off." Tonks whispered in-between kissing.

"If that's what you want." Harry grinned.

An hour later a very happy Harry and exhausted but happy Tonks left the classroom. Harry had changed back into his regular form.

"That...was brilliant" Tonks breathed out.

"It was" Harry agreed.

"Tonks, Mr Potter" A voice said and both turned to see Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher and Tonk's head of house. "What are you two doing?" Tonks froze, she was about to come up with an excuse when Harry beat her to it.

"Prefect Tonks was helping me Professor" Harry said to her, innocent practically plastered onto his face. "I was exploring the castle when I met her and she's offered to show me the way back to great hall."

"Oh" Professor Sprout smiled at Tonks. "Well done Tonks, I'm glad to see that you're taking your duties seriously, ten points to Hufflepuff. And...oh, why do you look so tired?"

"Oh, I was practising some seventh year spells, I was walking to the bathroom to go and freshen up when I found Harry." Tonks lied flawlessly.

"Oh, well take it easy dear," Sprout said in a caring manner "you don't want to burn yourself out and in the future I'd prefer it if you have someone older with you to help you practise. Another seventh year or a teacher, understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Tonks grinned with a mock salute.

"Well I'll be off." Sprout smiled "I'll see you both later." Sprout added as she walked off.

"You're a good liar" Harry said to Tonks.

"You're not bad yourself." She grinned.

"You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

Harry and the other Slytherin first years were currently walking towards their next class. Harry was at the front, with Isabella on his right and her arms wrapped around his right arm while Daphne was standing on his left and Tracy stood on her left. The other Slytherin's walked behind them.

"Ah, what's this?" Harry said as he stopped and the other's stopped as well. A cat was stood in front of them.

"Is that the professor?" Tracy asked.

"No, she's smaller and a different shade in her cat form" Daphne replied "plus this cat has more fur."

"Hello" Harry said as he knelt down and began petting. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Uh...that's a cat" Draco pointed out.

"I do have eyes Malfoy" Harry responded.

"I think he means why are you talking to the cat, and while we're on that topic, why are you talking to the cat?" Nott responded.

"Oi" A rough voice said and they all saw Argus Filch, the school caretaker, walking towards them.

"What are you lot doing to Mrs Norris?!" He demanded.

"Mrs Norris?" Malfoy asked, confusion evident on his face.

"I believe he is referring to this cat" Harry said dryly to Malfoy before turning to Filch. "I assume this is your cat."

"Yeah, she is" Filch nodded "and I..."

"She's very beautiful" Harry said, surprising Filch.

"Uh...yeah, she is" Filch agreed.

"Is there a Mr Norris?" Harry asked.

"Dead" Filch answered.

"My condolences" Harry said sympathetically. "What do you plan to do about her fur?" He asked.

"Her fur?" Filch blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Yes, take a close look" Harry gestured to some patches on her fur. "That's not good for her, it can make her itchy and damage her skin."

"What?!" Filch got to his knees and quickly looked at the patches.

"It's easily treatable though." Harry said as he pulled out a parchment and a pen, he wrote something on the parchment and handed it to Filch. "There, just owl order that and she should be fine."

"T...thank you" Filch said as he looked at Harry like he wasn't sure if he was real.

"Not a problem sir, now if you don't mind then I am going to go to class with my friends."

"Uh...right, of course" Filch nodded just as Harry stood up and walked off, the other Slytherin's walked after him.

"I don't know why you were being so kind to him." Malfoy said once they were out of ear shot. "I've heard from father that he is just a squib."

"And that matters?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Draco paused, he wasn't sure if he had just made a mistake so decided to be cautious with his next words "it's just why waste your time on a squib when there are so many wizards and witches?"

"An obedient kitten is better than a wild cat." Harry said. "It doesn't matter, as far as I'm concerned everyone is weaker than me. Besides, do you know where Voldemort and Dumbledore have gone wrong?"

"Uh...no"

"They both made more enemies than they can handle." Harry answered. "Dumbledore has Voldemort, everyone on Voldemort's side, plus everyone who believes that he isn't capable of doing what needs to be done. Voldemort would have had everyone who is not pureblood but he was smart enough to bring in werewolves and the like, making them enemies of Dumbledore as Voldemort has done more for them than Dumbledore has."

"What does that have to do with the squib?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Very simple, a weak ally is better than a weak enemy." Harry replied. "The caretaker may be a squib but he still holds a very important position in this school, it's better to be on his good side than on his bad."

"True" Draco nodded "but I still don't think squibs like him should be allowed."

"Ah, perhaps I should remove him Draco, would that please you?" Harry asked Draco.

"Uh...yes my lord," Draco smiled "that would."

"Perhaps I should remove all of the muggleborn and squibs from Hogwarts's, would you like that? I can do it if you want."

"Uh...yes my lord, I would."

"Hmm, and once I'm done I'll need a new caretaker, how about you Draco?" Harry asked with a smile, mirrored by Isabella.

"Wait what?" Draco blurted out.

"Well if we have no squibs and muggleborns then it'll be up to the purebloods to pick up the slack" Isabella grinned, immediately understanding what Harry was saying.

"Excellent" Harry smirked and kissed Isabella on the lips "you understand perfectly don't you?"

"Understand what?" Nott asked.

"Oh Merlin" Tracy and Daphne sighed at the same time.

"He's saying that without the squibs and muggleborns doing those jobs then we purebloods would have to." Parkinson explained.

"Excellent Parkinson" Harry grinned at her, causing the girl to blush. He then turned to Draco. "Would you be willing to take the squib's job?"

"Uh...no" Draco shook his head, he had never done any cleaning in his life.

"And have you considered what no muggleborns would mean for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Draco looked even more confused.

"How are you related to him?" Harry asked Isabella.

"I took all the good stuff." She shrugged.

"Ah" Harry nodded in understanding, he then turned to Draco. "Hogwarts is a private school and functions by having the wizards and witches attending pay for it, are you with me so far?" Draco nodded. "Well at least half of Hogwarts is filled with muggleborns, if they're all gone then that means that Hogwarts's loses a lot of money. To counter that they'll have to either go out of business or charge the purebloods even more. The same would happen with all sorts of businesses if Britain lost all of it's muggleborns and squibs, everything from Gringotts services to simple potion supplies.

Speaking of Gringotts, the goblins will have to produce more money due to how much is needed which would mean that the value of said money will change and...you know what I don't have the effort nor time to explain this. Long story short, it would ruin the country Draco."

"I didn't think about that" Draco gulped.

"And that's why you are not my right hand." Harry responded, Isabella smiled happily at his answer while giving her brother a smug look. "The problem that you all possess is that you're too simple. You're parents are blinded by their desires for pureblood supremacy and they've done the same to you. It's all you think about, even to the point where you forget that my mother was a muggleborn." Harry stopped and turned to look at Draco who gulped. "Tell me, are both of your parents pureblood?"

"Uh...yes" Draco said, though it sounded like he wasn't sure.

"Well my mother was a muggleborn and I am capable of obliterating all of you." Harry said, a hint of warning his voice that they all caught. "Grow up, all of you, I will not waste my time babysitting a bunch of babies who can't even tell between reality and what they wish to be true."

"S...sorry my lord, I..."

"Will get better." Harry interrupted as he looked at Malfoy. "A new world is coming Malfoy, you're spot in it isn't secure yet. Now come on, I m not being late to class." Harry walked off with everyone following behind him, including Malfoy who barely noticed the fact that the other Slytherin's were now walking ahead of him.

* * *

"Now girls" Harry said as he brought Daphne, Tracy and Isabella into his room. "I mentioned training you before, you should recall me telling you about me getting you a teacher." The girls nodded in the affirmative. "Well she's here." Harry gestured to his right, the girls all turned their head to see the new arrival.

It was a woman with a curvy body, her clothes possessed a gothic style, she walked with the grace of a predator. Her eyes were as black as her curly hair.

"Ladies" Harry grinned as the woman arrived at his side and placed her hands on his shoulder "meet your new teacher, Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, first of all well done to anyone who managed to guess that the woman from chapter 7 was Bellatrix, more on that later. Now thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

"What?!" The girls blurted out, things that they did not expect to happen included one of you-know-who's best death eaters to suddenly appear in front of them.

"You heard me," Harry said as his hand causally reached behind Bellatrix and cupped her backside. "This is your new teacher."

"But isn't she..." Tracy trailed off, not quite sure how to say what she wanted to say.

"A member of Voldemort's death eaters?" Bellatrix finished for her. "I used to be. Now I serve my new master." Bellatrix smiled, thought that may have been because of where Harry's hand was.

"New master?" Daphne repeated.

"Him." Bellatrix said as she gestured to Harry with her head while her hands began rubbing his shoulders.

"I said I'd get you three a teacher," Harry reminded them "you three are my girls, I wasn't going to get you anything less than the best."

"You think I'm the best?" Bellatrix asked Harry with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Please," Harry said with an amused eyeroll. "you know how good you are, there is no need to fish for compliments." Harry looked at the girls. "Bellatrix will be your personal tutor, at least when I don't have her doing other things for me."

"Other things like what?" Tracy asked.

"Well I'm sure I'll eventually need someone to be tortured." Harry shrugged. "Now introduce yourselves."

"Uh...I am Tracy Davis." Tracy said nervously.

"Daphne Greengrass." Daphne said, slightly better than her friend.

"Hi auntie!" Isabella said cheerfully.

"Auntie? Wait...Isabella?!" Bella blurted out happily. "Is that you?! I remember when you were just a baby! Oh, come here!" She made her way over and pulled her niece into a hug. "I've missed you! I can't believe I'm teaching you now!"

"Oh!" Isabella quickly raised her head and looked towards her aunt with a hopeful expression. "Can you teach me how to curse Draco and dad?"

"You are now my favourite relative!" Bellatrix squealed as she hugged her niece again. "Of course I will help you curse your brother and father, from what I've heard your brother is nearly as big of a prat as your father. Always thought Narcissa could do better."

"True." Isabella nodded in agreement.

"Not that this isn't heart touching or beautiful, but what will we be learning?" Daphne asked.

"First of all, you'll be learning all basic spells that Bellatrix thinks you should know." Harry said. "She'll also help you improve on anything you might learn at school."

"Will we be learning dark arts?" Isabella asked Bellatrix and Harry.

"Yes, you will." Harry nodded. "Though you're going to start slow, many uneducated witches and wizards have made the mistakes of diving headfirst into the dark arts without proper instructions and ended up as useless and unstable idiots."

"What about me?" Bellatrix asked.

"You're just unstable." Harry answered.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back before turning to the girs. "Once Bellatrix is done then you three will be able to rule the whole of Slytherin house and keep them in line without any help from me at all. It'll take some time but I have a lot of faith in you all. Bellatrix..." Harry said as he turned to her. "...have fun." He said before walking out.

Harry returned half an hour later to find the girls all exhausted and lying on the floor, while Bellatrix was smiling sheepishly at him.

"Oops" Was all she said.

* * *

"One of the wizards most rudimentary skills is levitation..." Professor Flitwick, the charms professor and head of Ravenclaw class said as he taught his first year class of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. "or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers?" He asked, making sure each student had a feather in front of them. "Good, now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising. Just swish and flick, everyone."

"Just swish and flick." The class repeated.

"Very good and remember to enunciate." Flitwick said. "Remember the incantation, 'wingardium leviosa'." He watches as the class all attempted the spell, nobody seemed to get it immediately but that did not surprise him, the last person to get it on the first time was Lily Evans. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he saw everyone looking up, he looked in the direction of their eyes and saw somebody had levitated a feather up to the ceiling.

He looked around to see who was casting the spell and his eyes landed on none other than Harry Potter who had his wand aimed at it.

"Oh well done!" Flitwick exclaimed happily. "Just like your mother Mr Potter, well done, ten points to Slytherin."

"Thank you sir" Harry said as he lowered the feather back down. "Would you like me to help the others sir?" He asked with a polite smile.

"That would be wonderful," Flitwick gave him a bright smile, such a lovely boy, Lilly would be proud. "take ten more points for Slytherin. Now the rest of you, come on, keep going."

"Granger is glaring at you" Isabella whispered to Harry, who was really trying not to look at Granger who wasn't even attempting to be subtle with her glares.

"I am aware my dear" Harry whispered back.

"My lord" Draco whispered from behind him.

"Don't call him that outside the common room!" Isabella hissed to her brother, who gulped when Harry turned to him, his eyes showing that he clearly agreed with Isabella.

"What?" Harry asked the male Malfoy.

"It's just...shouldn't you do something about Granger?" He asked quietly.

"You're a simple little thing, aren't you?" Harry said with a sad sigh. "We are Slytherin's, we do not charge headfirst at any and every enemy we make. Is that a sufficient explanation for you or will you waste more of my time?"

"Uh...no, no." Malfoy quickly shook his head.

"Then get back to work, also when you do the spell emphasise the 'o' not the 'a' when you do the spell." Harry said to Malfoy, though the last part was heard by all the nearby Slytherin's.

At this point Hermione Granger had managed to levitate her feather up into the air, she looked at the Slytherin's with an incredibly smug expression while Ron Weasley, who sat next to her, scowled. Her expression changed a few seconds later when nearly all of the Slytherin's levitated their feathers, and those that failed managed to do it on the second try.

"Oh! Well done Slytherin's, you're all doing brilliantly!" Flitwick said while Hermione Granger and a lot of Gryffindor's scowled, until about a five seconds later when one of them had somehow managed to make a feather explode. The Slytherin's laughed and Harry did his best not to join them, though he was tempted.

* * *

"Did you hear her?" Ronald Weasley said as he complained to the other Gryffindor's about Granger while they were walking out of charms class. "'It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA'." He said.

Meanwhile Harry and his fellow Slytherin's were unfortunate enough to be walking in front of them. Harry had to exercise some self-control and not just break the ginger's boy's legs to give him an excuse to keep raising his voice. Honestly, the boy was talking to people right next to him, Harry had no idea why he was talking so loud.

"She's a nightmare, honestly." Ronald Weasley continued. "No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Harry felt a rather familiar presence coming towards him, in fact he saw it was coming right towards him. He was tempted to do something but he was also aware that there were many other people nearby, a shame as he was rather tempted to do something.

He suddenly had someone shove his right shoulder as they walk past, the bushy hair gave away who it was and the sniffing indicated she was crying. The tears confirmed it, at least for most people, Harry wasn't so easily fooled. Everyone else relied on their five senses, Harry did as well but he focused on his sixth, magic. It told him all he needed to know, her magic wasn't indicating that she was upset. He could tell a person's mood with just a glance at their magic.

He was once again tempted to do something horrible but controlled himself. Isabella on the other hand...

"What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded as she pushed Hermione from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione turned to Isabella after being pushed.

"You pushed him!" Isabella snarled.

"I..."

"Isabella," Harry interrupted Hermione as he talked to Isabella, he gently pulled her back by the arm and spoke in a calming tone "It's alright, I'm sure that it was an accident." He said, it was a lie but everyone who was watching appeared to believe he was being genuine. "Are you okay Miss Granger?" Harry asked in what sounded like a concerned voice. "Are you hurt?"

"What?" Hermione blinked.

"You're crying," Harry said by way of an explanation. "are you hurt? Shall I escort you to the hospital wing?"

"No, I..."

"It's not a problem, really." Harry replied.

"I am not hurt."

"Well you are crying, perhaps I can guide you to a prefect? I know two that could help."

"I don't need your help!" Hermione said as she walked away, this was not what she expected.

"I can't believe you just let her do that!" Nott hissed.

"Yeah," Draco nodded "the little..."

"Enough." Harry said, there was something in his voice that gave both Nott and Malfoy the impression that they had messed up. "I will not be questioned by the two of you, especially not somewhere where I can't hurt you. I will not warn you again. Understood?"

"Yes." The boys quickly nodded, realising that they had better listen. In their defence they had spent the last few years doing whatever they wanted, being told what to do by someone other than their parents was still a new experience for them.

* * *

"Potter" One Slytherin sixth year walked up to him when he was in the common room. "I've heard that you've been letting a mudblood bully you, you're a Slytherin, you should have..."

"Oh shut up." An irritated Harry said as he blasted the sixth year into a chair, ropes instantly tied him to the chair. Everyone in Slytherin immediately became silent and began paying attention.

"You can't..." The Slytherin sixth year started only to be interrupted by a sudden pain in his mouth, his mouth opened as wide as possible, he felt his gum's hurt and a second later he yelped out in pain as one of his teeth ripped out of his mouth and landed on the floor in front of him. "I..." He tried to start again but another tooth came out.

"I'm going to rip out a tooth each time you speak." Harry said calmly. "Do you understand?"

"Y...yes" The sixth year managed to get out, only for another tooth to fly out.

"I said I would rip out a tooth each time you speak," Harry reminded him "that means when words come out of your mouth then so do teeth. Do you understand?" The sixth year kept his bleeding mouth silent and nodded. "Good," Harry said as he walked around and looked around at all the Slytherin's. "I am tired. Did you guys know that? I have been here for only a little time but I am tired of constantly having to remind you all that I AM IN CHARGE!"

The Slytherin's all flinched, apart from Daphne, Tracy and Isabella. The former two because they felt safe enough knowing that Harry wouldn't hurt them, Isabella for the same reasons but also because she was rather amused by the reaction of others.

"You see," Harry continued "in the wild, pack animals would follow an alpha. A famous example would be wolves. The alpha's job would be to look after the pack, keep it safe, provide for it. But he would also have to remember to always be strong, because if he falters, for even a few seconds then the other wolves would try to take his place as the top dog. It's a full time job. But you know the difference between us and wolves, wolves are all armed with the same weapons. They all have similar bodies and they have a nice set of teeth.

What do you all have? Magic? Yes but you also have a dependency on wands." Harry said, he hissed for several moments and the Slytherin's widened their eyes in fear as all the snake designs in the common room came to life and also began hissing. "I don't have that problem. Understood?" They all nodded. "You may all be wondering why I have not done anything about the Granger? I think the reason that I haven't charged in head first like an idiot was because I am a Slytherin.

For Merlin sake's, I was told I was in the house of ambition and cunning yet here you all are wanting me to attack each and every person who bothers me and none of you can think beyond asserting your dominance over school children. I have a bigger plan, can you idiots not see that I am wearing a mask because I have no desire to draw negative attention? Huh? Or is that too complicated for you all? Clearly it is seeing as you all think it's a good idea to antagonise me after I had to resist the urge to rip out Granger's throat. Perhaps I should just take my mask of politeness off and show you the real me, huh? SHOULD I TAKE OFF THE MASK?!" Harry roared, his eyes turning a bright and glowing red as magic leaked out.

The Slytherin's choked on his magic and all fell to their knees, they couldn't breath, they couldn't even begin to describe what they were feeling. They felt like they were locked in a room with ten dementors.

Eventually Harry eased up, for no reason other than not wanting to cause permanent damage.

"I will not be questioned again by people who can't think past what they want to do today." Harry continued, he walked over to the cowering sixth year and looked him dead in his teary eyes. "You tried to usurp my position, even after all I've shown that I can do. Darwin says to let you die. Do you want to die?" The boy shook his head so fast that he nearly damaged his neck. "Fine," Harry said as he looked around the whole common room. "I have better things to do than repeat what you all should know, so I will say this one time and one time only.

I am in charge for a reason, and it's not just because I'm the strongest, it's because I have the brains necessary to back this up. I want you all to remember that I won't even need to raise a hand or a wand to kill you. I can make it so nobody even suspects I was involved. The next person who irritates me will have their families learning that they have been found with a broken neck at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Am I understood?"

"Yes." The common room murmured.

"I'm sorry, can you all repeat that?" Harry asked.

"Yes." They said louder.

"Good," Harry nodded. "remember today because I will not be repeating myself. We are Slytherin's, act like it. After today Slytherin will no longer be viewed as the house of evil, it will no longer be viewed as the default house for purebloods, it will be viewed as the best of Hogwarts. Tomorrow there will be a meeting, I am fixing Slytherin up before you all ruin it's noble reputation anymore."

Harry turned and walked away before he suddenly stopped and looked back at the sixth year, he pointed at his mouth. A few seconds later all the removed teeth flew back into his mouth, the sixth year was released as the ropes disappeared, his hands went to his mouth, it felt like his teeth had never been pulled out.

"Clean this shit up," Harry said as he gestured to the blood. "and brush your teeth."

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Bellatrix asked when Harry entered the room and plopped down onto his chair, she walked over and stood behind him and began rubbing her hands over his shoulders and chest.

"Yes," Harry answered as he relaxed into her touch. "today in charms class Professor Flitwick was teaching the levitation charm."

"Doesn't sound like something you would struggle with."

"I didn't, it was laughably easy, the mudblood Granger tried to show off in class."

"I never would have expected you to use that word," Bellatrix admitted with a little surprise in her word. "after all your mother is a mud...muggleborn as well." Bellatrix quickly corrected herself, she hoped that he didn't notice her nearly referring to his mother as a mudblood, she didn't mean to do it but habits were hard to kill off. Though she knew that he likely did.

"My mother was a muggleborn but she was no mudblood, she was a true witch. A mudblood is a word that means traitor, a word for the scum of society, it's only been changed to refer to actual blood by the purebloods."

"Hmm, so you said this mudblood was showing off?" Bellatrix prompted.

"Yes, the annoying little creature saw me levitate my feather on the first try then tried to do the same in some show of superiority and dominance, she was thoroughly embarrassed when I had taught the other Slytherin's how to do it and then all of the Slytherin's managed it. After class an orange baboon called Ron Weasley insulted her, the girl then pretended to start crying and walked in my direction. She purposefully pushed me, she made it seem like she was upset and didn't notice.

Isabella wasn't too happy about that and I believe it was only my interference that prevented your darling niece form hexing her."

"I knew we've been good influences on her." Bellatrix grinned proudly.

"We have," Harry nodded in agreement. "of course I had to play 'good boy' act and pretend to be nice about it, it's so tiring."

"Aw, you poor thing." Bellatrix said as she bent over and kissed his cheek, instead of stopping she began kissing his jaw and neck as she kneeled down on the side of the chair.

"I know, then I have to go to the common room and deal with one idiot who thought he could embarrass me and make it look like I was too afraid of acting against the mudblood. I had to put them in their places. Sometimes I forget if I am in Gryffindor or Slytherin, I am dealing with a bunch of Neanderthals with no cunning or even a single brain cell between them."

"Perhaps your loyal servant can make you feel better." Bellatrix whispered into his ear before giving it a playful bite.

"Yes," Harry laughed "because you are loyal, aren't you?"

"Yes my lord!" Bellatrix said quickly as she quickly positioned herself so she was kneeling in front of him, she looked at him with pure devotion and desire. "Ever since I've felt your magic, I have been yours. The dark lord's magic was never as great as yours, his magic was weaker and his sole desire was to make other men kneel before him."

"You would be mine Bellatrix?" Harry asked as he leaned forward, cupping her face with one hand and bringing her closer. "You would kneel when I tell you? You would live to obey my every command?"

"I would get on my hands and knees if you told me to." Bellatrix said in a fanatical voice, Harry grinned and placed his lips against hers. Bellatrix moaned into the kiss when they were interrupted by a knock from outside.

"Yes?" Harry asked in an irritated voice.

"My lord," Draco Malfoy's very nervous voice called "...it's t...time for dinner."

"I'm coming." Harry replied. "I will be there in a minute."

"He is now my least favourite relative!" Bellatrix growled, incredibly pissed off that she had just been interrupted.

"Do not blame him, if I had to guess then he would just be the unfortunate bastard who was sent by the others to collect me." Harry smiled. "Now I apparently have to go for dinner."

"But we were having so much fun!" Bellatrix whined childishly. 'So she's who Isabella get's it from', Harry thought with amusement.

"And we will have more when I get back," Harry smiled as he stood up

"But..." Bellatrix stood up as well.

"Shush," Harry said as he placed a finger on her lips, the finger slowly slid down to her jaw and down her neck, "you're mine Bellatrix," he said as it slid down her collar bone and down to the outside of her chest and continued going lower. "you're mine which means I have to look after you. And I take good care of such loyal followers," His finger strayed on her hip for several seconds before his hands reached behind and grabbed her butt. "you trust me don't you?"

"Y...yes." She breathed out, as she had felt his magic flow through her body as his hands moved around.

She let out a surprised squeak when she suddenly found herself thrown into the chair, Harry grabbed her roughly by the hair with his left hand and smashed his lips into hers. Her hands grabbed his head and pulled him closer as their tongues battled for dominance and Bellatrix quickly lost while Harry's right hand went to start feeling her chest.

"Merlin!" She gasped in-between kissing. "You're not an ordinary boy!"

"What gave me away?" Harry grinned as he pulled away.

"No...no!" Bellatrix said, instantly upset by the loss of contact.

"Don't worry my dear," Harry smiled "I'll be back after dinner to finish this. Until then, this should suffice for now." Harry tapped her forehead with his finger.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as she felt her magic flare, she was in indescribable pleasure, seconds later she barely noticed that ropes wrapped around her wrists and ankles and tied her to the chair "W...what are you doing?!"

"This is just to make sure you don't wonder off while I'm gone," Harry grinned evilly "consider this your initiation into my inner circle."

"P...please!" Bellatrix pleaded, she couldn't move and right now she really wanted to move, she realised that he was going to leave and she knew that she wouldn't like staying like this for long, she wanted to move either to help bring herself to completion or grab him and make him do it.

"None of that Bella" Harry said as he leaned in and whispered into her ear "stay like this until I get back, if you behave then I will make it the best night of your life. By the end of the night I will have no doubt that your loyalty will be to me and me alone."

"But...buy why...I..."

"Bella, you compared my mother to that mudblood." Harry smiled evilly. "Plus I noticed your little slip up earlier, you were about to call to my mother a mudblood, I have to punish you for that, if it was anyone else then I would've removed their skin. This is your punishment and initiation into my circle. Now I'll be off, you should be able to last until I get back. I won't have to worry about you going insane, you are already there after all." He kissed her on the cheek before walking out though he made sure to silence the room before he did so.

* * *

"Hmm, this is lovely." Tracy moaned as she ate her food.

"Harry," Isabella turned to him, "do you like my hair?" she asked randomly.

"I do, why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was thinking of getting it changed, you know, do something different. Do you think I should?"

"That's entirely up to you my dear." Harry replied. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well I was thinking of..." Isabella started only to be cut off.

"TROLL!" Professor Quirrell rushed into the hall screaming "IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Everyone stared at him for several seconds. "Thought you ought to know." He added before his eyes rolled and he fell face first on to the floor.

Harry barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man's fake acting, he was rather surprised that anyone believed it. A few seconds later the whole hall went into a panic, so apparently Quirrell was a lot better than Harry had gave him credit for.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, the students had all become silent and stopped running around and panicking. "Everyone will please not panic. Prefects will escort their houses back to the common room, teachers will accompany me to the dungeons." Dumbledore said just before he and the teachers walked out.

"But the Slytherin common room is in the dungeon!" Daphne hissed as they all started moving.

"Like it matters, Harry will protect us." Isabella said confidently as they walked towards the common room.

"I won't need to." Harry replied. "The troll isn't in the dungeon."

"How do you know?" Tracy asked.

"It's magical signature is nowhere near the dungeon, besides Quirrell was faking."

"Faking?" Daphne blinked.

"Haven't you noticed him leave?" Harry asked and the girls all looked towards where Quirrell was supposed to have fainted and saw that he had left.

"Was he faking?" Isabella asked Harry, looking like a curious student as she asked.

"Yep," Harry nodded. "His faint was fake, also he had no reason to be in the dungeon at all seeing as his classroom and office are nowhere near the dungeons. As for the troll it..." Harry suddenly stopped walking as he felt the magical signatures near the troll.

"Harry?" The girls asked as they stopped next to him.

"Hmm, I think I now have a reason to deal with the troll." Harry said "Go, I'll meet you later."

* * *

Hermione Granger was not happy, not happy at all. She was currently in the girls bathroom, she had cast the spell needed to attract the troll on the door way just like she had been ordered to. If things had went to plan then Harry Potter would've come here to rescue her like a hero should, the rumour about where she was should have spread by now. If Harry passed the test and saved her then she and Dumbledore would know that he was still on the path of the hero.

Unfortunately someone else came, it was some Chinese bint from Ravenclaw.

"Come on!" The Ravenclaw girl said. "We need to get out of here before the troll shows up."

"Urrrh" A low growl was heard, the two turned around and realised that they were too late. The troll raised it's club and roared, the girls jumped back in fear. It was about to swing when it suddenly found the club ripped out of its hand, it looked very confused. The troll looked up to see his club floating in the air, a second later it dropped down and struck him on the head. The troll rolled it's eyes and fell to the floor.

"Is...is it dead?" The Chinese girl asked.

"Merely knocked out." Harry said as he walked towards them. "Their pretty thick, it will live if that's what you're worried about."

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"Simple, I levitated the club and used it against it." Harry answered. "Just a bit of imagination can solve most problems. Now, you're not in our year, are you?"

"Uh...no, I'm not." She said, between the unconscious troll and his alluring eyes she found it hard to focus.

"Well, I am Harry Potter." Harry said as he gently took the girls hand into his own and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He looked at the girl, she was incredibly pretty. Long black hair, a beautiful face, pretty eyes and Harry could tell that she would grow to be even more beautiful as she got older. So it was at this moment that Harry decided he was definitely having this one.

"Uh...I...I'm Cho...Cho Chang." She said, introducing herself. "Second year."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Chang, though I wish we could've met under better circumstances. And Miss Granger, are you okay?" Hermione didn't get the chance to answer as Professor McGonagall arrived, accompanied by Quirrell and Snape. They immediately stopped when they saw the troll.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall ordered, looking very shocked as she did not expect to find a troll unconscious here.

"I had heard that Miss Granger was crying in the bathroom" Harry answered "and I wanted to go inform her that a troll was lose. I figured that if the troll was in the dungeon I could quickly go and tell her then take us both to the library."

"The headmaster ordered you to go to the dormitories, not the library. Can you not even pay attention in emergencies Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I can sir, I can also remember that the troll was supposed to be in the dungeons which is where the Slytherin common room is also supposed to be." Harry replied calmly, McGonagall blinked at that piece of information, wondering how the hell they had forgotten that.

"Same Professor," Cho said. "I had heard from one of the first years that Granger was in the bathroom, I wanted to quickly get her then go back."

"That was foolish of both of you." McGonagall admonished. "You are very lucky I am not taking points."

"We understand Professor." Harry nodded while Cho lowered her head slightly.

"You two should understand how lucky you are, not many first or second years could fight a grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail. Five points to each of you...for sheer dumb luck."

* * *

"Thank you" Cho said to Harry as they walked down a hallway, Harry had politely offered to accompany her to her dormitories. She had found herself accepting surprisingly quickly and that's how the two found themselves. "For the troll and...accompanying me."

"It was my pleasure." Harry smiled at her. "So, are either of your parents Japanese?"

"No, why?" She asked. "Do I look Japanese?"

"Your name." Harry replied.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your name means Butterfly in Japanese." Harry explained. "A rather fitting name as well, you are a very pretty girl."

"Oh...uh thank you." Cho said, blushing brightly. "My...my mum had a friend who was Japanese, she died before I was born and they named me after her."

"That's nice." Harry said as the two stopped. "We're nearly there, I'm sure you can make it back on your own. I would accompany you but I don't think the ravens would appreciate having a snake so close to the next."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Cho said. "And I know I already said it but thanks again, if there's ever anything I can do for you..."

"As a matter of fact there is." Harry said.

"What? Do you need help with your homework? I didn't think you would, the whole school knows you're the best of your year. But I can still help if you..."

Cho suddenly found herself cut off as Harry grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close and placed his lips against hers in a soft yet passionate kiss. Cho's eyes closed, she felt her legs go weak and ended up leaning against him. This was her first kiss but she was sure that normal kisses weren't like this.

Eventually the kiss stopped, Cho slowly opened her eyes then jumped back in surprise when she saw that Harry Potter, her first kiss and saviour, was no longer there. She looked around, wondering where he had gone, if she focused on the windows then she might have noticed her eyes briefly flash green.

* * *

"Hello Bella," Harry said as he entered his room, he found her shaking and sweating in the chair.

"My Lord! Please! Please! Please help me!" She begged.

"I could do that." Harry said as he walked past her and to his bed. He sat on it and looked at her. "Is that what you want?"

"YES! YES! PLEASE FREE ME!"

"Very well."

Harry clicked his fingers and the ropes disappeared, Bellatrix fell off the chair and onto her hands and knees. This was a new kind of torture, at least when she or Voldemort tortured people it would be simply causing as much pain as needed. This was a totally different thing, she had spent the last...she didn't actually know how long...unable to move while her body and mind was being overwhelmed with pleasure. Pleasure that left her right near the edge of completion but would not allow her to go all the way.

She couldn't think, she was exhausted. She saw Harry and her eyes focused on him, there was nothing else in the world. She needed him, he would end her torture. She got up and began moving when she suddenly felt her body freeze.

"Did I say you could move?" Harry asked.

"P...please!"

"On your hands and knees." Harry ordered, Bellatrix didn't bother thinking and just did as he said. She couldn't think at the moment, if asked then she would go and attack Dumbledore right now if it meant getting this to stop. "Now come to me, but don't you dare get up." He said calmly, Bellatrix made her way over to him, on her hands and knees like she was ordered to do. When she got within touching distance of him he reached out and grabbed her roughly by the hair. "Who is your lord?" He asked.

"Y...you are." She breathed out.

"Who do you obey?"

"Y...You."

"Will you be mine? Will you obey nobody but me?"

"Yes! Yes!" She said, anything to get this to end. "I, Bellatrix Lestrange, do swear on my life and magic that I will serve Harry Potter faithfully and will be his, and his only, from this moment forth! So mote it be!" She said and a light flashed, signalling that she had just made a magical oath. "I'm yours my lord! Please! Please release me from this torture!"

"Just one last thing Bella." He said with a small smile. "What is your opinion of my mother?"

"S...she is a great witch! B...better than me! Much better! She...she was a goddess in human form! If...if anyone d...dares to insult her then I shall kill them my lord! P...Please!"

"If you ever call her a mudblood again then next time this will last a week before I stop it."

"I...I understand!"

"Well I like to think I am a good lord, very well, I shall release you." He said as he smashed his lips into hers.

'YES!' She mentally cried with joy as she physically groaned with pleasure.

* * *

Bellatrix woke up the next day, tired as all hell. She yawned and stretched before going back to sleep, she woke up again a few hours later. She yawned and got up before making her way into the bathroom. Thinking about a lot as she did so.

Firstly she thought about her slip up with the use of the word mudblood, something she did not want to do it again. For multiple reasons, one of which was she wasn't seeing blood in the same way as she used to do so. After all, Harry Potter was just a half-blood as far as everyone else was concerned yet his power was far greater than any pureblood could hope to achieve. It was intoxicating, she felt like she could survive years by just feeling his magic. It made her feel younger, stronger, happier.

As for his mother, Lily Evans was actually well known for her brilliance, so much so that she had even gained grudging respect from death eaters, at least the ones smart enough to see that her blood didn't make her useless. Plus she was smart enough to still be praised by teachers today and that said more than the bragging of purebloods.

Bellatrix also did not thin she would survive if her lord had followed through with his threat of repeating that torture for a week, she'd go mad and crazy far before the week was over. Well...more than usual. Bellatrix found that she also wanted to impress her new lord. This was far different from the previous one, with him she wanted his respect and looked up to him.

With Harry, she felt like she wanted him to care, she felt like he did care. That was a rather...strange...feeling for Bellatrix. She had never cared for people outside of family before, even the Lestranges, she only married into that family because of her father signing a marriage contract. She hated that contract, because of it she was stuck with her stupid husband. She couldn't do anything to him, he could do whatever he wanted though. He could go out and drink and hang out with whores and do whatever he wanted.

He controlled her, he had made her life miserable and she hated him for that! And she hated his stupid brother! Many a times was she shared between the two despite not wanting to do anything with either of them, they would just sit in chairs with bottles of alcohol then demand she pleasure them, those two brothers had made her life hell" Just like with the Longbottom's, she had told them repeatedly to leave them alone and focus on going into hiding instead. But no, the two fools dragged her along there and then the two idiots began torturing them along with the help of that boy Barty Crouch Jr.

She meanwhile was tasked with locating the child, and that was something that had she had never liked. Bellatrix would freely admit that she was one crazy bitch, but she did not like harming young children. She wasn't always sure why, possibly because of her old childhood memories or maybe she just had a soft spot for them. Either way she had found the baby, but she had cleverly realised a loophole was present. She was tasked with finding the kid, not doing anything after that. She had hid the kid, and then went back to the idiots just as the aurors arrived.

As she exited the bathroom she found herself wondering, did her lord like her? Obviously he liked her for her abilities and enthusiasm and devotion, much like her previous lord, but did he like her? She knew he liked her body, but what about her? The last lord only valued her as a soldier, what about this one? Did he care for her?

"HMM! HMMM!" A muffled voice was heard.

"What the devil is that?" Bellatrix asked herself as she removed her wand and began searching for the source of the noise, she soon found herself in one of the side chambers of the room and was very surprised with what she found.

Two people were chained to the wall, both wore uniforms that you would wear if you were a prisoner of Azkaban. They both also had black bags over their head, she looked and found a note in-between them. She summoned the note and began reading it.

**Bellatrix**

**I enjoyed last night, despite the rough start. You are a very valuable follower, do not think for a second that you could be replaced.**

**As a reward for you, I have brought you the Lestrange brothers. I understand that one is your husband and the other is your brother-in-law. Don't worry about your magical contract, I have 'convinced' them that it was better for them to release you from it. Feel free to do what you want with them, just don't expect me to clean it up.**

**I shall return later.**

**Love from Harry.**

Bellatrix read the letter over and over again, a swarm of thoughts came through her mind. These thoughts varied from things such as what she was going to do the brothers, how she no longer had to be their slave and a variety of other things. Though one thought reigned supreme over all of them.

"He does care for me!" She squealed happily.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is longer than most of the chapters for this story, I was tempted to just break it into two chapters but decided to do it as it is. I just want to say a few quick things:

1) About Cho Chang's name, I had wrote what I had learned off of google. I might be wrong, someone can tell me if I am, but if I am then blame google because I spent at least ten minutes researching that.

2) I know there are some people who might be disappointed by the lack of Tonks in this chapter, there will be Tonks in the next chapter, I promise

3) Some people have complained about Harry being overpowered, all I can say is if you don't want an overpowered Harry then read something else. I am currently thinking up a few stories with a non-over powered Harry but until then I hope you can settle with this for now.

4) Some people have also pointed out that Harry doesn't act like a regular child his age would, there is an actual story reason behind that, believe it or not. Just be patient please.

Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review (translation: leave a review, pretty please).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

"Gather around." Harry said as he stood in the centre of the common room, he briefly thought about how Bellatrix was probably either still asleep or awake now and torturing her husband and brother-in-law, but he quickly shot that out of his mind. He'd find out later tonight. He watched as all the Slytherin's gathered around, the Slytherin's all gathered around. He briefly noticed how Isabella looked like a good little school girl.

"Good." Harry continued. "Now we need to talk. I've been in Hogwarts for a short amount of time and I've already learnt a lot of stuff that I don't like. First of all, this was supposed to be the house of cunning, yet the rest of the school hates us."

"B...but my lord..." One Slytherin stuttered out. "...s...surely it doesn't matter what other think of you. I m...mean, we don't need them."

"Alright first of all, quit your stuttering, you sound like Quirrell." Harry replied "Second of all, do you have any plans for outside of school?"

"What?"

"Do you have any plans for outside of school? What do you plan to do when you graduate from this school?"

"I...I'm going to work at the ministry."

"Work at the ministry," Harry said with an approving nod. "that's very good. A nice choice. Do you know who also works at the ministry?"

"N...no."

"People from different houses. And any enemies you make here will last even when you leave. And what if you end up working under someone from a different house? Huh? The current minister of magic was a Hufflepuff. Have you considered that any enemies and friends you make now will affect your future?"

"Uh...no" The Slytherin lowered his head in embarrassment.

"From now on there will be no more openly bullying other students." Harry declared. "From now on, if people are to suffer then it will be in ways that nobody can tie to us. If that's too difficult for you and you all prefer to act like a bunch of barbarians then transfer to the Gryffindor house. If openly picking fights and making enemies is what you desire then you'll fit there. We will strike in the shadows, when we strike it will be in a way where the teachers can't blame us.

From now on Slytherin will be known as the best house, the house which everyone will want to come to. The teachers will love us, the other houses will envy us. We will make as much allies as possible, if that's too complicated for you all then I will sum it up. Allies and friends are good, enemies are bad. Understand?"

"M...my lord." One second year raised his hand. "I..I understand but surely it doesn't matter to you, I mean you can just destroy them."

"True but if I wanted to rule the country by force I would've done it by now. If people want something then they are far less likely to object. Voldemort..." Harry ignored their flinching. "understood this. He forced your fathers and grandfathers to throw away their pride and kneel before him and they did so because he offered them something they wanted and because they wanted to be associated with his power. I could force the world to bend my will, or I could do what Dumbledore has done and make people want to bend to my will. Do you understand?"

"Y...yes my lord." The second year quickly nodded.

"Good, look at myself. I have been here for the same amount of time as any other first year, and I've spent my time making connections in all of the houses. Actually...no...no that's wrong."

"Harry?" Isabella asked.

"I have got connections in Slytherin and Hufflepuff and have started in Ravenclaw, I suppose I need to start working on Gryffindor as well."

"Do you have to?" Tracy sighed.

"Unfortunately." Harry nodded.

"You're not talking about Weasley are you?" Daphne asked, hoping he wasn't.

"Hell no." Harry replied, looking at her like she was an idiot. "I don't know much about Gryffindor's, I don't know any besides Weasley and I will not be friends with him."

"So you will have to go and hang out with them before you decide which one you want to befriend?" Isabella frowned.

"Not necessarily," Harry smirked "there are plenty of ways to get information." Harry raised his right hand with his palm facing up to the ceiling.

The Slytherin's wondered what would happen next when a small screechy sound was heard, causing those nearby to jump back, a second later the palm of Harry's hand opened up. A small, thin and pointy black stick appeared to come out, it was soon followed by another. It was then that they realised they were not actually sticks, but in fact legs. A few moments later and a black spider stood on Harry's hand while his palm closed up.

The spider was all black, besides the eight red eyes. It was wasn't quite as large as his hand but it was still pretty big.

"Go and find me someone." Harry ordered. The Slytherin's watched as the spider actually nodded. it then aimed up into the sky and a web shot out from it and latched onto the ceiling. It ascended into the sky with an incredible speed and seconds later the Slytherin's could no longer see it. "So that's the spy in Gryffindor sorted out," Harry spoke like it was merely a normal thing to create a spider and send it off to spy "a few other things. First of all, quidditch, who is the captain?"

"I...I am." Marcus Flint raised his hand.

"The next person who stutters will have my hand reaching into their mouth and ripping out their throat. Now, all of the other quidditch teams have female members and yearly try outs, why doesn't Slytherin have that?"

"Well," Flint coughed, making sure not to stutter as he was rather attached to his throat. "we don't need to have try outs, we already have a full team. As for the girls, well...they're girls. They're not as good as a boy." He finished, earning himself many glares from the girls in the common room.

"I had no idea that having tits would somehow affect your skill on a broom." Harry said in a voice with mock surprise. "Perhaps I should place some on you and see if your ability to fly has been affected. Would you like that?"

"No" Flint said in a quiet voice as he shook his head, he briefly wondered if Potter was actually capable of that but decided it was better not to risk that.

"The team represents the house and it represents us." Harry said. "The team should be made of our best Slytherin's, you will arrange a try out. The team should be made up of the best of Slytherin, I don't care if they are male or female. As for the current member of the team, you should be able to keep your spot if you're indeed the best. Any objections?" Harry paused, when no objections were voiced he decided that the topic was finished. "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed? No...good. Now...go and...do whatever the fuck you lot do."

* * *

"So Harry," Tonks said as she and Harry met up in an abandoned classroom. "what's this I hear about you fighting off a troll?" She asked as the two at on the teacher desk of the classroom.

"Wasn't really a fight." He shrugged. "It didn't even see me, I just levitated its club into the air and dropped it on its head. Knocked it out cold."

"Still, pretty heroic, after all everyone is talking about how the 'great Harry Potter saved two girls from the evil troll'. Have you heard?"

"You mean all the rumours spreading about me?" Harry said with a small laugh. "Oh yes, one rumour said that I had fought off the troll with an advanced spell that was lost to mankind. If you believe the rumour then apparently Dumbledore was the one who taught it to me." Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore was the one responsible for spreading that particular rumour. It may have been ridiculous and unbelievable but it still got people to associate himself with Dumbledore.

"Well, from what I've hard you are pretty smart. Make sense for you to know some advanced magic, don't really know about spell forgotten to mankind but at least some spells that are more advanced than your year."

"Careful Tonks, if you keep complimenting me then I might blush." Harry joked.

"No you wouldn't, you'd just change your face to hide it."

"True." Harry conceded. "Speaking from experience? Do you blush often because of me?"

"Hey! I am the one who is supposed to do the teasing." Tonks protested as she gave him a playful shove.

"Oh, would you prefer if I blush and stutter as you stun me with your beauty and erotic smile?"

"Well..." Tonks paused. "...yes...now that you mention it, yes."

"I am not that good of an actor, if you want to make my face red then you'd better put a lot of effort into it." He grinned with a suggestive look on his face.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow as she grabbed him by the shirt. "Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me Potter?"

"What if I am Nymphadora?" He raised an eyebrow in return. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She said in a low voice, but there wasn't any anger in it. In fact she found that she rather liked the way he said it, which was odd. Something about it was so playful and...exciting.

"And what if I don't?" Harry asked with a grin. "What if I decide that I like it?"

"Then you had better make sure that nobody else hears you say it." She said in a low and threatening voice, though it sounded more seductive than anything. "And you had better make sure to remember that you're the only one allowed to call me that."

"Deal." He said as he placed his lips against hers and the two engaged in some very passionate snogging. Tonk's hands went through Harry's hair, messing it up even more while Harry had decided to place his hands on her chest and began squeezing. Their tongues battled for domination a they continued for several minutes before stopping.

"Harry," She whispered. "stay there." She said as she got up, she placed a hand on his thigh just as he stood in front of him and placed her other hand on his other thigh. She smirked just as she lowered herself down to her knees, her hands slid up to his belt buckle. "I still can't believe I'm doing this, with you, I wouldn't have believed this could happen a few months ago."

"You didn't believe to be on your knees for me or you didn't believe that you would enjoy it?" Harry grinned.

"Oh shut it." She rolled her eye as she pulled his pants down. "Are you ready? Perhaps I can try out a new trick for you?" She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, she extended it using her metamorphamaugus powers and it's tip now reached the middle of her neck.

"Not bad." Harry shrugged.

"Huh?" She said as she brought her tongue back to it's natural length. "What do you mean not bad?"

"Could be better."

"Let's see you do it then." She challenged.

"If you insist." He smiled as he opened his mouth, Tonks found herself to be undeniably surprised when Harry's tongue extended out of his mouth and looked about as long as a snake. She wasn't given much time to think about it, the tongue moved towards her, the tip touched her cheek and slowly went down before it reached her chin, it climbed up and licked her lips before it entered her mouth.

Tonks really couldn't believe what was happening right now, sure metamorphamaugus's can stretch and change parts of their body but this was ridiculous. She briefly wondered if it was only his tongue that he could make this long.

Tonk's head was pulled towards Harry's just as the length of his tongue decreased until they had locked lips again, after some more brief snogging Harry stopped and looked at her with bright green eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

"I believe you were about to do something very pleasurable with your tongue." He said gesturing with his head to exactly where he was referring to.

"Oh...yeah." She blinked and shook the cobwebs out of her head, as she lowered her head down to between his legs.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking as he usually did, his thoughts were currently on Harry Potter. He had become aware of Quirrell's plan to sneak the troll into the castle, it was hard not to seeing as the man had to physically talk to Voldemort and didn't notice the listening charms that Dumbledore had placed in his office and on his turban. Where some saw a problem, Dumbledore saw an opportunity, another test for Harry.

He had sent Granger up to attract the troll while subtly making sure that the rumours of her crying in the bathroom had reached the ears of everyone in the hall. He had armed her with a rune stone that would produce a horrible smell that would ward off a troll just in case Harry didn't make it. But it turned out that it wasn't necessary as Harry did go and help, just like he wanted him to. The levitation charm was a stroke of genius, using such a simple charm was an excellent way of defeating that roll.

He was glad to know that Harry was walking the right path, he was acting like a hero. That's exactly what Dumbledore needed right now, it was what the world needed right now. Voldemort would return sooner or later, Harry needed to be ready, fortunately Dumbledore had enough time to make sure that Harry became ready the right way, after all he couldn't have him gain too much power. No, that would be bad. As of the moment Harry was above average and a prodigy, not something that Dumbledore was very happy about but it was fine as long as he didn't get too powerful.

He couldn't have him getting too powerful, after all he allowed that to happen with Tom and everyone knows what happened with that. Well...they would have if they actually knew about his identity.

He was brought out of his thought by an owl arriving with the daily prophet, after thanking the owl he took the newspaper just as he sipped on his tea. He glanced at the headline and ended up having tee shooting out of his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

**LESTRANGE TRIO ESCAPE AZKABAN!**

* * *

"Hello my lord," A voice purred just as Harry arrived in his room and closed the door. "I'm glad that you are back."

"Bella." He nodded as he removed his school robes and was now standing just in his school shirt, shoes and trousers plus his Slytherin tie. He looked at Bella who had put on some red lipstick that contrasted brilliantly against her pale face. She was currently wearing a bathroom gown that ended at her ankles.

"I really wanted to thank you for your gift, my lord." She smiled as she walked forward and removed her gown.

She allowed it to slide down to the ground and revealed herself to Harry, she was wearing some see through tights that ended at her thighs, she also wore black glove that ended past her elbow and absolutely nothing else.

"Wow." Harry said as his eyes looked her over.

"Do you like?" She grinned as she walked towards him with an extra sway in her hips.

"I'd find it hard not to." Harry admitted just as she stopped in front of him, and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's good, now I was wondering if I could tempt you with something."

"Something?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"My husband and brother-in-law are still downstairs."

"Oh, I would've thought that you would've killed them by now."

"They wish." She smirked as she placed her hand on his shoulders, they gently glided down to his tie which she delicately grabbed. "I spent my time making them suffer, I was going to end it but then I had an idea. What if in their last moments they get to see me with a real man?" She finished with glint in her eye.

"You want to do it in front of them?" Harry asked as his arms snaked around her waist and his hands rested on her butt.

"Yep!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"...Fine..." He said eventually. "...I'm willing to try it." He finished after giving her a few more squeeze. Bellatrix smiled widely before giving him a very passionate kiss, she then broke off and walked to the chamber where the two brothers were being held, pulling Harry with her by his tie.

* * *

The two Lestrange brother found themselves chained to the wall, their wrists and ankles were pained thanks to the shackles. They didn't know how they ended up there, one second they were in Azkaban and the next they were here. Earlier the bags had been lifted from their heads, light attacked their eyes and they too a few moments to get used to it before they were able to take in their surroundings. The next thing they remembered was a pair of green eyes and then everything suddenly went fuzzy before the bags were put on their heads again.

Later on the bags were removed and they had found Bellatrix standing in front of them, something that they would later find odd was how Bellatrix looked much too healthy for someone who was supposed to have been in Azkaban for the same time as them. Naturally both brothers were relieved as Bellatrix would naturally save them, after all they were her brother-in-law and husband.

They were wrong.

Oh boy they were wrong.

What followed was the worst few hour of their lives, Bellatrix was the go to torture expert for the dark lord after all. She had used a variety of pain curses, including the cruciatus curse. She used cutting curses and aimed them at spots which wouldn't cause too much damage but the cuts were still painful. She had even used a unique curse that made all of their finger and toe nails shoot out of their hands and feet. She then proceeded to force them to eat those nails.

Those weren't the only cures she used, she had also used curses like the one that had made them feel like their nipples were in a vice grip. After that she had used one that made the victim desperate to scratch the part of the body that was hit with it, she had aimed that part at their genitals which wasn't any good seeing as they couldn't reach thanks to being tied up. After leaving them under that spell for a good twenty minutes she had returned and cast a spell that made their skin very sensitive, sensitive to the point where even air was a bother, she then kept poking them in the face for ten minutes straight. And that was ten minutes of hell each.

Near the end she just decided to finish up with a kick to the balls each before leaving them in pain.

If someone decided to look at the two brothers then they would currently find two thin and sick looking people chained to a wall with ripped prison clothes, cut and bruises all over plus no hair and bags under their eyes from lack of sleep.

The two were suddenly jolted back to reality when they saw Bellatrix walk in, she was pretty much naked as well. She was pulling a boy along with her. The two brothers took a second to look at the boy, he was a Slytherin, his tie made that obvious. He was quite on the young side.

"Brother," Rabastan Lestrange spoke in a tired and rough voice. "L...look at the boy's head." Rudolph Lestrange looked to where his brother had told him and his eye widened when he saw the scar on the boy's head.

"H...Harry Potter." Rudolph said in a raspy voice. "B...Bella, you brought Harry Potter? That's...that's amazing. W...we can avenge our lord. J...just let us go and kill the brat...a...all will be forgiven Bella."

"My apologies husband." Bella said with a sugary sweet voice. "But I serve a new lord now."

"What?!" Both brothers blurted out in surprise.

"You heard me." She smirked as she pushed Harry against a wall, she slid down to her knees while her hands slid down to Harry's belt buckle.

"W...what are you doing?!" Rudolph demanded with a furious and horrified expression.

"I'm going to show you two what a real man looks like." Bellatrix said, she then turned to Harry "Would you mind silencing them so they don't interrupt?"

"Gladly." Harry said as he waved his hand and the two were suddenly silenced.

What followed was the worse hour of Rudolph Lestranges life, his tortured body was still aching and hurting all over. He then had to watch as the boy responsible for his lords downfall proceeded to use his wife like a common whore. He watched as she took him in her mouth, how they did it on the floor, how he was pressed against the wall as he took her from behind and he watched her ride him like a possessed woman. His ears were filled with her moaning and screaming in pleasure, she also had a need to remind constantly Potter how he was 'better than her own husband' and a variety of other things.

Let's just say that his ego had taken a really big hit.

At the end of the hour Bellatrix was on the floor, cross eyed as she panted, sweat all over her body.

"Well that was fun." Harry said at the end of it, his voice was more suited to someone who had just won a chess game rather than a boy who had just had sex.

"Uhh…" Bellatrix blinked, not yet fully back to reality.

"Now, do you want me to kill them now or do you want to do it later?" Harry asked her.

"You." She answered as she looked at her husband and brother-in-law.

"If you're sure." Harry said just as he aimed his hand at them.

The two brothers had screamed various thing at him, even though the silencing spell was still active. Two seconds later, in the spot where the Lestranges were supposed to be, two piles of ash were found.

"Wow!" Bellatrix blinked in surprise. "That was quick." She looked at him with shock and more than a little awe. "I barely saw that! You are amazing my lord!"

"Thank you" Harry said as he grabbed her and teleported the two back to the bedroom. "You up for another round?" He asked as he placed her on the bed.

"Yep!" She grinned as she pulled him on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist as she smashed her lips against his.

* * *

"Harry, I think you have a guest." Isabella commentated.

"Hmm," Harry looked up from his book just as Daphne and Tracy shrieked and jumped back in surprise when Isabella showed him a familiar spider in her hand. "ah, there he is." Harry took the spider in his hand, he closed his hand.

"Did you just crush him?" Isabella frowned.

"Crushed who?" Harry asked innocently as he opened his hand and revealed there was no spider.

"Show off." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Well in my defence I enjoy an audience." Harry smirked.

"So have you chosen which Gryffindor you're going to befriend?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, yes I have."

* * *

She was walking down the hallway, books clutched to her chest, she was just hoping to stay away from Granger. She was tired of listening to the girl talk down on her, Yes she knew that Granger was smart but that didn't mean she was dumb...did it? She was already struggling with class now that she thought about it, the only one she was remotely good at was charms and even then she wasn't anywhere near the best. She did try, she really did, but it just didn't seem to be enough.

She rather hoped her father never met Granger, between the two of them they'd probably be able to spend an hour just making her miserable as they compare notes on how they were better than her. Merlin she just wanted at least one person to stop demanding her to be better. She was a good looking girl, shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and a pretty face. She could just go around and hope her looks will let her last long enough through life until she manages to get a husband like her father suggested.

But did she want that? No, to be honest, no she did not want that. She wanted something more, she wanted to be somebody.

She was so in thought that she didn't watch where she going, and unintentionally bumped into someone.

"Ooof!" She blurted out as she dropped her books. "Sorry!" She said as she quickly kneeled down to pick up her books, she then saw someone kneel down and help her.

"It's alright," The voice said. "are you okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded after getting all of her books. "thanks. I am..." She looked up and froze.

"Yes?"

"F...Fay. I am Fay Dunbar." She said, struggling to speak. Her eyes and mind had become unnaturally focused on the green eyes in front of her.

"A pleasure, my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Just want to quickly address something.

I was asked about the sex scenes (you know who you are), and if I'm going to actually show them. To be honest I am not sure on that, on one hand I could do so but on the other hand I'd like to merely stick with implying it and letting people know what's happening. I'm not sure yet how comfortable I am with writing full on sex scenes, I've read some fics where they are described in great detail and other fics where it is just implied. I think I will try to walk the line in-between for now.

Because while I may have done a few 'adult' scenes for now, the story will become more about Harry and the characters as it continues. Yes I will add some more 'adult' scenes throughout but I would prefer to focus more on the story. And yes, I do have an actual story idea. Matter of fact, my Harry has an actual reason for collecting as many girls as possible. It's true, he has an actual reason for it, (it will be revealed later, don't ask) I promise.

Anyway, next story will be focused some on Fay, Cho and first year will either end next chapter or the chapter after.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

"Uh...hi." Fay said as she stood up along with Harry, she held the books close to her chest with her left arm while she used her right hand to push her hair out of her face and tuck some of it behind her ear. She struggled coming up with something to say as she felt the gaze of Harry Potter on her. "Uh...it's...it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He smiled at her and she had felt a shiver run up her spine, a pleasurable one as well. "So, do all the Gryffindor's look as brilliant as you?"

"T...thanks" She blushed heavily, partially because of his flirty smile and partly because of his words no matter how unoriginal they were. "Uh...no, I mean I think they probably look better."

"We'll see but let's not pretend you aren't good looking." Harry said as he stepped closer, his hand slowly rose and gently tucked one lose strand behind her ear like she had done before. She froze and looked at him, her eye briefly flashing green as she did so. "I have to go now but perhaps we can get together and talk sometime." He said, his eyes flashed briefly.

"Uh...yeah." She found herself agreeing before she could even process what happened. She blinked and shook her head, she looked forwards and jumped back in surprise when she found that he had disappeared.

* * *

Cho Chang, the beautiful black haired second year Ravenclaw was currently sat in the Library, working on her homework. At least that's what it looked like to anyone that would walk by, in reality the girl was thinking, thinking about something specific. Someone specific actually.

Harry Potter.

Cho like any other girl or boy in the wizarding world had heard of Harry Potter, all that was really known about him was that he had survived the killing curse and defeated you-know-who, the worst dark lord of all time. Cho remembered when she had first saw him, he looked incredibly handsome, he walked with an effortless grace. She was surprised when he got entered into Slytherin, most assumed he would be in Gryffindor. Some because of his parents and others because he was the boy-who-lived and Gryffindor was the home of the brave and noble.

But then he ended up in Slytherin, it didn't bother Cho so much seeing as they are just houses but a lot of other people were. Some were even trying to work out if he was an evil and dark wizard. But personally Cho didn't think he was evil, he saved her after all. Using a first year charm as well, but she knew he was smart, rumours of how impressive he was in class had circled the school twice already. Though many weren't surprised, he was the boy-who-lived after all.

This brought Cho to another thought, Harry Potter had kissed her. He took her first kiss, on one hand she should be mad at him for doing that but on the other hand she liked it. It was a nice kiss after all, plus he did save her from a troll so it was the least she could do. Though the problem with that kiss was the desire to have more, she wanted another she wanted to kiss Harry Potter again.

* * *

"Be quiet you brats!" Snape snapped as he entered the classroom and the children immediately became quiet as they could see Snape was in an angry mood, more so than usual.

And he was, Snape was tired and angry, he had always hated teaching these brats and now everything was worse seeing as he had to relearn everything he needed to teach before each lesson. But that didn't seem to do any good as he kept forgetting everything after a few hours. He still blamed Potter for this, who else's fault could it be? It was clearly Potter's fault, the problem was trying to fix it and prove that it was him.

He walked towards the front of the board and picked up a piece of chalk and began writing down the potion for the class to make, this irritated him even more as he had to actually physically write it down and try not to forget it midway.

"There, get to work brats." He said before he made his way to his desk, he sat behind it and took out a book and began reading.

Harry could have of course left him alone, but then again Harry could have of course decided not to be evil. Harry got to work on his potion while sending subtle glances at Snape, he waited for the exact moment when everybody stopped looking and made a very subtle change to the cover of the book that Snape was reading. Later during the class many people would glance at Professor Snape and see that he was reading a book where the cover was one of a half naked girl in a very suggestive pose.

Many people changed colours, some red because of the cover and some green when they imagined what Snape was thinking as he read the book. Snape of course didn't notice, which didn't really help the situation. Needless to say everyone was going to hear about this by the end of the day.

Near the end of the lesson Snape got up and finally put his book down, he walked around the classroom, after spending about five minutes insulting everyone's potions and ignoring the fact that he could no longer make them himself. After a great many insults he stopped at the front of the class.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly shouted.

"Yes sir" Harry spoke in a calm and polite voice, he was tempted to just rip out Snape's throat but for now he would settle with just acting normal, that had the effect of making Snape looking crazier since he was obviously targeting Harry who in the eyes of the rest of the class was just acting normally and had made a good potion. It saddened Harry that the head of the house of 'cunning and ambition' couldn't at least be subtle in his attempts to antagonise him and did even realise that he was causing himself to become less liked within his own house.

After all, Slytherin's stuck together outside of the common room. That was a big and important rule that they had to stick with, so to have the head of house target the best Slytherin publicly was not something they approved of.

"Your potion is perfect." Snape glared, as if the potion was a personal insult to him. The fact that Potter could make a perfect potion while he couldn't remember one angered him beyond belief.

"Thank you sir."

"Five points from Slytherin for interrupting, as I was saying, your potion is perfect. You must've cheated." Snape claimed and all of the class looked at him with disbelief, especially the Slytherin's who had seen Harry make the potion. Even the Gryffindor's, the rivals of Slytherin, could see that Potter had not cheated.

"I did not sir," Harry calmly denied what Snape said. "if you do not believe me then you can ask Isabella, Daphne, Tracy or any of the others around me."

"Ten points for lying! You are not as smart as me Potter." Snape sneered.

"Hey!" Isabella said ready to come to Harry's defense, she could only listen to so much after all. She was about to say more when Harry placed his hand on her, signalling her to calm down. She did so, highly reluctantly and then Harry removed his hand and looked at Professor Snape.

"I like to think that I am Professor," Harry said to him. "perhaps we can have a pop quiz in potions, let's take a day and tomorrow we can have a quiz on potions and see who's smarter."

Snape thought about it, as far as he was concerned Potter had just pretty much admitted he knows and is responsible for him not being able to use magic or remember potion. He was highly tempted to accept the brats challenge but knew that he couldn't, he couldn't even remember the basics of a single potion and he was not going to be embarrassed by him.

"Leave Potter."

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"Leave this class before I give you a detention!" Snape snarled.

"Very well sir." Harry slowly stood up and walked out.

"Hmm," Snape huffed once Harry was gone. "now that Potter is gone we can..." He found himself being interrupted as Harry walked back in. "...what are you doing here Potter?! I told you to get out!"

"I forgot something sir." Harry replied.

"What?!"

"Instruments that record, analyse, summarise, organise, debate and explain information that can be illustrated, non-illustrated, hard-bound, paperback, jacketed, non-jacketed with foreword, introduction, table-of-contents, index, that are intended for the enlightenment, understanding, enrichment, enhancement and the education of the human brain through sensory route of vision and sometimes touch." Harry explained quickly as he went back to his desk, ignoring the confusion from the rest of the class.

"What?!" Snape said, echoing the last thing he said.

"My books sir, I forgot my books." Harry explained as he held up his books to show them to class.

"Well why didn't you just say that?! Snape demanded when Harry began walking to the door.

"Well sir," Harry said as he stopped in the doorway "I thought that someone as smart as you could have figured it out." He walked out, leaving the class to try and hold back their laughter.

"Shut it!" Snape snapped when he heard giggles. "I said shut up!" He demanded, frothing at the mouth.

* * *

"My lord?" Bellatrix blinked when Harry entered the room. "I thought you still had class." She said as she stood up and walked towards him. "Is something wrong my lord? I..." Bellatrix was suddenly cut off by her body freezing, she let out a small scream as her body flew towards the bed. She stopped just before she reached it, her arm were brought behind her back as she was made to bend over and lean against the bed. "My lord?" She gasped.

"I do apologise Bella." Harry said as he walked towards her and placed a hand on her backside. "But I am quite angry now," he said as his hands trailed to her hips and continued upwards. "and I have to deal with that one way or another. Now I could jut destroy something, or I could deal with my frustrations using you." Harry grabbed her hair and gave a slight pull on her hair. "You don't mind do you?" He asked in a small whisper.

"N...no my lord." Bellatrix said with a small smile tugging on her lips, she rather enjoyed how rough her lord was being right now. "I am...I am yours. You can use me for whatever you want whenever you want."

"Well that is lovely to know," Harry grinned. "don't worry my loyal servant, I shall make it pleasurable for you too."

* * *

"I assure you headmaster, the rumour has been spread throughout the school." McGonagall said as she Dumbledore, Flitwick and Sprout were waiting for Snape to arrive for their meeting.

"I have also heard the rumour." Sprout frowned.

"Me too," Flitwick nodded. "it's all anybody is talking about. Everywhere I go I either here about how Snape was looking at inappropriate books or about how he was behaving against Mr Potter or both. Mostly both."

"This is quite serious, something will have to be done." Dumbledore frowned as he wondered what the hell was wrong with his spy, he could understand if Snape wanted to read such books in private but what on Earth would make him want to read them in public. As for his actions against Mr Potter, Dumbledore thought that being a little biased against the boy was fine but he needed Snape around so he couldn't have the professor acting so extreme and dramatic.

It would take a little effort but Dumbledore was positive he could deal with this without it being too much of a problem, he would have to talk to Severus though. This was not something that he would like to constantly deal with, plus if he kept dealing with incidents like this then they would build up and that could cause problems. He had dealt with many complaints about Severus over the years from a variety of students but he has always been able to sweep those under the rug but when Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was the student in question then that made things much more difficult.

Harry Potter was the 'saviour of the wizarding world', if people knew that Snape who was an ex-death eater was targeting him in such an extreme manner then that could cause problems not only for Hogwarts but himself personally. Dumbledore had also heard about Harry's response to Snape, the book thing was absolutely genius. He felt slightly relieved to have such a smart saviour under his control but on the other hand this made things more difficult as the boy could possibly work out things he shouldn't.

Dumbledore was brought out of his thoughts as that moment Snape chose to enter the room.

"Ah Severus," Dumbledore said once Snape closed the door. "please come and take a seat, I do believe we need to have a discussion about you and your behaviour."

"My behaviour?!" Snape blurted out with disbelief. "Is this because of Potter?! Of course it is! Let me guess, the brat complained and cried and naturally the whole world jumped to make it right for the arrogant little sh..."

"Severus!" Dumbledore interrupted with a stern expression which caused Snape to shut up. "I can see why it's necessary to have this conversation," he added in a disappointed voice. "now sit down, be quiet and listen."

"Very well headmaster." Snape said with a sour look as he plopped into the seat and crossed his arms. He was still positive that this was Potter's fault.

* * *

"That's enough for today," Bellatrix said after another training session with the girls in Harry's room. "you've all improved at a brilliant pace. Once I'm done you'll be excellent witches worthy of standing in battle alongside our lord."

"Really?!" Isabella asked with an excited expression.

"I'd say so." Harry said from his position as he sat on a chair so he could watch the girls. "It has been impressive, I knew I was right in picking you three." Harry added, causing the girls to blush.

"Thank you," Daphne spoke as she was the most composed girl at the moment. "by the way, we were wondering..."

"'Wandering'" Isabella snickered as she held up her wand.

"Anyway," Tracy continued, ignoring Isabella and her aunt who both thought that that was hilarious. "do you now what's in the third floor corridor that Dumbledore forbid us from going to?"

"Isn't the term 'forbade'?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Well," Harry said, ignoring Isabella for the moment. "I do know what it is, especially since I stole it already."

"What?!" Everyone turned to him.

"Well if he wanted it safe then he shouldn't brought so much attention to it," Harry shrugged. "besides I couldn't ignore it's magical signature for too long, I've left a fake and replicated the magical signature so I doubt anyone's noticed."

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, just the philosopher's stone." Harry said in a casual voice.

"The philosopher's stone?!" Bellatrix blurted out in shock. "The famous stone with the ability to produce gold and the elixir of life?!"

"The very same." Harry nodded. "Sadly not very appealing to me."

"What?!" Tracy blurted out with disbelief. "How is it not?"

"Because I don't need help to make gold." Harry said as he waved his hand and a block of gold appeared for each of them.

"Yeah but wizards can't make permanent gold." Daphne pointed out.

"Take the gold and you can tell me when it disappears." Harry said with a grin. "As for the elixir of life I don't fear death, either way I am going to keep it for now. I have other things to do."

"Like what?" Isabella asked.

"Well for one I think I've found one girl who could be more devoted to me than any of you." Harry said.

"What?!" Bellatrix and Isabella blurted out in a combination of anger and disbelief. They were their lord's most loyal followers, who could possibly be more loyal than them?

"Who?" Daphne asked since the Isabella and Bellatrix seemed uncapable of speaking and Tracy was busy trying not to laugh at their reaction.

"A first year Hufflepuff." Harry answered.

* * *

She stood as she tried not to shake, she had him on her mind nearly every moment. She couldn't help how she looked at him though, she imagined that she looked like a crazy stalker. She hoped that she didn't scare him off, but she couldn't stop how she was acting. Her magic was wild, giddy even, his mere presence affected her so much.

Harry gave a soft smile as he looked at her, this was a golden opportunity that he would not waste. He would not have to worry about his mask in front of her, he was positive that he could slaughter all of the school and she'd still treat him like royalty, heck she'd probably defend his actions if anything. He could feel her magic reacting to him and Merlin he liked it. She was beautiful, not just her magic but also her actual body.

She had bright, shoulder length, honey brown hair with a thin and beautiful face along with an amazing and brilliant pair of golden eyes.

"Hi," Harry delicately took her hand in his own, choosing not to mention how she shivered when he told her and looked, he also chose not to mention how she looked like she was about to faint when he kissed her knuckles. "I am Harry, Harry..."

"Harry Potter, I know!" She said in an excited voice. "I...I know who you are! I...it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Crystal, Crystal Peter's."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Just want to reply to a couple of comments.

1) First of all Fay Dunbar is not a character that I've created, she's an actual Harry Potter character. Look it up.

2) As for Hermione being a slave, that may happen later on near the end but for now Harry is content with just showing her up.

3) As for not letting Hermione die, Harry would've let her die if it wasn't for the fact that Cho was there.

4) As for Chaos Snow Kitsune don't give me those innocent eyes, I see right through you.

As for the bit with the books, I actually got that from a film I had watched called '3 idiots'. It's an Indian film but you can probably find versions of it with subtitles, it's weird but funny. If you want to watch the scene I used for my inspiration then type in '3 idiots, machine' on YouTube. Oh and before anyone asks, no I am not Indian and neither is anybody in my family, not that it should matter. I literally have no idea why I am still talking (writing) about it.

As some of you may have guessed, the new character is Crystal from my Chaos story. I just thought 'what the hell' and added her in. For those of you who haven't read Chaos, it doesn't have anything to do with this story and you won't need to read it to understand this character. Chaos is just my attempt at a comedy.

Tell me what you think about either stories, I welcome feedback.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - End of first year.

"Ladies," Harry said once he managed to bring Crystal into the common room. "this is Crystal Peters."

"This is your new follower?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she was an evil witch." Crystal whispered to Harry as she pointed at Bellatrix.

"Yes but now she's my evil witch." Harry replied.

"Oh, okay." Crystal nodded, his word being enough for her to be comfortable around the famous murderer.

"What's so special about her?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Well the lovely Miss Peters is in fact a siren." Harry answered.

"A siren?" Tracy repeated.

"Yes, an interesting fact about siren's is that they can bond with a person for life." Harry said with a smile on his face. "Thanks to this bond she will do any and everything I say, the only times she wouldn't would be if she didn't really understand what I was telling her."

"Really?" Daphne raised an eyebrow as they all looked at Crystal.

"Perhaps you would like proof?" Harry asked as he conjured a knife. "Crystal, be a dear and cut off your ears."

The other girls were about to say something when Crystal took the knife without hesitation and brought it up to her ears, they saw her pull her left ear with her left hand as she brought the cold hard steel of the knife against it with her right, she pulled down with her right hand and tried to cut her ear off only to open her eyes when she realised she still had an ear, she blinked and looked in her hand and saw that she now had a rose instead of a knife. She looked at Harry who gave her a smile.

"You now what, keep those ears and the rose." He said.

"Thank you!" She smiled widely at him.

"Okay, I'm convinced." Tracy said eventually.

"Bellatrix, I'll want you to train her as well." Harry said to Bellatrix who gave him a small nod. "Good we'll start tomorrow." Harry said before cupping Crystal's cheek and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I shall see you tomorrow." He said.

"I look forward to it." She said with a dreamy smile before Harry waved his hand, causing her to disappear in a flash of light.

"Well...that was an experience." Tracy said eventually with Daphne quietly nodding in agreement behind her.

"She didn't even hesitate when you told her to cut off her ears." Daphne pointed out with a small bit of disbelief leaking out despite her attempt to act like nothing was wrong.

"Like I said, she's a siren, and I am her bonded mate." Harry grinned.

"How did that happen master?" Bellatrix asked.

"Simple, we walked in a hallway and her hand brushed against mine, our magic reacted to each other and she became bonded to me." Harry explained. "Perhaps you girls should leave now. It's nearly time to sleep and we do have lessons tomorrow." The girls all nodded and began leaving when Harry grabbed Isabella by the hand. "You stay here for a moment." Harry ordered, and Isabella could tell it was an order so she stopped in her tracks. "Bella, go to bed, I'll be there soon." Bellatrix frowned but obeyed.

"Good night niece." She said to Isabella as she left the room.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" Isabella asked tentatively.

"You were unusually quiet and subdued." Harry pointed out as he leaded her to a chair, he sat in the chair and pulled her onto his lap, she dropped down without protest. "Is it because of Crystal? I do hope it's not because she's a siren."

"No," Isabella shook her head slightly. "it's not that...it's just..." She trailed off as her shoulders began trembling.

"Just what?" Harry asked softly.

"I...I was your most loyal and...now you have Crystal...and you won't need me anymore...and..."

"Shush." Harry said as he placed a finger on her lips to make her be quiet, when he removed the finger she had her lips pulled together and looked at him. "Crystal is not your replacement, you will not get one either. Yes Crystal is undoubtedly loyal to me but so are you. I did not free you from the shackles that your father and brother have put on you just to cast you aside like a toy. No...you are mine, from now till you die."

"You...you're right." Isabella sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "I am sorry for crying."

"Emotions are not a weakness unless you let them become one," Harry replied as he kissed her forehead. "I hope that you and Crystal get along because I have no doubt that the two of you would be incredibly powerful together if you did."

"I...I can try if that's what you want." Isabella replied.

"It is." Harry smiled at her. "Never change Isabella."

"Thank you," She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "thank you for all you've done."

"Anything for you." Harry smile back. "Now go please, we have lessons tomorrow and I still need to do my nightly 'good night ritual' with your aunt."

"No need for the euphemism." Isabella said as she stood up. "Good night." She added before leaving, smiling widely as she did.

Harry got up to his feet, he entered the bed chamber where he found Bellatrix in his bed, her body covered by the bed covers but it was obvious that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She looked at him with a smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Master, perhaps you should come closer so I can thank you for looking after my niece." She purred.

"Well, who am I to refuse?" Harry grinned.

* * *

The rest of the year soon flew by, the girls were advancing with their training and so was Crystal who had quickly become friends with the girls and seemed to get along with Isabella the most due to both having a fanatical devotion to Harry. The other Slytherin's continued to remember their place and were quick to obey Harry, the females especially. The rest of the teachers continued to love him, expect for Snape who continued to hate Harry as much as possible even though he was now trying and failing at being more subtle about it.

One month from the end of the year Harry had finally gotten bored of Quirrell, he decided that if the man wasn't going to do anything interesting then there was no point in allowing him free reign around the school. Harry was tempted to confront Quirrell and the thing in the back of his head that he knew to be Voldemort but he decided against it. He had no interest in fighting Voldemort unless he was at his strongest, so Harry just poisoned Quirrell's tea. Not original or even brilliant but it got the job done. When the year ended Harry told Bellatrix to stay in his room and told her he'd summon her once he got home, she didn't know how he was going to do that but didn't question him. Slytherin had won the house cup, largely thanks to Snape taking away points from any non-Slytherin's and Harry's ability to gain points from nearly every teacher in school.

As of the moment Harry found himself on the train back from Hogwarts, he sat in his compartment with Isabella on his left side, cuddling into him while Crystal did the same on his right. Crystal had been very useful to him as she helped improve the relationship he had with Hufflepuff house. In the eyes of the Hufflepuffs, he was Harry Potter, the Slytherin who befriended one of their own and kept the other Slytherin's from bullying her.

Opposite Harry was Daphne and Tracy who were both reading a book, Daphne was reading a story book while Tracy was reading a quidditch magazine. Harry was fine with this amount of people in the compartment, Isabella's brother along with a few other Slytherin's had tried to join Harry but it was quickly made clear that they weren't allowed.

The peace and quiet was soon finished when they arrived at the station.

"So...I guess this is goodbye for this year." Daphne said.

"For this year," Harry nodded, he then turned to Isabella. "I want you to go back home, act normal until I get there."

"You're coming?!" She lit up with excitement.

"Of course," Harry grinned. "I have to have a chat with your dad about how he treats my followers." Harry added and a wide smile appeared on Isabella's face as she imagined what would happen when Harry deals with her dad.

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to the girls on the train Harry got off the train where he saw all the parents and children greeting each other on the platform. He gave a small wave and smile at a few people such as Cho and Fay as he began walking.

"Harry!" A voice said, he turned to see Ginny Weasley running towards him. He smiled at her as she jumped towards him and hugged him tightly. "Oh I missed you!" She said as he hugged him back for several seconds before the two let go.

"Likewise, you're looking very beautiful today." Harry said, causing her to blush slightly but she smiled at him.

"Thank you. And you...you look...brilliant." She managed to get out. "Oh and thank you for Mercury! He's my best friend now."

"I'm glad." Harry responded. "I knew the two of you would become good friends, I'm also glad that next year we won't need to write to each other as we'll be in the same school."

"I know, I'm so excited." She grinned. "Thanks for sending those letters by the way, I've sent and got more letter from you than all my brothers."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said with a sour look on her face. "I mean, the twins did at least once a month even though they promised a week but I didn't mind that. Percy did it once every few months which was fine but Ron didn't even bother after the first month. I guess he was too busy."

"Busy?" Harry snorted. "I doubt it, I know he's not studying because he's near the bottom of the class if not the bottom of the class."

"Not surprising," Ginny replied. "he was never the smartest in the bunch."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Harry replied. "So, I guess you're looking forward to going to school."

"Oh yes, I..."

"Ginny!" A loud voice interrupted, Ginny made a face that was a combination of embarrassment, exasperation and anger. Harry looked towards the source of the voice and saw a red haired woman bustling towards them followed by a red haired balding man along with Percy Wesley, the twins and the youngest brother. "Oh, there you are," She said as she came over. "you shouldn't be running off like that, I...oh...who are you?" She said when she saw Harry, Harry was about to respond when she continued talking. "Oh yes, young Harry, Ron's told me all about you." She smiled.

"Has he?" Harry raised an eyebrow while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum..." Ginny started but was interrupted.

"Shush Ginny," Molly replied. "let me talk with Ron's friend."

"I am not Ronald's friend, Mrs Weasley." Harry said, causing a look of surprise and confusion to appear on Molly's face.

"But he told me you were." She frowned.

"Mum..." Ron was about to talk when Harry interrupted.

"Then I am afraid he has lied to you," Harry said in an apologetic voice. "me and Ronald have barely talked all year. In fact, out of all of your children, I know Ginny the best."

"Ginny?" The Weasley family blurted out as they looked at a smug Ginny.

"Yes, me and Harry have been sending letters to each other all year after we met at the platform." Ginny explained with a smile.

"But I've never seen you write a letter to him." Arthur Weasley, the husband and father, said in a curious and slightly confused voice.

"That's because I sent the letters to her and she reply's with the owl that comes with the letter." Harry explained. "I must say, I am glad that she does, she's a very interesting young lady. Now, if you'll excuse me then I'll be off. Ginny," Harry as he took her hand in his own and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. "I hope to see you soon." He smiled at her before walking off.

"Well, well Gin-Gin..." Fred said. "we didn't know that you were..."

"Best friends with Mr Potter..." George continued. "writing to each other all year."

"Well done Gin, or do you prefer..."

"Mrs Potter?"

"Shut it." Ginny said as she slapped the two of them on the arm.

"Since when have the two of you been friends?!" Ron demanded, he had spent most of the year trying to get Harry to be his friend and probably would've become friends if not for the slimy snakes that kept him away from Harry. And now he discovered that his sister had already done what he had been trying to do for ages.

"Since we met on the platform." Ginny smiled. "You should really pay attention Ron, I had already said that."

* * *

A.N: Sorry that this is short but the next chapter will be longer, promise and it'll involve Harry first meeting with the other malfoy's.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -

"Mummy, daddy," Ginny said when she got home along with the rest of the Harry. "can I invite Harry to come over please?"

"I'm fine with it." Arthur Weasley replied.

"Of course dear." Molly said, while making a mental note to tell Dumbledore everything.

"Why would Harry come if you invite him?" Ron said while sending Ginny a small glare, still not over the fact that Ginny was Harry's friend even though he wasn't.

"Because I'm his friend." Ginny said in a smug voice before skipping away and up the stairs to her room where she was greeted by Mercury who flew onto her shoulder. "Hello Mercury," She smiled as she walked over to get a parchment and quill.

"Ginny," Ron said as he came into her room. "I need to..."

"Don't you knock?!" Ginny demanded.

"Well sorry," Ron rolled his eyes, and therefore missed the short smile that Ginny had on her face when she saw that Ron also couldn't see Mercury and now knew without any doubt that only she could see it, and perhaps Harry. "but I need to talk to you about Harry. What have you two been talking about in your letters?"

"Stuff." Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah but what stuff?" Ron asked.

"What's it matter to you?" Ginny narrowed his eyes.

"Because I've been trying to be his friend for the last year, it's not fair for you to just be his friend."

"It's not my fault if you can't make friends."

"I can make friends!" Ron said, turning a little Red. "But those Slytherin's were keeping him away from me all year. If I had a few minutes alone with then I bet we'd become best mates."

"I doubt it," Ginny said under her breath as she and Harry had actually spent quite a bit of their time discussing things they didn't like about Ron. She cleared her throat and spoke to her brother. "look Ron, all we ever talked about was regular stuff, he told me about school and lessons and I told him about what it was like staying at the burrow."

"But how did you get him to write back to you?" Ron persisted.

"I didn't, he wrote me first." Ginny said with a small smile.

"He what?!" Ron demanded with disbelief.

"He wrote me first." Ginny repeated. "He asked if I wanted to write to him and I said yes then we wrote all year. "

"But why did he..."

"You can ask him next time you see him." Ginny cut Ron off. "Now if you're done can you get out of my room?"

"Fine." Ron glared at her before leaving her room.

"Prat." Ginny rolled her eyes before sitting down and turning to Mercury. "He's a big prat isn't he?" She asked Mercury who nodded and trilled in agreement.

* * *

"Did you both enjoy your year at school?" Narcissa Malfoy asked when the Malfoy family arrived back in their manner.

"Yes mother." Draco said in a quiet voice.

"It was the best time of my life," Isabella smiled widely. "I can't wait to go next year."

"You're not the only one who can't wait for you to leave." Lucius Malfoy sniffed.

"Oh I'm sorry dad, did you say something?" Isabella asked in a sweet voice. "I just could hear you over the sound of you sounding like an absolute cunt." The entire family stopped and turned to her.

Draco wasn't surprised, his sister had been a heck of a lot more confident since meeting their new lord and was completely different from how she used to act a year ago. Draco was tempted to say something but he knew better, if he upset his sister then he would upset his lord.

Narcissa looked shock at the sudden insult that came out of Isabella's mouth, she had definitely not expected this from the girl that used to just do her best to stay out of the way. Her shock was soon overcome by a sudden worry of what her husband would do.

Lucius Malfoy at that moment had worked himself into a very quick rage, he couldn't believe that this girl had dared to talk to him like that. There were very few people he would tolerate such disrespect from and even fewer that he wouldn't retaliate against. This girl was not one of them.

"You...dare...to speak to me like that?!" He raged, gripping his cane tightly.

"I do." Isabella smiled. "After all, I don't care about you anymore."

"You filth..." Malfoy raised his hand to slap her but was cut off by the sound of clapping. He and Narcissa quickly pulled out their wands and looked around for the source of the clapping.

"He's here." Draco and Isabella said at the same time but with different reactions. Draco seemed resigned, as if he was about to watch a horrible car crash that he couldn't stop. Isabella on the other hand smiled before clapping happily and jumping up and down on the spot.

"Who?!" Lucius demanded.

"My new lord." Isabella smiled. The adult Malfoy was about to respond when suddenly the room changed and they found themselves sitting in the room of the manor used to greet guests. All the Malfoy's found themselves sat in the chairs that they would usually sit the guests in. Apart from Isabella who ended up at in the chair that was usually reserved for the wife of the house.

"How are we?" Harry asked as he sat in the seat where Lucius Malfoy would usually sit.

"What?! Who are you?! I...wait...Potter!" Malfoy shouted. "What are you doing in my house?!" Malfoy Sr tried to get up when suddenly he lot the ability to move along with all the other Malfoy's apart from Draco and Isabella, the latter had squealed and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you!" She said as she smiled at him.

"We've been apart for a few minutes." Harry pointed out with an amused smile.

"I still missed you." Isabella shrugged.

"What is going on here?!" Lucius Malfoy demanded.

"Oh, Harry Potter meet my mother." Isabella pointed at Narcissa, she then pointed at Lucius. "And that's Draco's biological dad."

"And yours." Harry said.

"What?!" Isabella and Draco blurted out in shock.

"Your magic, it knows more than you do." Harry said softly. "Mrs Malfoy is not your mother but Mr Malfoy is definitely your father."

"You lied to me!" Isabella glared at Lucius Malfoy. "Who is my mother?!"

"I do not have to answer you girl!" Malfoy sneered at her. "And you do not get to..."

"He cheated on Mrs Malfoy with a muggle." Harry cut him off. "Your mental shields are shit by the way." Harry said to a shocked Lucius Malfoy before turning to Isabella. "Your father got drunk one day and ended up sleeping with a muggle. After you were born he took you away and your mother was killed in a raid that Voldemort had ordered, funnily enough your father was in charge of that raid. Mrs Malfoy stopped him from killing you but to him you were always a reminder that he had intercourse with a muggle."

"You bastard!" Isabella tried to lunge at Malfoy but was held back by Harry grabbing her by the waist. "Let me kill him!" She shouted.

"Not yet." Harry said as he pulled her back into her seat. "I'm giving you a choice my dear, you can kill your father now or make him suffer all his life." Isabella paused in her attempts to attack Malfoy.

"I'm listening." She said to Harry. Harry leaned closer and whispered into her ear, a few moment later he pulled back and looked at her. "That works for me." She said with a small smile.

"I'm glad, now be a dear and leave me alone with your parents for a while. Draco you leave as well." Harry ordered, Draco nodded and got up before leaving. Isabella kissed Harry on the lips before happily skipping away. As soon as she left the doors and windows of the room closed by themselves. "So...would you like to say anything in your defence Malfoy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't answer to you Potter! You filthy little half-blooded..." Malfoy found himself cut off as he felt a wand pressed against his neck.

"Now, now..." The person behind him cooed, he paled as he instantly recognised the voice. "...you should be more careful how you talk to your superiors." She said in a warning tone.

"Bellatrix?!" Narcissa gasped in shock.

"Oh hello Cissy," Bellatrix smiled at her sister, as if she wasn't holding a wand to her brother-in-laws neck. "you're looking brilliant."

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, still in complete shock. "I heard of your escape from Azkaban." She said, looking at her sister who looked absolutely nothing like a person who had been in Azkaban, instead of being thin and unhealthily like expected, Bellatrix instead possessed a body shape that would be expected from a super model or actress, her skin while pale did not look unhealthy.

"Not so much escape as being rescued." Bellatrix shrugged.

"Rescued by who?"

"My lord and master." Bellatrix laughed loudly.

"The dark lord has returned?!" Lucius gasped, only for Bellatrix to push her wand further into his neck.

"That half-blood liar is not my master!" Bellatrix growled.

"Half-blood?" Narcissa blurted out in disbelief.

"But...but if he's not your master than who?!" Malfoy said, not liking how her wand dug into his skin.

"He's sitting in front of you." Bellatrix grinned and gestured to Harry.

"Him?! He's a child!"

"He was the one who got me out of Azkaban and he was the one killed my husband and his fugly brother!" Bellatrix said, causing both Malfoy adults to widen their eyes and look at Harry who simply gave them a small wave.

"That was fun." Harry smiled.

"It was." Bellatrix said with a wistful and reminiscent expression. "I remember it like it was yesterday, I wake up...go to the bathroom...come out and find my husband and his brother tied up along with a note from you telling me how you freed me from the contract. And then after hours and hours of me torturing them I had you ravish me in front of them before you killed them. I almost want to bring them back just so we could do it again."

"Ravished you?" Narcissa blushed as she looked between Bellatrix and Harry.

"Yes, me and my master have spent quite a lot of time together, interested in having a go Cissy?" Bellatrix offered.

"There is no way that my wife will be having intercourse with this low blooded sun of a mud..." Lucius was cut off by Bellatrix.

"Crucio!" She roared, sending a high powered torture curse at Lucius. Lucius screamed in pain while Narcissa jumped in her seat. The curse lasted for several seconds before Bellatrix stopped, she was about to say something but then she changed her mind and put him under the curse for another ten seconds. "Never insult my master's mother!" Bellatrix glared at him once she had let go. "Shall I kill him my lord?" She asked Harry.

"As entertaining and tempting as that is, no, you will not kill him." Harry answered. "When he dies it will be by Isabella's hand or at the very least with her permission. But no, Lucius will suffer. However, he did come dangerously close to insulting my mother so I must punish him as well. But first, Mrs Malfoy..." Harry looked towards Narcissa who looked towards him upon hearing him address her. "...tell me, you knew that Isabella was not your daughter, correct?"

"That is correct." She answered, doing her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Yet you treated her better than her father and brother, why?" Harry asked.

"She did not deserve it," Narcissa said in a quiet voice as she looked down to the floor. "she didn't deserve to suffer, she had done nothing wrong besides exist."

"Hmm," Harry started at her for several seconds. "do you know what I think you are Mrs Malfoy?" He asked.

"No," Narcissa shook her head. "what do you think I am if you do not mind me asking?"

"Worthy," Harry grinned. "tell me, do you like being married to Malfoy?"

"You little..." Lucius started talking only to get silenced by Bellatrix putting him under the torture curse for three seconds before silencing him with a silencing spell.

"Do not interrupt my master." She hissed into Lucius's ear.

"Thank you dear," Harry smiled at Bellatrix before turning back to Narcissa. "well Mrs Malfoy? Do you like being married to Malfoy?"

"O...of course I do." Narcissa replied, a bit too quickly for Harry's liking and her small stutter didn't go unnoticed either.

"Come now Mrs Malfoy, there is no need to lie." Harry smiled at her. "You can tell me, tell me about your marriage." Harry said in a soft voice, his eyes flashed for a second.

"I..." Narcissa's eyes flashed green for a second before turning to her natural colour. "I hate it..." she confessed, for some reason feeling like she had to tell the truth. "...I...I hate it! I wish I had never gotten married to him! He...he doesn't care for me...he treats me like a trophy...he's poisoned my own son so he barely talks to me...I just want someone who cares."

"What if you had someone who did?" Bellatrix asked in a soft and surprisingly gentle tone. "Would that make you happy?"

"Y...yes." Narcissa nodded.

"Well today's your lucky day," Harry smiled at her before turning to Lucius. "you know what Malfoy, I've decided on your punishment for insulting my mother is to watch me take your wife right in front of you." Lucius's eyes widened in rage as Narcissa's jaw dropped in surprise, Lucius opened his mouth to speak as he had forgotten about there being a silencing spell but the second he did Bellatrix waved her wand and a gag appeared in his mouth. "Well done Bellatrix, you're doing brilliantly today. Remind to reward you later."

"Yes master." Bellatrix said with a small curtsy and a beaming smile.

Narcissa was about to speak when suddenly a wave of lust hit her, causing her to groan as she realised that she had regained the ability to move. She slid off the chair and onto her hands and knee, her breath became heavy as she focused on Harry. She crawled towards him and then began climbing up his chair. She kissed him passionately, with her hands going to the side of her face. After several seconds of aggressive kissing her lips began attacking his jaw before going down towards his neck. She licked and kissed his neck, attacking it with her tongue and lips like it owed her money.

"Bellatrix dear," Harry said as he grinned at the look of rage that came upon Lucius's face. "I want you to make sure Lucy boy over there keeps looking. If he looks away give him a torture curse to remind him where to keep his attention, if he looks away more than five times than feel free to remove an eyeball."

"Yes master." Bellatrix grinned evilly as she stepped behind Malfoy, she grabbed him roughly by his hair and forced him to look by aiming his head towards Harry's direction while waving her wand which caused tape to appear and keep his eyelids open.

"You're in for a show Malfoy." Harry said as Narcissa began stripping her clothes as she straddled him and began attacking his lips with her own, their tongues began battling for domination as Harry's hands went to her breast, he played with them, only stopping for a brief moment so she could remove her top layer of clothing. His hands slipped down and caressed her body before he grabbed her by the rear and squeezed several times.

"You're overdressed." Harry whispered to Narcissa.

"Yes, I am." She said in a husky voice as she began removing the rest of her clothes.

"Enjoying the show Lucy?" Bellatrix asked Malfoy who looked like he was close to breaking the silencing spell through sheer rage.

* * *

An hour later Narcissa was on the floor, panting and out of breath without a single bit of clothing while Lucius was fully clothed and panting for a different reason, his reason was because Bellatrix had crucioed him three times while forcing him to look at his wife getting fucked by Potter. He had been forced to watch his wife be used by Potter who had taken in her various positions. He had her on her knees, on her hands and knees, on her back, on him and he even had her in positions that Lucius didn't even think were possible.

"She was pretty good," Harry said as he put his own clothes. "though I noticed that everything after the first two inches felt brand new. I wonder Lucy, was that a size problem or are you incapable of lasting past the first few seconds? What do you think Bellatrix?"

"I'd say both my lord." Bellatrix answered.

"Probably," Harry agreed as he waved his hand and Narcissa disappeared, having been sent to her bedroom. "now Lucius, I humiliated you. Now...now I'm going to hurt you." Harry said as he walked towards Malfoy.

Lucius, who was angry beyond what he thought was possible, suddenly felt his anger die out when Harry began walking to him. Lucius saw a subtle shift in the boy's body language and face, suddenly the air got heavy and Lucius found it very difficult to breath. He had experienced feeling the dark lord's magical power and feeling Dumbledore's, right now Lucius could easily say they had nothing on Potter. In just an instant Lucius Malfoy's anger was replaced with fear.

Bellatrix, who didn't suffer from Harry's magic as it wasn't her it was targeting, just sat back and enjoyed the show. All the while thinking about how it was probably a good idea that the room had been silenced so nobody could hear what was happening inside, because if they could then all they would probably hear was a lot of screaming.

* * *

"Harry, this is our house elf and my friend Dobby." Isabella said as she and her mother, and Draco came to say goodbye to him when he wanted to leave after spending a couple of hours in Malfoy manner.

"It is an honour to meet you Dobby." Harry said, shaking the elf's hand as he looked at Harry with awe.

"Dobby cannot believe he is meeting the great Harry Potter sir," Dobby said. "and the great Harry Potter sir say's it is an honour to meet Dobby! No sir, Dobby is honoured sir! Dobby is glad that Mistress Isabella is great Harry Potter's friend."

"More than friend," Harry smiled before frowning at the state of Dobby, it was clear that he was not treated well and abused. Harry tapped his finger on Dobby's head, seconds later all of Dobby's body was healed. "that's better." He said.

"Great Harry Potter healed Dobby?!" Dobby whispered in shock, looking at Harry like he was a god.

"You will not be harmed from now on," Harry said, glancing at Draco who quickly nodded to show he understood. "if you are then inform mistress Isabella."

"Thank you so much Harry." Isabella smiled before kissing Harry. "I'm so glad that you're in my life." She said, also looking at him like he was a god.

"Call me anytime you need me," Harry smiled at her before turning towards Narcissa. "I'm glad you're fine with Bellatrix staying here. I'll be sure to visit if that's fine with you."

"She's my sister, I will always try to help her. Besides, she refused to stay away when 'her favourite niece' still needs to be trained. In fact, would you like to come along and say goodbye before you leave?"

"That depends on if you're willing to accompany me." Harry grinned.

"Of course." Narcissa smirked and walked away with Harry following her. Harry placed his around her hips before his hand slid down to her back. "My, my, that's quite forward of you." She said in a teasing manner.

"After all we've done in one hour alone, I think we're far past forward." Harry said, slapping her backside, causing her to squeal and blush. When they arrived at the room, they entered to find nobody inside. "Perhaps we have the wrong room." Harry said just before Narcissa closed the door, she waved her wand and cast some locking and privacy spells. She leaned her back against he door as she turned to Harry.

"Perhaps, but maybe we an take advantage of that..." She said as she walked forward and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. "...perhaps I can say goodbye to you before you say your goodbyes to my sister? Surely you can waste another hour?"

"I'm sure you could convince me." Harry grinned.

* * *

"What do you think our lord did to father?" Draco asked his sister as they sat down, each with a book in their hand.

"Who cares?" Isabella said. "Lucy!" She called out, a second later Lucius Malfoy crawled towards her on his hand and knees with a collar around his neck as his whole body shook and he looked like he was scared out of his mind thanks to his eyes that constantly looked around as if expecting the devil to come for him. "Foot stool now you prick." Isabella said, spitting on his face.

"Y...yes mistress." Lucius Malfoy said in a shaking voice before he placed himself in position to be her footstool.

"You do realise that you're my bitch now?" Isabella asked as she rested her feet on Malfoy's back.

"Y...yes m...mistress." Malfoy stuttered.

"Sister, I hope I don't sound offensive...but you and our lord are made for each other." Draco said, looking at his sister with more than a little fear.

"Thank you!" Isabella smiled brightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -

"Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to sleep with you."

"How did you get in my room? How did you get in my house? Does my mum know you're here?"

"No she doesn't and does it matter how I got in your house?"

"It does to me."

"So I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"Can we have sex first?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine." Tonks nodded before getting onto her knees and removing his belt buckle.

An hour later Harry left, and it was only two hours later that Tonks remembered that Harry didn't actually answer her questions.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny cheered when she saw Harry arrive outside her house, she rushed out to greet him and leaped into a big hug which he gladly returned. "Oh, I'm so glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry smiled back as the two let go, he looked at the house that Ginny lived in. It looked as if the rooms had been added one at a time and possessed a 'farm house' vibe, but Harry still liked it. "Your house looks interesting." Harry said, genuinely interested. "I've never seen a house built like this, I assume there are muggle wards to stop the muggles from noticing."

"I think so." Ginny nodded, glad that he didn't think her home was rubbish or anything like that. "Do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to." Harry smiled at her, causing her to turn her head so she couldn't see her blush. She walked towards the burrow as calmly as she could with Harry following right behind her.

"Mum, dad, Harry's here." Ginny said when they entered.

"Ah, good to see you Harry." Arthur smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you sir." Harry smiled. "I want to thank you both for allowing me to visit."

"It was our pleasure." Arthur replied.

"It is a pleasure to see you dear," Molly smiled at him. "how did you get here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Knight bus." Harry answered. "I thought it was quite fun if I'm being honest."

"Not many people do." Arthur replied just as the rest of the Weasley children came down stairs. "Ah, you know my boys."

"I believe so," Harry said as he looked towards them. "Percy Weasley, prefect, right?" He said pointing to the oldest.

"Correct." Percy nodded, puffing his chest out a little.

"Fred and George, twin pranksters, correct?"

"That is right." Both twins said at the same time.

"I'm Fred." The one on the left said.

"I'm George." The one on the right said.

"So you're Fred," Harry pointed to the one on the right, "and you're George." he said, pointing to the one on the left.

"How did you know?!" They blurted out in shock at him actually realising which twin is which.

"I'm smart like that," Harry grinned before looking toward Ron. "oh yeah, Ronald, I know you because you're in my year."

"I prefer if you call me Ron." Ron said.

"If that's what you want." Harry said to Ginny. "Perhaps you could escort me around your lovely house." He suggested.

"Sure, come on." She said pulling on his arm he smiled and walked off with her.

"Just imagine..." Fred started.

"The boy-who-lived as a brother-in-law." George finished.

"What?" Ron looked confused.

"They're saying that in the future Ginny might marry Harry." Percy explained.

"It's a bit too soon for that," Arthur frowned slightly. "they're just kids, let them grow first before any of us start planning weddings."

"Oh but Arthur, think of the possibility of it happening." Molly smiled widely. "Our young Ginevra becoming Mrs Potter."

* * *

"And these are Bill and Charlie's rooms." Ginny said, pointing at the rooms. "Those are my two other brothers, Bill's the oldest followed by Charlie, then Percy and the then the twins then Ron and finally there's me."

"Oh I get it, best for last eh?" Harry said with a playful nudge.

"Oh good, you get it." She smirked.

"Oi Harry," A voice called, the two turned to see Ron Weasley walk up to them with an old broomstick in his hand. "me and the rest are coming outside to play quidditch, do you want to come and play?" Ron said with a smile, he just knew that Harry would want to play, after all who doesn't love quidditch?

"Hmm," Harry's face took on a thoughtful look. "I'm not the biggest quidditch fan but I do love a game as much as the next person. Ginny, will you be playing as well?" Harry asked her.

"Ginny?" Ron blurted out before Ginny could say anything. "She can't play."

"Why not?" Harry asked calmly.

"She's too young." Ron answered.

"I'm a year younger than you and you've been playing quidditch since you were seven." Ginny argued, glaring at her brother.

"Yeah but you're a girl." Ron argued.

"And that affects skill and quidditch ability how?" Harry asked.

"Girls can't play quidditch as good as boys." Ron said like it was common knowledge and he didn't understand how Harry didn't know it.

"The Gryffindor team is mostly made up of girls." Harry pointed out. "The Holyhead Harpies, currently one of the top five quidditch teams of the year, is made up entirely of girls."

"The Holyhead Harpies are my favourite team!" Ginny smiled. "Didn't they thrash the Chudley Cannons in their last match together?" Ginny asked, knowing full well that her brother was probably the biggest Chudley Cannon supporter in his year. She glanced at Ron and saw his face turn red.

"I believe they did," Harry said before turning to Ron. "well seeing as Ginny won't be playing with us I will have to refuse." Harry said before walking off along with Ginny.

"Thank you," Ginny said to Harry "but you can go and play if you want."

"Like I said I'm not the biggest quidditch fan, besides I came here to spend time with you." Harry replied.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said, sending Harry an incredibly bright smile.

* * *

"Well thanks you for allowing me to come, but it's time for me to leave now." Harry said to the Weasley family.

"Feel free to come back anytime." Arthur smiled at him.

"I might take you up on that." Harry smiled before waving goodbye to the rest of the family, the family waved back even though Ron was scowling and lacked enthusiasm with his own wave. Harry walked out and walked for about a minute before heard someone call for him.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she ran up to him.

"Yes?" Harry turned to her. "did I forget something?"

"No...it's...it's just I forgot something I wanted to do." Ginny said, in a nervous voice.

"Oh, you have my interest." Harry said stepping forwards and standing an inch away from her. "Well?" Harry asked after several seconds of quite.

"It's just...oh screw it!" Ginny quickly leaned up and kissed him on the lips before pulling back. "Oh god I'm sorry! I just..." Ginny found herself cut off by a kiss, this time initiated by Harry.

"Don't apologise, I liked it." He smiled at her. "I'll see you later." He said before walking off and leaving a stunned Ginny.

* * *

"How are we?" Harry asked when he arrived in Malfoy manner.

"Uh...my lord!" Draco stood up and bowed. "It's an honour to have you here."

"I'm sure," Harry drawled. "sit down Draco, I'm not expecting from you today."

"T...thank you my lord." Draco sat down.

"Where is your sister?" Harry asked.

"She's with father...in her room...I'm not entirely sure what they're doing." Draco confessed. "But I'm pretty sure it's painful judging by the way my father's crying."

"Hmm." Was all Harry said before he teleported and ended up outside Isabella's room, he did indeed hear the sound of cries and walked in to find Malfoy curled up into a ball while Isabella was laughing and striking him with a whip. "Isabella." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry?" Isabella stopped whipping and turned to him.

"What do you think you are doing wrong here?" Harry asked.

"Am...am I not whipping him hard enough?" Isabella asked.

"No, I don't think that's a problem," Harry said as he glanced at the shaking Malfoy. "first of all always remember to have a silencing and locking charm around your room when you torture person, no sense in disturbing others unless you have future victims tied up outside."

"Oh right." Isabella slapped her head, wondering how she forgot that.

"Also, your whip technique needs work. Pass it here," Harry said, Isabella handed him the whip. "watch how I do it." Harry said before whipping Malfoy, causing him to scream in pain. "Now you try." Harry said, handing the whip back. Isabella did it exactly like Harry did. "Excellent."

"Also remember, don't torture him too much. You don't want him to break. He's suffering needs to be spread out throughout his life."

"So...just one more minute?" Isabella asked. Harry looked at the shaking and fearful Malfoy.

"Yeah about a minute." Harry ruffled her hair before walking out. "I'm going to go see your mum and aunt."

"Have fun." He heard Isabella call before he detected a silencing spell come up once he left the room.

"That's my girl." Harry said proudly before walking towards the room where Bellatrix was staying.

He entered the room, to find Bellatrix and Narcissa inside and waiting for him. Bellatrix was wearing nothing apart from a red silk robe that went down to upper thigh while also emphasising her chest. Narcissa on the other hand had the exact same thing but in a black colour.

"Ah, is this for me?" Harry asked as they walked up to him, Bellatrix stood on his right with Narcissa on his left and Harry suddenly found his face stuck between two marvelous chests.

"Who else?" Bellatrix grinned. "I hope you're ready master."

"Because we certainly are." Narcissa whispered into his ear with a hot voice.

* * *

"Harry!" Harry heard Ginny call him when he arrived on the platform to go back to Hogwarts, He turned to see her walking up towards him.

"Hello Ginny, you're looking as lovely as ever." Harry said.

"Thanks," To Ginny's credit her blush was a minor one. "did you just get here?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I'm going to go and get a compartment before everyone else. Do you want to share one with me and my friends?"

"Uh...I don't know if they'll like me." Ginny said in a nervous voice.

"Trust me, they'll like you." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"Uh...okay then." She nodded.

"Great, do you want me to take your trunk for you while you go and say goodbye to your family?" Harry offered.

"Thank you, that'd be lovely." She said. "I have to warn you though, it is a bit heavy and..." Ginny's voice died out when she saw Harry easily lift her trunk, he gave her a small smile before walking onto the train.

* * *

"Ginny," Harry said when Ginny arrived at his compartment. "come in and I'll introduce you to everyone."

Ginny gave a small nod and came in before sitting next to Harry in the spot that he gestured to. She kept a brave face despite her nervousness at being in a compartment filled with beautiful girls that were all Slytherin's apart from the one Hufflepuff. While Ginny wasn't totally in Ron's 'all Slytherin's are evil' group, she was still a girl who grew up hearing her brothers complain about them.

"Guys, this is Ginny Weasley." Harry introduced Ginny to the girls. "Now this lovely Hufflepuff here is Crystal Peters..." Harry paused for Crystal to greet Ginny.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Crystal smiled as she shook Ginny's hand.

"Now onto the Slytherin girls, this is Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Isabella Malfoy." Harry said, Daphne and Tracy greeted Ginny first before Isabella greeted her.

"Hi," Isabella said while shaking Ginny's hand. "I'm sorry by the way."

"What for?" Ginny asked with a confused expression.

"About my dad being a dick to yours." Isabella said bluntly. "Just do us a favour and don't judge me on what that idiots done."

"Um...okay." Ginny nodded.

"So...you want to play exploding snap?" Tracy asked.

* * *

A short while after getting off the train the group found themselves sitting in the great hall at the Slytherin table while Ginny had joined the other first years and was currently waiting to be sorted. A few went to Slytherin, one of the more noticeable ones was a petite girl with dirty blond hair and radishes for earrings along with a necklace made out of blue beards and a big cork. The girl happily skipped to the Slytherin table but instead of sitting with the other first years she skipped over to where Harry was sitting and sat directly opposite him and in-between Tracy and Daphne.

"Hello." She said to Harry in a dreamy voice. "You have a lot of different creatures on your head." She said. The other Slytherin's paused, all looked towards Harry who currently had an emotionless face and was looking at her. They all waited for Harry's reaction.

"What...is your name?" Harry asked.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I like you." Harry said, his face breaking into a smile.

"That's nice." She smiled.

"I'm going to keep you." Harry declared.

"Okay...will I get pudding?" She asked with a frown.

"Of course you'll get pudding...I'm not a total monster."

"That's fine then." She smiled before she began looking around the hall with a dreamy expression just as Harry returned to watching the sorting. All the other Slytherin's seemed to have non-verbally agreed to just ignore what happened.

Soon it was Ginny's turn to be sorted, she nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head as she gripped the edge of her seat. Five minutes later the hat had made its choice.

"Slytherin!" It shouted, surprising many as they all believed that she would join Gryffindor along with the rest of her family. None were more surprised than Dumbledore and the Weasley brothers, the latter all had their jaws dropped as Ginny walked towards the Slytherin table and towards the only group of Slytherin's she knew.

"Hi Ginny," Harry have her a bright smile as she sat next to him. "I'm glad you're here." He said, sending a small bit of magic towards her to help her feel better.

"Thank you Harry," She smiled back at him, wondering how his simple smile was enough to get her to forget about her nervousness. "I'm glad that I'm here."

"I promise you," Harry grinned. "you'll love it here."

* * *

A.N: Hi guy, know this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer. I promise. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 -

Harry and the rest of the students arrived shortly after the first years, Harry looked at the first years that were stood in the middle of the room. He knew Ginny, obviously, there was the Lovegood girl he had met at the feast and there was a blonde girl who he believed was Daphne's younger sister Astoria.

As Harry entered the fifth year prefects who were talking to the first years immediately turned to him and quickly bowed. The male was a strong jawed brown haired boy while the female was a girl with an attractive black ponytailed girl with brown eyes

"My lord." They said.

"Rise, rise." Harry said in an amused voice. "Though I do appreciate that," Harry added as he walked forward and stepped in the middle of the room, in-between the two prefects. "Ah, and these are our new first years, have you told them about the house rules?" Harry asked the prefects.

"No my lord." The male prefect shook his head.

"We were just about to my lord." The female one added while all the first year students looked confused about why two fifth years were calling a second year, and Harry Potter to boot, lord. Ginny looked especially confused, the only one who currently didn't look confused was Luna who was happily staring dreamily into space.

"Ah good," Harry said as he kicked his foot out and fell back but was caught by a the throne that formed up from the shadows, causing the first years to gasp and look at him with shock. "do not let me stop you." Harry said as he relaxed into his throne.

"Yes my lord," The female prefect nodded before turning to the others. "okay listen up, every house has a set of rule that you will obey and punishments if you don't."

"And we can guarantee that our punishments will be worse than the other houses." The male added as he looked over all of them to make sure they were paying attention with a look that said they had better be paying attention, a few gulped under his gaze, even Harry was a little impressed and made a mental note to do something nice for that one.

"First rule, Slytherin's are united." The female prefect said. "Outside of this common room the other houses will hate you, some because they think you're evil, others because they were told that you are evil and some just because they can. When you are outside of the common room blood status, names, family and everything else does not matter, you WILL be united. If you see a fellow Slytherin looking like they need assistance then you will assist them, but if you do not wish to do that then you will at least stay out of the way and not make things worse."

"Second rule," The male prefect continued. "you will do your best to not make enemies." He said, remembering what his lord said last year, he along with many of the other Slytherin's agreed that it was smart to not make more enemies and therefore had no problem with this rule. "If you can avoid making enemies of the other houses then you will do so, it does not matter if they are Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's. Any enemy for you could end up being an enemy of the house and a person we may no longer be able to ally with. And I promise you that nobody in this house will appreciate you adding enemies and cutting down allies.

This rule will help you not just in school but also in the future, once you leave this school it will not matter who was in which house, all that will matter is your power, skill, influence and intelligence."

"Third rule." The female prefect spoke next. "Outside of this common room you will act like perfect students, for too many years the rest of the school have hated us and the teachers have judged us. Since last year we've been working on rebuilding the reputation of Salazar Slytherin's house. We do not expect perfection or absolutely perfect grades, Merlin knows how many would be kicked out if that was a requirement." She said, earning a soft snort from Harry. "We want the teachers to like us, so you will do your best to act like model students. We want the other houses jealous of us, we want them to wish they were Slytherin's."

"Fourth rule, there will be no use of the words 'blood traitor' and 'mudblood' by you." The male prefect said, he paused to allow a few of the first years to make the expected protests, once they died down he continued. "The reasons for that are simple, the first is because it will obviously get you in trouble with the rest of the school so it's just common sense not to use it. The second reason is because there are half-bloods and people related to muggleborn in each year, and the older students may not be as quick to forgive you. The third reason is because none of you even know the correct meaning of the words."

"Yes we do!" One first year boy shouted. "Blood traitors are muggle lovers and mudbloods are those born from muggle filth." He didn't notice that the other older Slytherin's were either grimacing, face palming, sighing, eyerolling and various other negative reactions.

"You see, this is what you all sounded like to me when I listened to you last year." Harry said to those Slytherin's, most of them nodded as they could now see it.

"Mudblood has nothing to do with blood," The fifth year male explained patiently. "it is true that purebloods changed it to refer to muggleborns, mudblood means traitor, the scum of society. Nobody in the school warrants that, as for blood traitor that is someone who has betrayed your family in an unforgivable way, So unless you are related to the person you are calling blood traitor, which I doubt, and unless they've done it in such a way that people both light and dark would agree on being unforgivable, you will not call any person blood traitors."

"But aren't muggles the scum of society?" One girl asked.

"Our lord's mother was a muggleborn," The female prefect said with a warning tone. "and that leads us onto our fifth rule, the person who believes he is in charge of this house is our head of house Professor Severus Snape, however the true leader of Slytherin house is our lord," She gestured to Harry. "Harry Potter."

"But he's a half-blood!" The same first year boy from early protested.

"And you think we would call him our lord without a good reason?" The male prefect said while narrowing his eyes at the boy. "We call him that because he's the smartest and the strongest here."

"But that can't..." The boy was cut off as a dark feeling shot through all of the first years apart from Luna, Astoria and Ginny. The first years who had the feeling all fell to their knees grasping for air, they all looked towards Harry as fear filled them like water in a cup. A few moments later the feeling had gone and the ability to breath had returned to the, "What...what was that?"

"That would be me," Harry said as he got off his throne, causing it to disappear, he walked towards the first years and kneeled in front of the boy, he grabbed the boy by his hair and made him look up. "it's a simple little trick of mine, I spread my magic out and it reacts to you, I can chose how it reacts or let it do that itself, what you just experienced was me choosing how it reacts. If my magic was left on it's own then you'd be dead. It is really simple, I am the king here, you will refer to me as my lord and you will obey me, if you don't then that is fine, just live through the next few years of your life suffering. Do..." Harry's eyes turned red, frightening the boy even more. "you understand?"

"Yes...Yes!" The boy nodded quickly, eyes widened in fear. Harry allowed his eyes to turn back to green and decided to dial down on the fear before the boy ended up wetting himself.

"Hold on...you're familiar, you have a sister in Slytherin don't you?" Harry grinned before looking towards the other Slytherin's. "Did you not inform your brother of our rules? The young Miss Greengrass was told by her sister."

"I...I did my lord..." A sixth year female walked forward, her voice trembling. "I...told him but I don't think he properly understood...I apologise my lord! I did not..."

"You are forgiven," Harry said cutting her off, she visibly relaxed with relief, at least until Harry's next words. "this time. You are forgiven this time, the next time I will flip a coin to decide if I punish you first or your brother, but there will be a punishment. Is that understood?"

"Y...yes my lord." The sixth year nodded. "T...thank you my lord."

"You are welcome," Harry said before he stood up and looked at the first years. "do you all understand the rules?" They nodded so quickly that Harry wondered if they had hurt their necks. "Good, now I'm sure that you are all tired. All first years go up to your dorms, apart from you..." Harry said as he pointed to Ginny who looked visibly nervous. "...you wait there. The rest of you go, now." The first years apart from Ginny quickly rushed up the stairs, not willing to anger Harry. "You two, come here." Harry said to the two prefects, they stepped closer just as Harry waved his hand and formed a privacy bubble around them so their conversation wouldn't be heard. "You've both impressed me." Harry admitted.

"Thank you my lord." They both said, but they both said it differently, the male smiled proudly while the female smiled happily while also blushing.

"Do correct me if I am wrong but you're names are John Wood and Janine Wood, is that right?"

"Yes my lord," The girl, Janine, quickly answered. "we are cousins."

"I think you should both be rewarded, first you John..." Harry opened his palm and a bag appeared in his hand. "...will this suffice?" Harry asked as he tossed it to him.

"My lord!" John gasped as he caught it, he opened it and pulled out a few galleons. "My lord...there is so much in this...I...this is too much!"

"Do you not want it?" Harry raised an eyebrow. The boy was about to respond when he stopped and caught himself.

"You know what...thank you my lord, I gladly accept."

"Wonderful then," Harry smiled. "May I have a moment alone with your cousin?"

"Of course my lord." John quickly said before nodding and leaving the privacy bubble.

"As for you," Harry turned to Janine who looked at him with a hopeful and excited look. "I give you two things, the first will be the same I gave your cousin." Harry said as another bag appeared in his hand, he tossed it to Janine who caught it and smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you my lord! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it, the next thing I am giving to you is an offer."

"An offer my lord?" She asked.

"Yes...an offer...if you want to accept this offer then you can wait for me by my room."

"Oh..." Janine said, quickly realising what this offer was, though she quickly got over it. After all her lord was rich, powerful, smart, handsome and had just kindly given her a gift. The least she could do is repay him. "...I will wait my lord." She said with a small smile, she walked to the wall where Harry's room would appear just as Harry gestured Ginny to come closer.

Ginny walked forwards with trembling legs and a face filled with fear as she entered his privacy bubble.

"You fear me now, don't you?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"No!" Ginny said quickly. "I don't...I really don't...I...I..."

"Ginny," Harry cut her off. "it is alright, I would not be surprised if you did, I'd be more shocked if you did not. You can tell me the truth."

"It...it's...it's just...I...I have never seen you act like that before." She said with a red face.

"Why do you think I acted like that?" Harry asked in a calm voice.

"What?"

"Why do you think I acted like that?" Harry repeated. "I did just what Voldemort..." Ginny shuddered. "...and Albus Dumbledore have done before me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the dark lord ruled by fear, so does Dumbledore."

"But...no he doesn't."

"Says who? I know for a fact that he does. Think about it this way Ginny, two of the worst dark lords of all time and Dumbledore manages to defeat one and lead the resistance against the other. The difference between Dumbledore and your average dark wizard is that Dumbledore is smart enough to be more subtle in his power displays, he just needs to reach his magic out slightly and people remember that this man is a powerful wizard.

I am just doing the same, Ginny the Slytherin's need to be kept in line, if not for their own good then at least for the good of the other houses. If I keep them in line then they behave, Slytherin's reputation goes up and the teachers and students will have an easier time overall. As for those in Slytherin we gain a better reputation and are treated with respect.

Slytherin's aren't respected Ginny, between our head of house being a biased git and the rest of the world believing that we are death eaters in training, we have it rough. Yes I may look evil now but what I am doing is helping people. When these Slytherin students go out they will not call people mudbloods, they will behave and they will be model students and that will help their future, is that not a good thing?"

"I...I guess..." Ginny said as his words entered her mind, she couldn't help but agree that a lot of things would be easier if the Slytherin's were all well-behaved and stopped being biased gits.

"I'm glad we understand," Harry smiled at her. "I know that you're still afraid of me, that's understandable, I know that there will come times where you will look at me and wonder if I am evil but I also know that when you need me Ginny...when you need me I will be there." Harry said before dispelling his privacy bubble. "Goodnight Ginny." Harry said.

"Um...goodnight Harry." Ginny said, recognising the dismissal. She gave him a short nod before walking towards the first year girl dorms.

"So friends," Harry said as he walked to the rest of the Slytherin's. "how are we all?" He said, engaging them in conversation while also distracting them enough so they wouldn't notice the door to his room opening or Janine entering through it.

* * *

"You know, I'm glad you accepted." Harry said as he entered his room, he found Janine sitting on his bed, her hair was no longer in a ponytail and glided down to her shoulders, her robes were on the floor as she sat in a shirt with the top three buttons undone, she also sat in such a way that Harry was able to see up her skirt.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow as she gave him a seductive look. "You can show me how glad you are." She said, licking her lips.

"Now there's an idea." Harry grinned.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking about what had just happened. He just couldn't believe that Ginny Weasley had become a Slytherin, how did that happen? She was a member of the light family, how did she end up in Slytherin house? He knew that the girls mother and her brother would definitely not be happy. How did this happen?"

Was it because of Harry Potter? Yes...yes perhaps that was it. Perhaps Ginny Weasley just wanted to go to Slytherin so she could spend some time with Harry and get to know him, yes, this was good. Weasley's never went dark after all, plus the Weasley family was loyal to him. She could ensure that Harry stayed light, yes he would have to tell Molly not

Speaking of Harry, Dumbledore was really pleased with Harry. The Slytherin's had been much better behaved since Harry had entered the scene, it seemed to him Harry had been spreading the light. This was good, Harry was already redeeming the Slytherin's and pulling them away from the dark side, how wonderful! Oh it was such a shame that the boy had to die.

* * *

"Ginny!" Ron stormed up to Ginny the next day at breakfast. She paused in the entrance to the hall.

"Ron." Ginny said in a surprised voice, shocked at the anger on her brother's face. "Ow!" She gasped when he grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! What are you doing?!" Ron demanded. "How could you end up in Slytherin?!"

"The sorting hat put me there, but what does it matter if I am in Slytherin?"

"Of course it matter! All Slytherin's are evil, everyone knows that!"

"But...that's not true...that's not true!"

"Yes it is! That's..."

"Is there a problem here?" A voice interrupted, the pair turned to see Harry walk up along with Daphne, Tracy and Isabella.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Ron spat at him before turning to Ginny. "You know that..."

"I beg to differ," Harry cut him off, bringing their attention back to him. "you see...Slytherin's stick together, now Ginny over there is a Slytherin. She's one of us, we help each other."

"This is none of your business!"

"It is if you plan to hurt her." Harry said before turning to Ginny. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Um...I..."

"Well let's go have breakfast then." Isabella said, she walked forward and pulled Ginny out of Ron's reach and guided her to the breakfast table along with Tracy and Daphne.

"What are you doing?!" Ron demanded. "This isn't right!"

"Defending my friends?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You two being in Slytherin's, Ginny should be in Gryffindor and you should be in Gryffindor!"

"Why? Because I'm the boy-who-lived? I didn't ask for that Ronald."

"My name's Ron."

"Of course Ronald, but I didn't ask for that. As for Ginny, grow up, the girl's not evil because she's in Slytherin." Harry said.

"Hey." A voice said before Ron could respond, Tonks walked up to him. "Why are you messing with the Slytherin's?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ron blurted out in disbelief.

"No, I saw you grab her from all the way across the hall." Tonks replied. "That's ten points from Gryffindor."

"What?!"

"Now go back to your own table." Tonks replied. "Do it before you lose more points." She added when Ron looked like he was about to argue, Ron glared at her before stomping off back to the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks Tonks." Harry said.

"You can thank me by meeting me in our usual classroom," Tonks replied. "this is my newt year and I need to relieve some tension."

"You got it." Harry grinned at her before walking away from him, and sitting down with the girls.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said in a quite voice.

"We look after each other." Harry said with a small smile.

* * *

"So Tonks," Harry said as he entered the classroom and placed silencing and locking charms on the door. "how are we?"

"Skip the talking," Tonks said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a searing kiss. "and let's get to it." She said as she pulled him by the tie to the teachers desk. "I don't know if I should straddle you or bend over."

"Let's flip a coin," Harry said as he took a coin out. "heads you straddle, tails you bend over."

"Good idea." Tonks grinned as Harry flipped the coin, it landed in hand before he smacked it on the back of his hand. "Well? What is it?"

"Here you go." Harry said as he showed her the coin.

"Well...we've got our answer."

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

First of all I know that this chapter and the previous one have mostly been Ginny focused but I do plan to give the other girls more time throughout the story. For example if I focus on Tonks or Luna in the next chapter then that means that Daphne and Tracy could get more focus in the one after.

I also just want to wish the best to everyone as I know that it is hard for certain people with the whole coronavirus and people panicking and trying to take as much of everything as they can from shops. I hope this chapter helped at least one person even if it was only making them happy for a bit.

Thanks for reading, feel free to review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -

Harry found himself sitting in defence class with Isabella at his side plus Tracy and Daphne behind him. Lockhart entered and Harry couldn't help roll his eyes as he saw Lockhart walk by a painting of Lockhart making another painting of Lockhart. Harry thought that the man was a bit too clean and happy for someone who has apparently been constantly fighting dark creatures and wizards and he was quite frankly baffled that anybody could think that the man did.

"Well, I guess it is time to see how right you are about him being a useless idiot." Isabella whispered to him

"Do you doubt me?" Harry whispered back while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I just don't know how much of a useless idiot he is."

"I have a feeling that we won't like the answer."

"Look at Granger." Daphne whispered as she gestured to Hermione Granger who was swooning at the very sight of him. Harry wasn't sure if he should pity the man or laugh.

"Let me introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teacher, me!" Lockhart started with an annoyingly cheerful and happy voice. "Gilderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, third class. Honorary member of the dark force defence league and five time winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award." Lockhart flashed his bright teeth at the class, he was however a bit surprised when most of the girls didn't even react.

"Are you going to kill him?" Isabella whispered.

"I am getting tempted." Harry admitted.

"But I don't talk about that," Lockhart continued, brushing off the oddness of the girls as them being nervous. "I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at her." He took a moment to laugh at his own joke, even though nobody laughed. "I see you've all brought a complete set of my books, well done. Oh...wait, Mr Potter, how are you?" Lockhart said, greeting him like they were old friends. "It is a pleasure to have you in my class. "Everyone must feel so lucky having two celebrities in the room."

"I am merely a student professor." Harry spoke in a humble manner, one that was endearing him to the other girls if their looks were any indication.

"Come now Harry, no need to be so modest." Lockhart smiled at him. "Perhaps we should talk later, I'm sure you and me will be the best of friends." Lockhart said before he turned around and walked to his desk.

"Hell no." Harry coughed into his hand, only Isabella, Tracy and Daphne were able to hear him.

"I thought we'd start today with a little quiz, nothing to worry about. Just to see how well you've read them and how well you've taken them in"

"Look at this." Tracy said once Lockhart had handed over the test papers and moved far enough away to not hear her. "It's all about him"

"The first question is actually asking about his favourite colour," Isabella said slowly with disbelief in his voice "who...in...the hell...gives...a...shit? My lord please tell me you are going to get rid of him." She begged with her eyes.

"Being the merciful and kind lord that I am I will give him this lesson to prove himself competent enough to stay, after that it'll merely be a matter of how to do it and when I'll do it." Harry replied.

"You have thirty minutes" Lockhart said from the front of the classroom "Begin"

* * *

Lockhart watched the class with disbelief, the students barely seemed to pay him attention. Sure a few like the bushy haired girl did but the rest were uninterested. He understood that the boys were probably jealous of his looks and all of 'his famous achievements' but why weren't the girls interested? As he looked around he noticed something, the girls were interested, just not in him.

He saw their eyes constantly glance towards Harry Potter, that was why! The girls weren't interested in him because they were too busy fawning over Potter! Yes the boy was ridiculously handsome but Lockhart was Lockhart! He should be the one getting all the attention! He supposed he couldn't do much about it now but something had to be done.

* * *

"Tut, tut" Lockhart looked through the finished test results "hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care products, good. Well done Miss Granger" He winked at her, she looked ready to faint. and didn't really notice the girls next to her looking at her like she was crazy.

"Merlin please kill me." Harry heard Draco whisper to Nott.

"For once I agree with my brother." Isabella whispered to Harry.

"Now" Lockhart continued, ignorant "perhaps if you'd all like then we can act out a few scenes from the book. Mr Potter, come to the front"

"What?" Harry blinked

"Come up to the front, you can help me act out this scene" Lockhart smiled at Harry, only to be met with a rather intense stare from the boy himself. The stare continued for several moments, maybe even a minute or two, Lockhart found himself feeling extremely uncomfortable under the gaze of the green eyed boy in front of him. Suddenly the gaze changed from one belonging to someone contemplating murder.

"I would sir but I am quite frankly not feeling up to it," Harry said with a convincing cough. "as a matter of fact I plan to go to the hospital wing. Perhaps someone else." Harry suggested, magic discreetly covering his voice.

"W...well...I see that you're not feeling up to it," Lockhart replied, as he suddenly felt like choosing anyone else apart from Harry. "how about another volunteer? Um...Mr Weasley!"

"Me?!" Ron looked at him in shock.

"Yes!" Lockhart smiled "You'll do, you'll do nicely. You're perfect"

"Gay." Isabella coughed, causing those nearby to hold in laughter.

What followed was what Harry would describe as the most brilliantly pathetic thing he had ever seen, horrible and enthusiastic overacting from Lockhart combined with terrible and unenthusiastic underacting from Ron with a ridiculous story. However despite that it was entertaining to watch, Harry was likely to replay this in his head whenever he got bored, in fact he'd probably show it to Ginny as well, she'd likely enjoy it.

"Now," Lockhart said after that insult to acting was over and Ron had returned to his seat with a red face from embarrassment. "be warned, it's my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind, you may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only, that no harm can befall you, whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!" Lockhart dramatically lifted a cloth off a cage, revealing a cage full of blue pixies.

"Cornish Pixies'?" Seamus Finnegan laughed along with other members of the class.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies," Lockhart corrected. "laugh if you will Mr Finnegan but Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them" Lockhart opened the cage, allowing the pixies to fly out.

All of a sudden the classroom was in chaos, the pixies flew around and began damaging everything. They ripped books, pulled hair, threw whatever they could. Neville ended up dangling from a chandelier after the pixies painfully dragged him up by his ears. Many of the class began running out of the classroom, Lockhart tried to stop the pixies but one of them snatched his wand. Lockhart ran but stopped at the doorway.

"Could you all round them up please?" Lockhart asked before picking up the painting of him painting himself and rushing out of the door like death was chasing him.

"Get off me!" One student punched one pixie.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked as he slapped one away with a book.

"Well, this was not what I expected for our first defence class." Harry calmly admitted, his magical aura kept the pixies from wanting to come near him, Isabella along with Daphne and Tracy were smart enough to realise that and kept near him.

"What on earth was Dumbledore thinking when he was hiring him?" Tracy huffed.

"I like to pretend he was just wondering which applicant would annoy us the most and then chose that one." Daphne replied.

"Possible." Harry said with a thoughtful expression before he sighed and pulled his wand out. "Immobulus." Harry said calmly as he aimed his wand in the air, a spell shot out and soon all chaos in the class was stopped as the pixies found themselves frozen in the air. Harry waved his wand and the pixie all flew back into their cage. "Well...that was fun." Harry said as he got up from his seat. "but I'll be off now."

"But you can't go!" Hermione Granger said.

"Well it seems pointless to stay in classroom when there is no teacher," Harry said as he gestured around the classroom to show that there was no Lockhart. "perhaps not to you miss Granger but it is to me. So if you'll excuse me I have other things to do." With that Harry walked out of the classroom with all of the other Slytherin's gladly following after him and soon the Gryffindor followed as well, even Hermione who only left once there was nobody else left in the classroom.

* * *

Soon rumours spread around the school about how Lockhart had run out of the classroom and how Harry easily dealt with the pixies. Of course Harry had the Slytherin's encourage those rumours, after all he wasn't one to waste the opportunity to look better in the eyes of the public. A few hours after the first rumor there was now rumours about how Lockhart cried when he ran out of the class and apparently Harry had stopped the pixies using one finger and wandless magic.

To be fair Harry could do that but he saw no need to let everyone know that yet. Though one thing that surprised Harry was when he received a letter the next day asking for an interview, he had apparently underestimated the power of the Hogwarts rumor mill as it turned out the rumors had gone past Hogwarts. He supposed it made sense seeing as he had shown up Lockhart and both of them were pretty big names in the wizarding world. He had sent a letter back saying he would have the interview tomorrow.

The day of the interview Harry woke up to the beautiful sight of a fully nude Tonks walking out of his private bathroom.

"Your bathroom is cleaner, better, brighter and bigger than my actual room at home." Tonks said in a jealous tone.

"Well I don't settle for anything less than the best, that's why you're with me after all." Harry grinned but made no effort to get up.

"Flatterer," She grinned as she walked up to him, a bit slower and with more sway in her hips than necessary. "So do you have any plans today?." She asked as she bent at the waist and placed her hands on the bed, making sure to thrust her chest out.

"Yes actually," Harry said as he performed the major miracle of keeping his eyes firmly on hers. "I have an interview later today, it'll be done in a private room in the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade."

"Oh I've been there before, I know the owner Rosmerta but she lets me call her Rosie. I reckon when you go you'll probably want to add her into your little harem, she's quite the looker."

"Maybe," Harry said with a small smirk. "anyway it'll be done with a reporter called Rita Skeeter."

"I've heard about her, apparently she's a right bitch who is fond of ruining careers and lives."

"Hmm, would you say she deserves punishment?"

"What sort do you have in mind?" Tonks grinned, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"I'm sure you can guess."

"You know you'll have to ask permission to leave for Hogsmeade."

"I've already got permission," Harry grinned. "I asked Professor McGonagall."

"How did you convince her?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"My parents were some of her favourite students and I know how to be charming." Harry winked at her while wondering how long it would take for Dumbledore to find out.

"That you do," She grinned before suddenly standing up straight. "wait there, I have a surprise for you." She said before going back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh and what is that?" Harry asked from his position on the bed.

"Well you're one of the few people who have accepted me for me, and don't want to use me just for my abilities. So I want to give you a reward." Tonks said from inside the bathroom. "I'm going to change my form for you today."

"Tonks," Harry sighed. "you don't need to do that for me, I'll still like you if you don't."

"I know...but I want to." Her voice replied, much quieter than usual and without her usual cheer.

"Well...in that case...bring it on." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Just a sec." Tonks said before the door opened. "What do you think?" Harry's eyes widened as slightly as he saw Tonk's leaning against the door frame in her new form, one which happened to be a real life Jessica Rabbit with the exact same dress, arm gloves and high heels.

"Wow...but also really?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I have heard that boys like this form..." She said in a perfect copy of the actual character's voice as her hands travelled from her face down to her hips before she seductively walked over to Harry. "Do you not like it?" She asked as she stopped just before his bed.

"I didn't say that." Harry grinned. "I'm always up for new experiences."

"Oh honey...this'll be an experience."

* * *

Harry currently found himself sitting in a private room with only a table between him and none other than infamous daily prophet reporter Rita Skeeter.. Harry had made sure to do his research on the woman, she had ended careers using nothing but her quill, parchment and the power of suggestion along with a surprisingly good ability to find out secrets. However Harry worked out how she was able to do that the second he was in the room with her, she may have been able to hide her animagus ability from the world but she could not hide her magic from him.

Harry looked at the woman, she was dressed all in green and upon first glance she was not a completely attractive woman if you discounted her body. Her blonde hair was set in elaborate curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles studded with rhinestones, and had thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson. Her blonde curls were curiously rigid, suggesting it was styled with the magical equivalent of hairspray. In addition, she had penciled-on eyebrows and three gold teeth, as well as large, masculine hands with bright scarlet painted fingernails like claws or talons.

Though Harry knew better, Rita didn't see him flick his finger and she did not notice him removing her glamour charms. Once the glamour's were gone Harry took a proper look at her. Her hands, while still having the crimson nails, were more feminine. Her face was pretty enough, no rotting teeth or big jaw or anything else that Harry considered unattractive. Her hair was still blonde and curly, though the difference between before and now were very obvious as she looked like a completely different person from the previous unattractive mess.

"So Harry," She said with a smile that could be described as 'predatory'. "Tell me about yourself?" She asked as her quill and notepad floated in the air.

"I was under the impression that this interview was about Gilderoy Lockhart and his inability to each." Harry said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"And we will get to that," She replied. "but first we should let the readers know more about you."

"And you plan to do that with a quick quote quill?" Harry said, as he looked at the notepad and quill.

"Now Harry, I assure you that there is nothing you need to worry about." She said but Harry knew she was lying as the quill was already writing stuff about him that wasn't true.

"Miss Skeeter, I know that I won't need to worry." Harry clicked his fingers, the quill and notepad burst into flames. Skeeter screamed in shock and jumped to her feet, not that Harry was worried as the room was locked and silenced so he didn't worry about anyone overhearing. "

"What did you do?!" She demanded as she looked at the burnt ashes of her quill and note pad.

"Sit down." Harry said calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do! You burnt my..."

"Sit...down!" Harry said in a strong voice covered with magic and Rita Skeeter found herself sitting down before she could even think. "That is better, now first of all Miss Skeeter do not treat me like a child and do not treat me like any of those other boring politicians you so enjoy ruining. you are not in control here, I am, and you shall take the time to answer my questions. Firstly, have you realised that your glamour charms are gone?" Harry asked as a mirror appeared in his hand, he tossed it to Rita who gasped when she saw that her real face had been revealed.

"H...how?" She whispered with disbelief, shock and more than a little fear.

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Harry smirked as the mirror disappeared. "Now why do you feel the need to wear glamour charms? Most people use them to look better or disguise themselves as someone else yet you made yourself look like an uglier version of yourself."

"And if I don't tell you?" She asked, wondering what his response would be.

"I would rip the answers out of your mind." Harry said calmly.

"You can do that?!" Her eyes widened.

"Easily." Harry shrugged. "Now I advise you to hurry up and answer before I lose my patience and do exactly that, I'd hurry up because I'm not sure how gentle I would be. The mind is a delicate thing Miss Skeeter."

"A...after Hogwarts...I took a few years travelling abroad, I didn't have any friends or family. When I was out of the country I heard about these muggle superhero characters that hide their identities behind masks. I figured that I could hide myself behind a fake face, as far as most people are concerned I always looked the way I looked or I changed on my travels. This way I have a face to go with all of the hate I get from politicians, if I want to go out for day to day stuff then I just go back to my regular face. The glamour charms I used are made from a special charm I learnt abroad, nobody can see through them, not even Dumbledore. How did you?"

"Quite an interesting tail, as for how I saw through your charm I will simply say I have a few special talents of my own, in fact it's the same way I know about you being an animagus." Harry said, causing Rita to pale. "Now Miss Skeeter, tell me what you desire?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing green.

"I...I want money and f...fame...I want good stories and..."

"I know what you want," Harry cut her off, he had read her mind and discovered it as he had gotten impatient. "newsflash,you work for me now."

"What?!"

"Don't mistake me, you'll still work for the prophet but you'll also work for me. You'll write the stories I want when I want them and you'll rise and soon you'll be acknowledged a one of the best reporters of all time."

"Really?" She said, her eyes gleamed as she imagined it. She never thought about why she took him for his word. "And if I agree?" She asked, her eyes briefly flashing green before returning to blue.

"Then I will reward you." Harry said.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Stand," Harry said and Rita found herself standing before she could even think about it. "hands on the table." Harry ordered. Rita bent over slightly as her hands quickly found the table, she looked from her hands to where Harry was and blinked in shock when he was no longer there. "Well Miss Skeeter," Her eyes widened and her heart rate shot up when she heard him from behind. She tried to move but found her body was stuck in place. "I'll have to punish you." He said.

Rita gasped as she felt her clothes disappear, soon she was left in nothing but her high heels and a black bra. She gasped again when she felt a hand slap her hard on the behind, the hand slowly slid up her back until it roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled.

"Let me give you a preview."

* * *

An hour later Rita was left panting heavily as she lay on the floor with no clothes on, she sat up and looked around before he realised that Harry Potter was no longer there. She glanced to her right and saw her clothes folded up neatly along with a small bundle plus a note on top of it.

* * *

The next day Harry grinned at breakfast as he read the headlines.

**Lockhart: Hero or fraud!**

With that he realised he would have to reward her.


	18. Chapter 18

A.N: Hi guys, a few people have made some comments so I just want to say that I have forgotten to mention that Harry constantly shifts into an older version of himself during those special moments with his various girls. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 18 -

"Miss Skeeter," A voice purred behind her ears, causing her to freeze. "I've read your latest article."

"O...oh?" She breathed out as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Yes, perhaps you would like that reward I promised?" He offered. "Do you think you have earned it?"

"I...I do." She said, as bravely as she could, though there was still a tremble in her voice.

"Do you want your reward?" He asked as he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Yes," She gasped. "please!" She pleaded.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely." Harry grinned.

* * *

Lockhart could not believe it! He was in his office panicking! How did this happen?! Rita Skeeter had somehow got the entire wizarding world to turn on him! With a single article he lost legions of devoted fans! And that meant losing a large amount of woman that would have been willing to 'reward him for his bravery and heroic deeds'.

He could not believe it! He was so stressed that he ended up pulling out his hair, which meant that he had to put on his second favourite wig.

The article revealed various things, such as each and every person whose memories he took along with each deed he took credit for! And seeing as he had gone to multiple different countries he would end up wanted for various crimes in multiple countries. If the public did not kill him then he would waste away in a prison cell. He could not go to prison! their uniforms were horrible!

"No, I have to get out of here!" Lockhart hissed to himself and quickly began packing.

"Ah hem." Someone coughed from behind him. Lockhart turned around only to suddenly fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

"My lord." The Slytherin common room chorused when Harry entered the room.

"How are we all?" Harry asked as he walked into the centre of the room, a throne rose out from behind him and Harry allowed himself to gently fall back into the throne. The quick piece of magic helped remind the first years students, and even the other older students, about how powerful he was. "Marcus Flint. Come here." Harry called.

"Yes, my lord?" Marcus Flint, sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch team captain, spoke in a polite voice as he moved forwards.

"You do not have to kneel." Harry said, stopping Flint who was about to go down on one leg. "I simply want a report on the quidditch team."

"Well, it is done, the team is full." Marcus Flint replied.

"You have taken the time to get a reserve team ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes my lord, it was a truly brilliant suggestion of yours." Flint nodded.

"Who is on the team?" Harry asked.

"Well there is me, obviously."

"Obviously." Harry drawled.

"And there is Terrence Higgs as seeker plus Miles Bletchley for keeper, just like last year, plus our beaters are Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole, the other two chasers are Andy Holt and Madeline Diaz."

"A female on the team?" Harry asked with amusement.

"Well," Flint turned a little red. "you were right in saying that the girls could play. She was better than the other people who were trying out."

"I see," Harry said as he looked over to Madeline Diaz who blushed but met his faze. "congratulations Miss Diaz."

"T...thank you my lord." She nodded.

"I hope you won't disappoint."

"I will not." She said, quickly shaking her head.

"Good," Harry said as he turned back to Flint. "now as far as I understand it we have Higgs for seeker along with Bletchley for keeper, Derrick and Bole for beaters, with yourself, Holt and Diaz for chasers. Correct?"

"Yes. And on the reserve team we have Jeremy Hubbard for keeper, John McDonald for seeker, Christopher and Jenifer Giant for beaters, they're brother and sister, not twins but..."

"I am aware, continue." Harry said, interrupting him.

"Uh...right, well for the chasers we have Ryan King, James Manley and Draco Malfoy."

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow, he glanced towards Malfoy whose cheeks turned slightly red. "I will assume that everyone has earned their positions with skill alone, just as I am sure that no family wealth and politics would have affected your decision Mr Flint, am I correct?"

"Oh yes! Yes!" Flint nodded quickly.

"In that case, well done Malfoy." Harry said after not detecting any lies from Flint.

"T...thank you!" Malfoy said, nodding his head.

"You are welcome, you have earned a small amount of my respect, try not to lose it." Harry replied. "Is there anything else that require my attention in regards to quidditch?"

"Huh? Uh, no." Flint said, shaking his head.

"Good, I am rather pleased with you Flint. Perhaps you would like a reward?" Harry asked in a sot voice.

"Um...yes my lord." Flint nodded.

"Step closer and close your mouth." Harry ordered. Flint nodded once more before he slowly walked forward, keeping his mouth closed as he did so. "I do hope you appreciate this, fair warning it will hurt slightly at first." Harry said as he tapped Flint on the chin.

"Huh? What do you..." Flint was cut off as a sudden pain gained quite a lot of attention as it spread all throughout his gums and teeth. Flint groaned in pain, several seconds later the pain died down. Flint looked up, realising that he had fallen onto his knees. "Huh?" Was Flint's eloquent response.

"Here you go." Harry said as he tossed Flint a mirror that he conjured.

"Hmm." Flint looked into the mirror and his eyes widened when he saw his face, he opened his mouth and was stunned into disbelief when he saw his teeth. Long gone were the horrible big teeth that made him look like a troll, now he had perfect straight and white teeth. "My lord, thank you!" Flint blurted out, his eyes not leaving the mirror.

"I am glad you are grateful Flint," Harry smiled. "I do hope you will show your appreciation by assisting me in maintaining order in Slytherin house."

"Of course." Flint nodded quickly, bowing his head down to Harry.

"Excellent, keep the mirror." Harry said. "Now, how are the first years settling down?" Harry asked John and Janine Wood, the two fifth year prefects.

"Very well so far my lord." John nodded. "Apart from a few minor incidents during the first couple of days they have all been fine."

"Do you agree?" Harry asked Janine.

"Oh yes," Janine said. "they have been well behaved, or at least as well behaved as Slytherin first years can be."

"Good." Harry said as he looked around the room but kept his eye focused on the first years. "You all need to understand, Slytherin is not just a house, it is a family. Outside of these walls your actions affect your family the same way your actions affect your parents and the same way their actions affect you. The world is not as simple as you all believe. You," Harry pointed to a male first year. "your parents have raised you to believe that being a pure blood in a family of purebloods means that you are without doubt better than those without pureblood, is that correct?"

"Yes my lord." The nervous first year nodded.

"Yet Albus Dumbledore and myself are both half-bloods," Harry pointed out. "me and Dumbledore are richer than most of you and stronger than all of you. Just like another half-blood that you all refer to as Voldemort."

"He is a halfblood?" One first year girl gasped along with many others.

"Yes, he merely used the pureblood ideology to gain supporters." Harry answered. "He is really just a halfblood named Tom Riddle junior. His mother was a squib and his father was a muggle, yet he is proof that having better blood does not mean that you are stronger magically. Ginny," Harry called. "your parents have raised you to be a nice young girl who should always act and behave like a 'light witch' should, is that correct?"

"Um, yes." Ginny nodded.

"Tell me Ginny, who are your three favourite brothers?" Harry asked.

"Um...I don't know," Ginny frowned, totally not expecting the question. "I suppose it is Bill...followed by Charlie...then it's a tie between the twins."

"Okay, let's say I killed the twins," Harry said in a calm voice and Ginny's eyes widened. "what do you think should happen to me?"

"Um...a...Azkaban?" She suggested in a meek voice.

"Yes, well that would make sense wouldn't it?" Harry replied. "But tell me, what if I bribed my way out or served a very small sentence that does not equal my actions and was let out right before I tracked Charlie down and killed him. What do you think should happen to me then?"

"Uh...I...I don't know." She said quietly, shifting on her feet.

"Do not be embarrassed, it is simply the way you are raised. Well what would you do if I killed Bill along with Charlie and the twins?"

"I...I don't know." Ginny said honestly.

"Someone who is purely on the light would suggest forgiving me and trying to redeem me." Harry spoke in a silky soft voice. "Now tell me Ginny, be honest, if I killed your brothers simply because I wanted to, would you be able to forgive me? Would you be able to forgive so easily if a random death eater took your brothers away from you?"

"N...no." Ginny said with a slight shake of her head. "I...I don't think I could."

"Imagine a death eater killed your brothers, what would you want to do?"

"I...I do not..."

"Ginny, what would you WANT to do?" Harry repeated.

"I...I would want to make them suffer." Ginny said, honestly.

"Exactly. But Dumbledore would prefer to redeem all that he can, part of the reason for Slytherin's low reputation is due to the fact that Dumbledore and our head of house have allowed us to get away with anything we want." Harry said, speaking to the room at large. "They lower punishments to the point of them being nothing more than annoyances which in turn makes us test our limits and see how much we can get away with, when we discover where our limit is we will always stay just under the limit and sometimes reach it but would be careful not to go over it in the presence of others.

If there was no laws and no rules then we would be in chaos, if certain individuals were allowed different rules to others then there would be chaos. If we continue the way that Dumbledore and the others have let us then eventually chaos will arrive on our door when people eventually get tired of it. Back to my original point, the world is not so simple. You all need to think, as a house we protect each other in school, but you all need to use this opportunity to learn what you can before you are thrust onto the world.

We are Slytherin, we are at the top, we are family. If someone harms you they harm us, if someone harms you then we return it tenfold. You affect us and vice versa. As long as I am alive Slytherin will no longer be the house of dark wizards and witches, it will be the house of greatness. The house where parents pray their kids get into. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord." Every Slytherin in the room said at the same time.

"A little louder please." Harry said.

"Yes my lord!" The room shouted with much more enthusiasm.

"Good, now...anyone wants ice cream?" Harry asked, holding a bowl in his hand.

"Oh me please!" Luna cheered.

* * *

"My lord!" Bellatrix squealed as Harry arrived in his private room. Bellatrix quickly rushed towards him and hugged him, shoving his face into her impressive cleavage. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"Shall I assume you liked my gift?" Harry chuckled once she let him have enough space to actually talk.

"Oh I love it! I have never tortured a celebrity before!" Bellatrix grinned like a child before Christmas. "I have your three girls helping me, it is a great learning experience!"

"Do you have a favourite?" Harry asked.

"Isabella." Bellatrix answered immediately.

"And I am sure that the fact that she is your adopted niece has nothing to do with it." Harry said with an amused smile.

"Of course not." Bellatrix said, faking hurt at Harry's accusation. "Now I am going back to torture him, in fact old Lucy as well."

"Any particular reason for torturing Lucius?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I need one?" Bellatrix raised one in return.

"Touché. Just remember to keep yourself and the girls restrained, I still have a use for Lockhart and..."

"Lucius still needs to suffer, I know." Bellatrix said with a smile. "By the Narcissa is waiting for you in the bedroom, have your fun because once I am done I am going to come up and rock your world to thank you for such a lovely gift." Bellatrix purred as she licked her lips.

"I look forward to it, now off you go." Harry said, he slapped Bellatrix on her backside as she walked off, earning a small squeak from Bellatrix who looked over her shoulder as she walked while mouthing the word 'later'.

Harry grinned and shook his head as he walked into his room, upon entering Harry found Narcissa sitting on his bed while wearing nothing but lacy red lingerie.

"Hello my lord." Narcissa purred as she locked eyes with him.

"You are insatiable." Harry smiled as his form shifted into an older Harry Potter.

"Well I have years of anger and disappointment to make up for." Narcissa shrugged. "Now how about you come here and help me with that?"

"I am not one to refuse to help a beautiful lady." Harry said as he walked towards the bed, Narcissa leaned back and lay down on the bed as Harry climbed on top of her. "And right now you are looking very beautiful."

* * *

"Tonks," Harry said as he entered an abandoned classroom only to find nobody. "Tonks." Harry called.

"Just a mo." Tonk's voice called from behind the desk.

"Are you hiding behind the desk?" Harry asked.

"No, I am getting changed behind the desk. Now just wait. Okay done, what do you think?" Tonk's said as she stood up.

"Tonks." Harry said slowly.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stood with her arms spread out.

"Is that a Catwoman costume?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Tonks grinned as she shifted herself to look like Catwoman.

"..."

"…"

"..."

"..."

"Get on the fucking desk."

* * *

"Uh...what?" Lockhart woke up, he had felt himself be shaken awake.

Oh he hoped to anyone that was listening that it was not the same people as last time. The last time Lockhart had woken up it was to find Bellatrix Lestrange of all people torturing him along with three second year Slytherin girls. And for some reason Lucius Malfoy was trying to hide in a corner.

Lockhart sat with aching bones, wrists chained to the wall, all of his hair gone and a bleeding lip combined with many bruises on his face plus some missing teeth. Yes, it would be a long time before he would ever win another smiling contest again.

"Professor Lockhart." A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see a pair of green eye staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"H...Harry Potter!" Lockhart breathed out in relief. "You'll save me! You...you...you'll save me!" Lockhart cried tears of joy.

"Of course sir," Harry said as if he could not imagine doing anything else. "but I need your help with one important thing."

"Anything!" Lockhart cried. "Just get me out before that Lestrange woman comes back!"

"You need to quickly sign these." Harry said as he pulled out two documents and placed a quill in Lockhart's hand. Lockhart, too tired and in pain to question why he had to sign the, simply wrote his signature where Harry pointed at. "Thank you sir. That's very nice of you."

"Harry please, quickly before..."

"Isn't that nice of him Bella?" Harry said, Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the room, causing Lockhart to pale.

"Oh very nice my lord!" She grinned. "Did he actually sign them both?"

"Yes, one magical confession to all of his crimes." Harry said as he held up one document. "And now your newly written will." Harry said as he held up the other.

"W...what?!" Lockhart blurted out, he had absolutely no idea what was happening.

"Do not worry Mr Lockhart, all of what you own will be going to some very good causes. I promise." Harry smiled.

* * *

A few days later there was a lot of conversations and noise in the great hall as the students sat in the hall, reading the daily prophet.

**Lockhart confesses crimes before committing suicide!**


	19. Chapter 19

Reviews:

Chaos Snow Kitsune : Yes and yes.

Max20.7 : Keep reading and find out.

BoredKing : That's what I was going for.

BMS : When I wrote it I pictured the costume from the Arkham city game.

* * *

Chapter 19 -

"My lord," Bellatrix said, sweat pouring down her face as she was breathing heavily. "that was truly brilliant!"

"As always." Narcissa added.

Currently Harry Potter, in his adult form, was laying in bed with Bellatrix on his left and Narcissa on his right. All three of them without a even the slightest bit of clothing, the only thing covering their bodies were the bed sheets.

"Thank you," Harry smiled, "I am glad you both enjoyed it."

"Of course," Narcissa scoffed as if she could not imagine not enjoying it. "my lord, not that I am complaining, but about Lockhart...why did you..."

"Kidnap him, set Bellatrix and the girls on him before taking his money, getting a confession and killing him?" Harry asked, Bellatrix nodded as she and Narcissa laid their heads on Harry's chest. "It is quite simple, like I have said before, it is time for change, it is far beyond time for change. Lockhart was weak, not only that but he ruined lives of good people, I at least think that someone should deserve to be punished. I will not have someone like him polluting my world. Plus...the girls needed practise." Harry said, earning a grin from Bellatrix.

"They did brilliantly my lord," Bellatrix said proudly. "they will be excellent and loyal servants for you."

"Excellent, now...perhaps you two would like to go for a third round?" Harry asked.

"Would this be our fourth?" Bellatrix asked with a confused look.

"No third, I counted." Narcissa said.

"Glad I was not the only one." Harry smiled.

* * *

The female population of magical Britain were devastated, well...not all of them. Most of them were old women and housewives, a small part of the population did not believe in Lockhart's stories and the younger female members of magical Britain, for the most part anyway, were far more interested in Harry Potter than Gilderoy Lockhart. Speaking of Harry Potter, he was currently in the Slytherin common room, sitting by the fireplace as the prefects stood around him and gave their reports.

"My lord," Marcus Flint spoke. "if we just win the next match then we will win the house cup."

"How exciting," Harry drawled. "quidditch is not a major concern of mine, with that being said you will still do your best to win. I do not care if you do not win but you and your team had better perform to the best of your abilities and in a way that does not embarrass Slytherin."

"I know my lord," Flint nodded. "you want us to stop cheating and use our skill to win, I have said the same thing to the team multiple times."

"Good, if they do not learn then get your wands or even beater bats for all I care and kneecap them." Harry replied, he looked to Flint who seemed slightly confused. "It means break their knees." Harry explained.

"Oh." Flint nodded in understanding.

"Of course, if you do something that warrants punishment then I will break more than your knees." Harry warned. "Remember, those pretty little teeth of yours can go right back to how they were before."

"Oh no! No my lord! I...I will make you proud!" Flint vowed, and he meant it. Since getting his teeth fixed Flint was able to actually pass off as somewhat attractive as far as he was concerned and it had made everything in life from eating to spell casting easier.

"Good," Harry said before he began talking with the prefects for several more minutes. "alright, that's enough for today. Go, go and do whatever the hell it is that you lot do." Harry said, waving them off. The prefects nodded before they walked off.

"Finally." Harry heard Isabella say as she plopped down into the seat next to him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Were you bored or did you just miss me?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Do I have to chose one?" Isabella asked. "If I have to answer then my answer is both."

"I do apologise Isabella, I did not intend to seem like I am neglecting you, intentionally or otherwise, but quite frankly without me..."

"These idiots would not last a week." Isabella finished with a sigh. "I know, I understand. I am just glad that you are here."

"Hmm, oh really?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you then I would probably be a meek little girl hiding from Draco and Lucius, you changed everything." She smiled at him. "Everything has become so much better since you came into my life, I have more friends now. Before it was just me, Daphne and Tracy but now I have Crystal as well and Ginny and the rest. You also got me to meet my Aunty Bella, I have more family and friends now. You've turned my life around. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"I do not need you to say 'thank you', I know how appreciative you are." Harry said in a soft voice as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Friends...family, they are very important things. Not just if you want to survive but also if you want to live, you did not deserve the cards that life had handed you. You are smart, beautiful, intelligent and possess a wonderful personality. To keep you under Lucius Malfoy's boot would be a waste of potential, you can be great Isabella and all I have done is remove some difficult obstacles and grant you the opportunity to take that greatness. If you want to thank me you will remain loyal to me and live up to your full potential."

"Yes my lord." She said, looking up at him with eyes full of devotion as she hanged on his every word. Treating each word like a treasure chest of gold. "I...I will, I will make you proud! I promise!"

"You already do," Harry said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "you do not need to change anything. Just keep being you and then you can consider me a happy and content lord, is that understood Isabella?"

"Yes my lord," She nodded quickly. "I understand, I promise, I understand."

"Good." Harry smiled.

* * *

"Do you want to go sit with them?" Harry's voice brought Ginny out of her thoughts.

"What?" She blinked, turning to Harry who had sat next to her.

"I said, do you want to go sit with them?" Harry repeated as he gestured to the Gryffindor table.

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. She was currently sat in the great hall at the Slytherin table yet she could not stop glancing towards the Gryffindor table and at her brothers, well...not Ron, but the twins and even Percy. She missed hanging out with them, before coming to Hogwarts she imagined Percy helping her with her homework while she would play pranks with Fred and George when she did not hang out with Ron or any friends she would make.

Of course she had also imagined hanging out with Harry and that was about the only part of her imagination that had come true. Yes she was able to hang out and be friends with Harry but she was also a Slytherin, something she did not expect to be. After listening to Ron complain about them so much she never would have thought about coming to Slytherin.

Though meeting Harry and his friends probably helped change that, they were so nice to her. And they even had a Hufflepuff friend, Ron had told her that they were all mean bullies but that clearly was not the case, at least not with Harry's group. Then her world was turned upside down when the sorting hat put her in Slytherin, sure the twins were okay with it and Percy as well, but Ron suddenly began treating her differently, as if she had just tortured a couple of muggleborns in front of her.

She had no idea what his problem was, she behaved in school and had friends now and did not hurt anyone. In fact she and Astoria had become great friends of late.

"Umm...I do...but I don't think that it would be alright for me to go there." Ginny said in a sad voice.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked in a confused voice.

"Well firstly I am a Slytherin." Ginny pointed out.

"So?" Harry shrugged. "I am a Slytherin yet I hang out with people from other houses. There are no rules against it."

"They...they might not want me." Ginny said, lowering her head.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Ron thinks I am evil."

"Ginny," Harry cupped her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him. "you are not evil, you have not intentionally hurt anyone and all you really did was sit on a stool and let a hat decide what colour robes you would wear. Plus, I am sorry to say this but your brother is an idiot."

"I think that is basic knowledge at this point." Ginny commented as Harry removed his hand.

"True," Harry said with an amused snort. "but seriously, your first year grades are far better than his along with your attitude to magic. You have good friends who care for you and you are a kind person, if Ron can forget all that because you are in a different house than his then maybe he is not worth thinking about, if he is willing to judge you for this then maybe he is the one who is an intolerant bigot, and he is not your only brother either. What about Fred and George? What about Percy? Would they be okay with you visiting the Gryffindor table? Do they hate you?"

"N...no, I mean...I don't think they do." Ginny frowned as she glanced at the Gryffindor table again.

"Listen to me Ginny, how about I accompany you to the Gryffindor table? If it all goes well then I will leave you and your brothers to talk, if not then the two of us come back together."

"I...I don't know."

"Ginny, there is a time for bravery just like when there is also a time for intelligence, loyalty and cunning." Harry responded. "You need to Gryffindor up just enough to take the first step and I will help you take the rest there, it is far better for you if you find out now instead of wasting days, weeks, months or even years wondering if you could."

"T...thank you Harry." Ginny said as she looked at his eyes, his emerald green orbs shined with sincerity.

"Good," He smiled at her as he stood up and offered her a hand, she slowly took it and stood up. The two walked to the Gryffindor table and Harry allowed Ginny to take the lead. Ginny decided to play it safe and sit by Percy, after all he was the most responsible of the Weasley's.

"H...Hi Percy." Ginny said as she and Harry sat opposite him.

"Ginny," Percy frowned. "it is not that I am not glad to see you but shouldn't you be sitting at the Slytherin table?"

"Ginny was missing you," Harry replied before Ginny could. "you see because of your youngest brother's behaviour Ginny has been worried about coming to see you and the twins."

"Ginny, is that true?" Percy asked Ginny, Ginny hesitated before giving a small nod. "Oh Ginny, I am so sorry. I didn't want to make you feel like I did not care or anything. It is just that I was so busy with school work and prefect duties and I thought you were fine. I am so sorry."

"It's fine." Ginny said quietly.

"No, it's not." Percy said, shaking his head. "If you ever want to sit with me then you don't have to ask, and if you ever want to talk then I am here for you."

"What's up?" Fred asked as he sat on Percy's right while George sat on Percy's left.

"So sister, sitting with us brave lions today?" George asked.

"Oh and you have brought the great Harry Potter?" Fred said, noticing Harry. "What are you two brave snakes..."

"Doing at the lion table?" George finished.

"Did you two know that Ron made it so Ginny was too afraid to come over here because she thought that we would not want her here?" Percy asked.

"Huh? You thought we wouldn't want to hang out with you?" Fred asked Ginny.

"Because of Ron?" George asked Ginny.

"Well...he called me evil." Ginny said in a quiet voice.

"Oh Ginny, just because he is a git doesn't mean that we don't want to be your brothers anymore." George said.

"What are you two doing here?!" Ron demanded as he came up to the group. "You two are Slytherin's!" He said to Harry and Ginny. "You should not be..."

"Ronald!" Percy interrupted. "That is enough! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"You what?!" Ron blurted out with disbelief. "But I..."

"If you keep going then I will take more points and bring you to Professor McGonagall," Percy interrupted. "now unless you are going to sit and be civil to Ginny and Mr Potter then you should go away." Percy said in a stern voice.

"Wow." The twins said.

"You have managed to impress us Percy." Fred said right before they both turned to Ron.

"Are you two seriously taking their side?!" Ron said to the twins as he gestured to Harry and Ginny.

"Yep." The twins said at the same time.

"Off you go Ronikins." George said. Ron scowled but walked off.

"I think I will leave you and your brothers alone for now." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear right before he stood up, he was about to walk off when he noticed Fay Dunbar sitting a small distance up the table so decided to go and sit with her instead.

* * *

"Harry," Tonks called as she met him outside the room where he told her to meet. It was near the end of the year so the two were planning on spending more time together before Tonks had to leave. "where are you?"

"Oh Tonks," A voice called, she turned to see Harry standing in a doorway while wearing a suit. "come in." He said.

"Nice look." Tonks said as she followed him in. "Whoa!" She blurted out when she did not find a small classroom, instead a large room with a dinner table under a glass chandelier with lit candles decorating the room as music played. It looked like something from a fancy French restaurant.

"It's called the room of requirement," Harry said as he closed the door. "it changes to suit the users needs."

"Amazing!" She said.

"Yep, I figured you would enjoy a romantic date." Harry smiled.

"Yeah...I would but...you are dressed in a nice suit and I am dressed in school clothes." Tonks pointed out.

"Not really," Harry pointed to a changing room earlier. "there are couple of dresses and stuff for you to wear in there for you to chose from, if you don't like any of them then there is one more option."

"What is that?"

"You are a witch aren't you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Tonks blushed slightly before walking off.

Harry took a seat at the table and waited patiently for Tonks who had eventually come out in a dress. She wore silver high heels, a black strapless dress with a cut that exposed her right thigh. She also wore a silver necklace and earrings, her hair was no longer pink and instead shifted into a beautiful blonde.

"So what do you think?" She asked as she walked to him, hips swaying.

"I have several thoughts right now, not many of them are stuff that would be said in romantic conversation." Harry admitted as she sat down.

"Oh and if this is a good date?" She asked.

"Then I will show you all I am thinking later." Harry smiled.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will involve some more Harry and Tonks plus the end of second year. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Reviews:

Spazzman29 : There is actually something that I am building up to, Harry gaining more and more followers is actually an important part of that. You will just have to wait though until later on in the story. I plan to reveal it around fourth or sixth year.

bradw316 : Yes but probably not for a while.

shinobinoyami16: That is sort of a complicated question, Harry does not see him self as evil, he understands that he does stuff that other people may consider evil but he doesn't think he is evil and as far as he is concerned there is a good reason behind everything he does. He does a lot of stuff, some evil because he can and some evil for a good reason. In my opinion it is sort of like with the Punisher, he kills criminals, some would say he's a hero and some would say that he is evil. Also what you might see as evil others may not. I would personally say that Harry is not totally evil even if he does do a few (a lot) evil things.

* * *

Chapter 20 -

"Hmm," Tonks moaned as she closed her eyes while her body shivered with pleasure. "that is ridiculously tasty." She said before she continued to eat the burger in her hands. After dressing up all fancy Tonks had been afraid that Harry would provide her with some fancy and over the top food with a French name that she probably could not pronounce or even spell, she was pleasantly surprised and delighted to find that Harry had instead brought her some chips and a burger. She happily ate it while trying not to ruin her lovely black dress. "Thank you for this." She said after taking another bite.

"You are very much welcome," Harry said as he popped a chip in his mouth, he had chosen to go for fish and chips. "I was tempted to go for something fancy but I figured that this was just as good and on the off chance that you did not like it then I could quickly get some fancy food for you to enjoy."

"I love it, you are so getting lucky tonight." Tonks said as she continued eating, Harry could not help but grin.

* * *

"Wow!" Tonks breathed out as she and Harry laid in bed together, both without clothes as a bedsheet was the only thing that was covering them.

"Yup." Harry nodded before he looked at Tonks. "Would it be wrong of me to assume that you liked tonight?"

"It was...it was brilliant," Tonks smiled as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Good, I am glad you liked our date."

"I...I do...but...it sort of makes me sad as well." Tonks admitted in a quiet voice.

"Oh," Harry said as he kissed her on the top of her forehead. "why does it make you sad?" Harry asked.

"Don't give that crap, you are smart, I know you have worked out why." Tonks replied, her voice as soft as the sheets that covered her.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, perhaps I simply just want to hear it come out of your mouth." Harry responded with a voice that was equally as soft.

"It...it is just that you are one of the few people I can actually consider to be a real friend," Tonks sighed. "you are also the only boy who has ever you know..."

"Not seen you just for your powers."

"The only boy who has actually seen me for me," Tonks said as she looked up at him. "you just don't care. You do not care if my hair is pink, black, blonde or red. You don't give a shit what colour my eyes are, what shape my face is or what style my hair is in. I mean spiky hair, long hair, mohawk, combed, you did not care. You never ask me to change, you like me anyway I am. I...I don't hate my powers, I love them, they are part of what makes me...you know... me. But sometimes it is hard to not wish I could just be normal, I would not give up my powers for anything but before I would use to crave for at least one person to just like me as I am. Then you came along and...and I finally got what I wanted." She said with a sad smile and teary eyes. "And now, I will be leaving school soon and...and I don't know if we will ever see each other again...and...and I..."

"Tonks." Harry interrupted..

"Yeah Harry?" Tonks asked. "Ow!" She suddenly yelled out when Harry flicked her in the forehead. "What was that for?!" She demanded.

"I have a limit with stupid and you had just reached it," Harry replied in an unapologetic voice. "Tonks, listen to me now, I am not leaving you. You are merely leaving the school."

"But...but I..."

"Shush," Harry said as he grabbed the back of her head. "you have forgotten one very crucial and important things Tonksie, one very crucial and important thing that you will need to remember Tonks, you will need to remember it from now till the end of time, even after if possible. The important thing that you need to remember is that I do not like to share Tonks and you are mine." Harry kissed her passionately. Tonks barely had time to kiss him back before he climbed on top of her, he pulled away so he could look her in the eye. "From now, in fact from the moment you sat in that train compartment with me on my very first year at this school, you have been mine. And I have absolutely no intention of letting you go, just like how you have absolutely no chance in hell of escaping me." Harry said in a low voice. "Do you understand?"

Tonks gulped as she looked up at him and into his bright emerald eyes that were glowing with power, pulsing at the end, emphasising his words. They were not mere words, they were facts now, Tonks knew that. She would be his and he would be there forever. All of her fears and worries vanished as she nodded before she even realised that she was doing so.

"Good, that is very, very good Tonks." Harry smiled. "I am glad you understand, perhaps I should reward you? Would you like that?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Tonks, who had not yet regained control of her voice, quickly nodded. "Good, good, prepare to be rewarded." Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"Hey," Harry and the group of Slytherin's in his year stopped to see Cho Chang and two female Ravenclaws following behind her, she quickly rushed up to the Slytherin group, or more specifically she rushed up to Harry. "wait a minute." Cho said, slightly out of breath as she had clearly run to catch up to them.

"Ah hello Miss Chang, you are looking just as lovely as ever." Harry smiled before he looked at her friends. "With that being said these two ladies with you are definitely nothing to sneeze at." Harry directed his smile at the girls, both of whom looked stuck between the desire to say something and the desire to blush until their cheeks burnt.

"I...I need to talk to you." Cho said once she had regained full control of her breathing. "Please." She added as she did not want to seem rude.

"Talk? Of course Miss Chang, how may we help you?" Harry asked in a polite voice.

"I...I mean can I talk to you...just you." Cho replied. "Alone please." She added in a near whisper which ended up being rather pointless as her friends and all of the Slytherin's heard it.

"Of course," Harry said before turning back to Isabella. "why don't you and the guys go back to the common room while I talk with Miss Chang here." Harry 'suggested'. Isabella looked like she did not really want to go but nodded and walked off with the other members of Slytherin's in Harry's year. "Now Miss Chang, when you say alone do you mean just the two of us or are these two lovely ladies with you going to be talking as well?" Harry asked, looking between Cho and the two girls. Cho looked confused for a second or two before she remembered that her friends were behind her.

"Oh um, guys, sorry but can I have a moment alone with Harry please?" Cho asked her friends while giving them an apologetic look.

"I promise you girls that Miss Chang has nothing to fear from me." Harry said as his magic made both girls suddenly desire to go somewhere else, they both nodded and walked off. "Hold on," Harry said when Cho was about to speak. "if you wish for this to be a private conversation then we are probably going to be better served by going somewhere where we are less likely to be overheard. Don't you agree?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"Um...yeah, yeah that is probably best." Cho agreed as she nodded her head.

"Lovely, well there is an abandoned classroom nearby, shall we?" Harry asked as he offered his arm, Cho hesitated but took his arm and followed him to the classroom. She would occasionally glance at him only to see him looking ahead as if having Cho on his arm was just a regular and daily thing for him. Eventually they reached the abandoned classroom, once inside Harry closed the door and pulled out his wand and waved it several times over the door.

"What did you just do?" Cho asked.

"I just placed several locking and privacy charms to ensure that we are not interrupted or disturbed." Harry calmly explained.

"But that's advanced magic!"

"I am an advanced wizard." Harry smirked. "Now Miss Chang, how may I help you?"

"I...I...oh my god this is embarrassing," Cho said the last part under her breath before she took a moment and then looked Harry in the eye despite the blush on her face and spoke again. "I...I think I have a crush on you!" Cho blurted out, hoping to get it over and done with.

"On me? Really?" Harry gasped in what was a very believable tone of surprise. He felt glad with the knowledge that he could at very least get a job in acting if by some major disaster his plans failed.

"Yes, I mean I can't stop thinking about you and I think I really like you." Cho admitted.

"Well I must say that this unexpected." Harry said as he fought off a smirk. "I must confess something Miss Chang, I also feel I do like you."

"Really?!" Cho asked quicker than she meant to.

"Oh yes, I mean there is so much about you that I can not help but stop and appreciate."

"L...Like what?" Cho asked, her willpower was directed to stopping her blushing.

"Your magic." Harry answered as he looked at her.

"What?" Cho blurted out in surprise, having not been expecting that.

"It is so beautiful, much more different than some of the standard British magic. I can see your Chinese heritage in it." Harry said as he looked at her magic, it was quite a bit brighter than the usual magic he would see from those in Britian.

"Uh...what?" Cho asked, looking confused. Harry blinked and shook his head, he grabbed Cho by the waist and pulled her close so she was now pressed against him. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she lost whatever little chance she had at controlling her blush, her hand had unintentionally ended up on Harry's shoulders but she seemed to be making no effort to remove them.

"I said, I like the way you look, your pretty face and your beautiful body." Harry said, distracting her as tendrils of his magic entered her mind and encouraged her to forget about what he said before and focus on what he was saying now. "I also love your personality and your smile," Harry continued, unoriginal lines they might be but they were clearly working if the expression on her face was any indication. "I want you to be mine Miss Chang, do you want to be mine?" Harry whispered.

"Y...yes." Cho breathed out, her eyes flashed green for a moment before returning to their natural shade.

"Excellent." Harry grinned before he leaned closer and kissed her.

* * *

"Damn it!" Snape cursed before he stood up and walked out of his office, he stormed toward the headmasters office, the occasional student would jump out of his way but he did not pay attention to them as he was too busy fuming in his mind. Snape had gradually been losing what little patience he had left, his magic had still not returned to him, nor had his potions abilities. His wrist was sore from all the writing on chalkboard that he had to do, he had a near constant headache from the fact that he had to constantly reread potions that he had learnt from even before he was a first year.

Snape did not know how but he did know that somehow Harry Potter was involved in this, Snape's mood always automatically got worse when he thought about Potter, be it the dead one or the one that was alive and currently irritating him. Snape did not know how but he knew that the boy was cheating in his class somehow, there was no way a Potter, especially the son of James Potter, could be anywhere near half decent at potions yet Harry Potter was always able to produce perfect potions that were so good that Snape would have sworn that it was done by an expert potions master if he had not seen the brat do it himself.

Snape also did not like the fact that Potter had the audacity to get sorted into the ancient and noble house of Slytherin, why the hell wasn't the boy a Gryffindor?! Snape also did not like the fact that the rest of the house did not make things worse for the boy like he expected them to, perhaps they did when Snape was not present but he never recalled them acting as if they disliked them. Snape decided that he would ask about that after he had Dumbledore force the Potter brat to reverse whatever he had done to stop Snape from being able to use magic.

Snape had tried multiple methods, even some very expensive ones, to fix his mind and magic but none of them worked. He could not go and see a healer and had given up hope on fixing it himself so had decided to go and talk to Dumbledore. He would fix it for him.

"Albus!" Snape said as he entered Dumbledore's office. "I..." Snape trailed off and his eyes widened when he saw none other than Harry Potter sitting in a chair opposite Dumbledore. "You!"

"Me." Harry smiled at Snape. "Hello sir, how are you today?"

"Severus, can I help you?" Dumbledore asked Snape while raising an eyebrow. "Me and young Harry were just having a very enjoyable conversation about phoenixes, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually," Snape said eventually as he decided to kill two birds with one stone, he would punish the brat and get him to fix whatever he had done. "Potter has done something horrible to me and I demand that you make him fix it before you expel him!"

"Horrible?" Harry asked before Dumbledore could say anything. "I do not know what I have done to you Professor that would make you so angry but whatever it is I sincerely apologise." Harry said in an apologetic voice, causing Dumbledore to smile.

"Ah you see Severus, whatever Mr Potter had done, he has apologised for it." Dumbledore said.

"This isn't the sort of thing he can apologise for!" Snape snapped. "The boy had messed with my mind and took my magic from me!" Snape said, Dumbledore looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Um sir?" Harry said to Dumbledore as he raised his hand as if he was in class.

"My boy, you do not have to raise your hand." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said sheepishly as he lowered his hand. "But um...I have a question, is it possible to have your magic removed? I thought that it was a sort of 'with you until you die' sort of thing."

"It is but there are very few ways to do so, it is a very unlikely thing to happen and it is far beyond something that any regular wizard or witch, including yourself." Dumbledore added before turning to Snape. "Now Severus, what do you mean that Harry has messed with your mind and took your magic from you?"

"Preciously what I said, I cannot do magic anymore! Watch this." Snape said as he removed his wand, he flicked it to show that nothing would happen only to receive a very big surprise when some silver instruments of Dumbledore's suddenly burst and fell into the floor in pieces.

"No!" Dumbledore cried out as he jumped to his feet.

"Okay, this is getting a little out of hand, I will see you another time Professor Dumbledore." Harry said as he stood up and walked out of the room, past a stunned Snape. A smirk came upon Harry's face as he walked away, he hoped that Snape would enjoy what remaining time he had with his magic. Though Harry was now left with a choice, should he remove it again or should he come up with something different? At least he had a whole summer to decide.

* * *

"My lord!" Bellatrix cried as soon as Harry, Draco and Isabella arrived in Malfoy Manor after the school year had finished.

"Bella." Harry smirked right before Bellatrix grabbed him and pulled him into a hug while also making sure to push his face into her chest.

"Oh I missed you!" She said happily while also shaking her chest far more than she needed to.

"I am sure." Harry smirked once he pulled away. "Where is Narcissa and the idiot?"

"Upstairs my lord." Bellatrix grinned before she grabbed his hand. "Hi guys, go make yourselves comfortable." She said to Isabella and Draco before pulling Harry with her and guiding him upstairs. "You missed a spot." She said when they passed Lucius who was scrubbing the floor. Bellatrix pulled Harry into the main bedroom, the door closed and Harry felt a light pair of hands come onto his shoulders while Bellatrix rubbed her hands on his chest.

"Hello my lord." He had Narcissa purr into his ear as she stood behind him, her body pressed against his back while Bellatrix was pressed against his front. "Please, allow us to welcome you home."

"I am waiting to be welcomed." Harry smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the story. Next chapter will start with the summer before third year and an invite to the Tonks house. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

Review:

BoredKing : Yes but remember that people were calling Harry evil for simply being a parsletounge in canon, besides this is just young Harry, give him time.

magitech : Yeah, I know what she was going for, it was more believable with movie snape but not book snape.

thunderofdeath97 : Oh that's evil, I love it.

Jerm069 : Yes, just bear with me for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 21 -

"Uh...my lord." Isabella said in a nervous voice as she knocked on the door to her father's office, well...it was pretty much Harry Potter's office now.

"What is it?" Harry's voice called. Isabella gently opened the door and walked in, she saw Harry sitting behind her father's desk and doing paperwork...or homework...she wouldn't be surprised either way.

"Hi...um...can I talk with you for a bit?" She asked as she closed the door and walked in.

"I am awfully busy here, is it important?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...yes, yes it is!" Isabella said quickly.

"Take a seat then." Harry said as he gestured to the seat in front of the desk, Isabella nodded and sat down on it. "Well, what can I help you with?" Harry asked.

"I...well I am nearly thirteen." She said, shifting in her seat. "I was wondering if you and I could start having sex now?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that." Harry replied. "While it is very tempting, not until you are thirteen."

"But why not?" Isabella pouted.

"For several reasons, one of which is the fact the legal age for witches and wizards is thirteen." Harry replied.

"Since when did you care about rules?" Isabella replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I only care about them when I agree with them," Harry shrugged. "first of all be appreciative that you're not a muggle, they're bodies take longer to develop and they don't have the assistance of magic so you would have had to wait for a few more years. But in this case it's because your magic is not ready."

"Aw but I..."

"Isabella," Harry cut her off. "how about I make you a deal?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm listening." Isabella eventually said.

"On your birthday I will give you a 'personal present', one which I am sure that you would enjoy. Then after that we can make plans to have repeat performances, maybe even have your friends join in."

"You mean you, me, Daphne and Tracy?!" Isabella said quickly. "And then the others?!"

"If that's what you all want." Harry nodded. "Or perhaps even you, Narcissa and Bellatrix." Harry said before shifting slightly at the last comment. "Is that enough incentive for you to wait?"

"I...I suppose so." Isabella sighed before standing up, "thank you." She smiled at him. "I'm going to go and dress Lucius up in a frilly pink French maid outfit now." She said as she began walking away.

"Have fun." Harry called just as the door closed, he waved his hand and the door was silenced and relocked. "Okay she's gone." Harry said as he pushed the chair back to allow Narcissa and Bellatrix's heads to pop out from under the desk.

"I thought she'd never leave." Narcissa commented.

"Oh and you have to talk to her about that foursome after her birthday." Bellatrix said.

"Fine but perhaps we should start by finishing this threesome." Harry suggested.

"Whatever you say my lord." Bellatrix replied as she and Narcissa grinned. Harry smiled before he leaned back and allowed the two beautiful witches to get to work.

* * *

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks greeted Harry with a strong hug when he arrived at her doorstep. Harry was currently wearing black trainers, blue jeans, a grey shirt and a black leather jacket. Tonks on the other hand was wearing slippers, white shorts that ended at her knees and a blue shirt. Her hair was currently in a pink ponytail and her eyes were violet. "Come in." She grinned as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "You should have told me you were coming."

"Yes but that rather ruins the point of surprises." Harry grinned as he followed her in, he absently waved his hand which caused the door to lock and close. "I was figuring that if it's no problem then we can just hang out."

"Oh Nymphadora," A voice called. "are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

As Tonks groaned at the mention of the forbidden name Harry looked towards the owner of the voice, she was a beautiful woman who was only slightly taller than Tonks. A perfect body wrapped in white shoes, tight blue jeans, a white shirt under a dark green jumper, normal looking clothes basically yet they did nothing to reduce her attractiveness. She had bright brown eyes and brown hair that descended past her shoulders. And if that wasn't enough then Harry nearly lost and took her right there at the sight of her magic.

"Mum! Don't call me that." Tonks said before turning to Harry. "Harry, meet my mum." She said as she gestured to her mother.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Tonks." Harry said as he extended his hand.

"Please dear, call me Andromeda or Andi if you prefer." She said as she gave him her hand, he took it in his own and planted a kiss on her knuckles, when he did so a warm feeling travelled throughout her own body.

"Well I am Harry, Harry Potter." Harry smiled at her, Andromeda glanced at his scar for confirmation. "Yes, the very one." Harry nodded.

"I apologies," Andromeda blushed slightly at being caught looking, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said as Harry released her hand.

"Quite alright," Harry responded. "honestly you've handled it better than most. Do forgive me but I was hoping I could ask a question."

"I don't see why not." Andromeda replied.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Narcissa Malfoy by any chance?" Harry asked, even if he already could tell from her magic.

"I am," Andromeda sighed. "I was her sister, but I was kicked out of the Black family when I ran away to marry a muggleborn named Ted, he...he passed away when my daughter was eight."

"My apologies." Harry said in a sympathetic voice. While he was sorry about that, his internal thoughts were something very different. The woman in front of him was not only beautiful, well educated and a lawyer from what Tonks had told him, magically gifted, a milf, widow and to top it up she was also the final member of the Black sisters. Harry decided right then and there that there would be absolutely nothing that would get in the way of getting this one. Harry discreetly sent a spell at her, making her gradually becoming a lot more, for lack of a better word, hornier. Though since she was a woman with a strong will he was going to leave it until tommorw. "If you'll excuse me, I was hoping to spend some time with Tonks."

"Of course," Andromeda nodded. "just don't do anything I wouldn't do." She added to Tonks.

"Mum." Tonks groaned before gesturing Harry to follow her, Harry nodded to Andromeda before following Tonks upstairs. Once they were in her room he walked over and sat down on Tonk's bed.

"Comfy." Harry said as he allowed himself to bounce on it.

"Harry..." Tonks said in a slow voice.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Are you planning to seduce my mother?" Tonks asked in a blunt voice.

"Amongst other things, yes." Harry nodded without hesitation.

"Of course you are," Tonks rolled her eyes before closing and locking the door and placing privacy spells around the room, Tonks then paused as an idea came to her head. "hmm, maybe you should have some practice first."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. He got his answer when Tonks shifted into the form of her mother. "Oh." Harry said as realization hit him.

"Mr Potter," Tonks-dromeda said in a perfect imitation of her mother's voice as she walked over to him with far more sway in her hips than usual. "you've been a very bad boy, having lots of sex with Nymphadora only to lust after her mother." She said as she straddled Harry's legs and grinded against him.

"A bad boy huh?" Harry grinned as he placed his hands on her rear and squeezed. "Why don't you show me if you're as good as you're daughter while I show you just how bad I can be?"

"You, Mr Potter, have a deal." Tonks-dromeda said as she licked her lips.

* * *

"Um...my lord." Lucius spoke in a soft voice as he kneeled in front of his lord, his lord who was sitting on his favorite chair, but that didn't matter enough to speak about. It was now his lord's chair, his lord could do whatever he wanted.

"What can I help you with Lucius?" Harry asked in a bored drawl. Lucius looked up to see his lord sitting with Narcissa, his wife but now his lord's property, Narcissa was sat on the chair which had been expanded to accommodate them both. She had one leg draped over Harry's legs while the rest of her body tried to squash itself into his side, she wore nothing besides a black bra and panties, the exact same thing that Bellatrix was wearing as she stood behind him and was messaging Harry's shoulders.

"I...I've received a letter from Fudge."

"Oh?" Harry asked in an interested voice as Bellatrix walked around the chair and sat on Harry's other side, copying Narcissa's actions.

"Yes my lord," Lucius nodded, looking a lot like Dobby did before Harry had arrived on the scene. "he spoke of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban, it is here my lord." Lucius said as he showed Harry the letter. Without even a gesture from Harry the letter flew upwards and hovered in front of Harry, Harry read it as a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Oh this is excellent." Harry chuckled.

"Should I assume you have a plan my lord?" Narcissa asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh you know me so well," Harry grinned as his hand reached behind her and slapped her rear, causing her to gasp in surprise with a bit of pleasure mixed in. "hmm, thank you for telling me this Lucius." Harry said as the letter floated back into Lucius's hands.

"I live to serve you master." Lucius nodded quickly as he took the letter.

"Yes, I think you deserve a reward for that Lucius. I'm giving you two full days where you won't be hurt, providing you don't do something incredibly stupid in those two days."

"Oh thank you my lord!" Lucius quickly bowed his head. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Get up Lucius," Harry said in a bored yet amused voice, Lucius quickly did so. "I am glad you are appreciative, however that does not mean that you are given permission to not do work with the other house elves. This house still needs to stay cleaned."

"I understand." Lucius said as he nodded.

"Good, oh and Lucius..."

"Yes my lord?"

"Why the fuck are you still here?"

"Oh!" Lucius gasped and quickly ran out of the room.

"Merlin," Bellatrix laughed as she shook her head. "just when you think the prat couldn't get anymore pathetic."

"At least now he has the right idea about which part of the food chain he belongs in." Harry replied with a grin. "Now ladies, as much as I love this, and I do love this, I'd like it if we hurry up please as I have to meet Andromeda later today."

"Oh, you are planning to meet with our sister?" Narcissa asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I'm hoping to complete the set."

* * *

Andromeda was currently washing the plates and cups in the sink, of course she could do it the magical way as waving a wand was quicker and easier but she occasionally liked to do things the muggle way, if for no other reason than to give her some time to relax and think. As of the moment her thoughts rested on one specific person, one Harry James Potter. The boy had come over to visit Nymphadora who said she had to go somewhere and asked him to wait in the house until she came back.

The boy was a 'friend' of her daughters, thought Andromeda figured that the two were much more than friends, friends with benefits at the very least. The boy himself was very polite and handsome, a lovely face with raven black hair that contrasted against his bright emerald green eyes. He also gave off an aura of power, Andromeda had felt it before in very powerful wizards but never in ones so young. She had felt it in Albus Dumbledore but he was eclipsed by Harry and Andromeda could tell that the boy was restraining his magic, so she couldn't help but wonder how powerful he really is.

Andromeda had also had some...less than appropriate... thoughts regarding Harry. Though she realized that the boy could probably have any pick of any younger witch he wanted plus was likely in a physical relationship with her daughter so she didn't act on any of those thoughts that she had. She doubted Harry would be interested either way. Ever since Ted had died Andromeda had spent years putting all of her effort into work and her daughter, she had never thought about getting physical or having fun with anyone else.

"Hello Andi," She heard Harry's voice, she looked over her shoulder to see him walk into the kitchen. "do you need any help?" He asked.

"Um...no, thank you." She politely refused, she looked back down at her dishes when she felt a pair of hands place themselves on her waist. She blinked at that, wasn't he on the other side of the room.

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered into her ear. "It's no trouble."

"It...it's fine." Andromeda said in a slightly trembling voice, before she could stop herself her hips had moved back and she felt something poke her.

"You know something," Harry continued, his voice was still a whisper. "you are really beautiful, if your husband was alive then I would have envied him. He was clearly a smart man if he you were the woman he settled with."

"I...I'm not that special." Andromeda protested when suddenly her environment changed and she found herself standing in her room, she blinked at that before she felt herself get pushed onto the bed. Harry climbed on and was looking down at her.

"Oh you are very special," Harry grinned as he moved her hair out of her face. "I intend to show you just how much." Andromeda stayed quiet for a few moments, part of her telling her to walk away while the other part commanded her to stay.

"But...what about Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her," Harry smirked. "perhaps she can join us later." Harry added as his magic greeted her own.

Andromeda didn't get much time to process that statement as Harry had leaned down and captured her lips with his own, she gave a couple of half-hearted attempts to push him off before the words 'screw it!' rang in her brain. She grabbed him and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, her left hand rubbed his shoulders and back while her right hand ran through his hair and pushed him closer. When the tongues began getting involved she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"That..." Andromeda gaped when Harry pulled his lips away. "...was...amazing!" She breathed out, panting as she looked up at him.

"That," Harry grinned. "was just the start."

* * *

"Well?" Narcissa asked Harry when he arrived to find Bellatrix and Narcissa completely naked and waiting on his bed,

"I completed the set." Harry said proudly.

"Yay!" Bellatrix cheered.

"Congratulations," Narcissa smiled. "can I tempt you with some celebration sex?"

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Yay!" Bellatrix cheered again.


	22. Chapter 22

Reviews:

BoredKing : Good point.

Saggitar : Well it's a matter of perspective, isn't it? Things that Harry has done (in the past and future) will be seen as either horrible or good for the world depending on your opinion.

DemonBry : I do.

* * *

Chapter 22 -

"Harry." Isabella's voice called from outside, as she lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry called, a second later Isabella walked into the room. She saw Harry sitting behind Lucius's desk, even though it was really Harry's desk now. Just like how this was Harry's house now, and how pretty much everything Lucius had belonged to Harry. Isabella almost felt sorry for the blonde prat...almost.

"Harry," She said with a smile. "can I have a whip please?" She asked, her eyes wide and hopeful. "My other one is being cleaned by Dobby." She added in the form of an explanation. "I told him that it was fine but he insisted that such an unclean whip was not good enough for a lady like me."

"I'll make a mental note to reward Dobby, now forgive the stupid question but what do you need a whip for?" Harry calmly asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm going to whip Lucius." She shrugged.

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked as he casually waved his hand and a whip formed in the air and landed in Isabella's hands.

"Oh, he didn't do anything." Isabella admitted as she caught the whip. "Well...he didn't do anything this time at least...I think." She said as she examined the whip.

"In that case, might I ask why you plan to whip him?" Harry asked in an amused voice.

"Well...I have a good reason for it."

"I am sure you do, could you perhaps tell me that reason?" Harry asked.

"Well...I just think it's good to take some time out to remind him that he's scum, you know? So he doesn't forget."

"Fair enough," Harry nodded almost instantly. "have fun." Harry added with a small smile.

"I will." Isabella said as she returned the smile before she walked out of the room.

"Quick question," Andromeda spoke as her head came out from under the desk. "did you really just give her - my niece and a nearly thirteen year old girl - a whip just so she could repeatedly whip her father?" She asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "It's Lucius, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it." He added when she continued to stare at him.

"Oh, come on Andi," Bellatrix sighed just as her head popped out next to Andromeda's. "the prat does deserve it." She said

"Also Isabella is very much right," Narcissa said, her head popping up on the other side. "Lucius will need his reminders, Merlin knows that he can't even get hard without being told to do so." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You poor thing." Andromeda suddenly frowned as she looked at Narcissa. "I curse the day that you were forced to marry that blonde prat."

"Not to worry, Isabella is making him suffer plenty enough for both of us and our lord is more than making up for the suffering I have had to endure." Narcissa grinned seductively at Harry.

"Oh, that he is." Bellatrix purred as she licked her lips while her hands reached for Harry's belt buckle only to be slapped away by Andromeda.

"Ahem," Andromeda looked at her with narrowed eyes. "need I remind you whose turn it is?" She said in a low voice.

"Oh, sorry." Bellatrix said with a sheepish look, Andromeda did a sigh-eyeroll-headshake combo before she reached over and began unbuckling Harry's belt.

"You never were good at sharing." Narcissa said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, don't start without me!" Tonks said as she rushed into the room.

* * *

Isabella was walking to Harry's room like a woman on a mission, today had been her birthday and it was without doubt the best birthday she had ever had, she had actually gotten a lot of presents and got to spend time with all of her friends and family but there was one thing she wanted to make it the perfect birthday.

She opened his bedroom door only to come face to face with Harry himself.

"Let me guess, you're here for your birthday present?" Harry asked with a knowing voice and a small grin. Isabella blinked before she shook her head and began composing herself.

"Yes I am," She said in a firm voice as she crossed her arms. "you said that it could happen once I am thirteen, and guess what, I am thirteen now. I am old enough, I want it and I know you want it." She finished, looking him in his annoyingly beautiful green eyes. Isabella suspected that Harry's mother could have probably been able to make Harry's father into her personal slave if she used those eyes properly.

"I did say that I would give you a 'personal present' on your birthday." Harry nodded. "Well, if you want it then come in, lock that door, then come and get it." Harry said as he took a step back and held his arms out. Isabella grinned before she quickly came in and locked the door, she quickly smashed her lips against Harry's as she began pushing him towards the bed, intent on getting the best birthday present that a girl could get.

* * *

A few weeks later another celebration in an entirely different location occurred.

"Happy birthday, Ginny!" Molly Weasley said as she and the Weasley family sat at the family dinner table, well...most of the family. The eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, were still out of the country but had made sure to send presents.

"Thanks Mum." Ginny smiled brightly as she looked at her cake and all of the presents that she got, though her smile diminished ever so slightly when she noticed that there wasn't a present from the one person she most wanted to receive one from.

"You're welcome dear," Mrs Weasley smiled. "I..." She found herself cut off by a knock on the door. "...oh, I wonder who that can be." She frowned and walked over to the door, wondering who could possibly be here now, she opened it and blinked in surprise as she saw who it was.

"Ah, hello Mrs Weasley." Harry smiled at her, she couldn't help but noticed the gift wrapped box he was holding in his hand.

"Harry dear, it's nice to see you." She smiled as she stepped aside and gestured him in.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Harry smiled as he entered.

"What are you doing here?!" Ron demanded as he stood up.

"I'm only here to drop off a present for the birthday girl," Harry said as he walked up to Ginny who stood up to greet him. "happy birthday." Harry said as he kissed her cheek and handed her the present.

"Thank you, Harry!" She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek in thanks before she opened the present. "Oh they're beautiful!" She exclaimed when she found a matching set of earrings, wrist bracelets and a necklace.

"My, my, these look expensive." Mr Weasley noted while the other Weasley's were staring at the presents with dropped jaws.

"Well, it's not like you really have to pay me back for them." Harry shrugged. "They are gifts after all. Anyway, I am very glad you like my present Ginny, I...I suppose I should be off now."

"Nonsense," Mrs Weasley quickly said as she waved a hand. "come and sit down dear, enjoy the party."

"Are you sure? I...I don't wish to intrude and this seems like a family affair." Harry replied in a unsure voice, one which Mrs Weasley easily brought as real.

"Well, it is Ginny's party and I highly doubt that she is going to complain." Mrs Weasley replied.

"I don't want him here!" Ron protested loudly before anyone could say anything.

"Well it's not your birthday, is it?!" Ginny snapped at him. "So sit down up, stop eyeing my cake and my presents and shut up!" She ordered, narrowing her eyes.

"I'd listen to her." The twins said at the same time as they grabbed Ron by the shoulders and forced him to sit down, Ron looked like he was going to protest more but the warning look from his parents and the glares from his sister and brothers kept him from doing so.

"Yes, come and stay." Ginny said as she guided him into a seat.

"Okay," Harry said as he sat down. "I suppose I could spare a few hours but I really do need to go later."

"Oh, do you have somewhere to be?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I am meeting a friend of mine later." Harry nodded before turning to Percy. "Oh and Percy, congratulations." Harry said.

"Congratulations? What for?" Percy asked.

"For becoming head boy this year." Harry said as if it was obvious.

"How did you know?" Percy blinked.

"Who else would it be?" Harry said as he rolled his eyes, causing Percy to blush.

* * *

Harry had spent another hour at the Weasley family home, discussing the ministry with Mr Weasley, cooking with Mrs Weasley, school with Percy and pranks with the twins while also spending time talking to Ginny in-between. Ron spent the entire time sat at the table with crossed arms and a scowl on his face as he looked at Harry.

"Alright, this has been lovely but I have to go now." Harry said as he stood up. "Mrs Weasley, the food was excellent, I am very surprised that you have not been making a career in the food industry."

"Oh stop it," Mrs Weasley blushed as she waved him off. "you'll have me redder than flames if you keep complimenting me like that. I will make sure to send some food to you, I can have Ginny give it to you when you meet up at the station for school."

"That would be lovely." Harry smiled.

"Harry, I'll walk you out." Ginny said as she stood up.

"Mother magic must be happy with me if she has provided me with such a beautiful escort." Harry said as he held an arm out for her. To Ginny's credit she only blushed slightly before she grabbed onto his arm and guided him out of the house.

"I think our little Gin-Gin is falling in love, wouldn't you say so George?" Fred said to his twin.

"I would indeed, brother. We might have to start calling her Mrs Potter." George added with a grin.

"Oh, wouldn't that be so lovely?" Mrs Weasley sighed happily as she smiled brightly at the thought of her little Ginny getting married to Harry Potter.

"You want Harry to marry Ginny?! But I don't even like him!" Ron protested.

"You're outvoted since most of the family does." Percy replied. "It may surprise you but not all of the world revolves around you."

"Shut it, Percy." Ron scowled at him, he looked to his other family members for support but saw none, he didn't even get any from the twins and those two loved to tease Percy. Ron growled before he stormed out and went up to his room.

"Sometimes I can't help but worry about him." Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Well, us too, though we mostly wonder..." Fred began.

"How many times you dropped him on his head when he was younger." George continued. "Because you see I think it was at least five small drops."

"Ah, but I think it could have been just one or two big drops." Fred said before turning to Percy. "What about you Percy?" He asked.

"Yeah, how many times do you think Ron was dropped on his head?" George asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I would guess one big one and one or two small ones." Percy eventually replied.

"Oh stop it," Mrs Weasley admonished them. "your father and I have never dropped Ronald on his head, despite what you may believe." She said, not noticing the small shift from Arthur.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Harry." Ginny smiled as she walked him away from her house. "It means a lot."

"I am glad that you appreciate my presence," Harry grinned at her. "I assure you that I enjoy your company just as much."

"Thank you," She said, blushing slightly. "and thank you for the presents as well, where did you buy them from?" She asked.

"I didn't." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" She blinked.

"I didn't buy them," Harry responded. "I made them."

"You made them?" She dumbly repeated.

"Yeah, if you don't like them then I can make you a different set or actually buy you a set." Harry offered.

"No!" Ginny said quickly. "No...I...I mean you don't have to do that for me, the set you gave is perfect enough."

"If you're sure." Harry smiled.

"I am," She smiled back. "you know my parents are more than likely planning our wedding?" She said in a jokey tone.

"You might want to head back in and give your mother some opinions before she decides it all then." Harry replied as they stopped just outside of the burrow wards. "I'll be off now, goodbye Ginny." Harry said as he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips before he disappeared.

"Wow..." Ginny breathed as she walked back to the burrow, her legs seemed to be working on their own as she wasn't even really thinking about anything but the kiss she had just gotten. "...best birthday ever." She grinned.

* * *

Harry walked into the room, it was as big as the great hall in Hogwarts, the large windows around the room showed the beautiful night sky. On the opposite end of the room was two thrones, in one of them was an attractive looking woman who looked no older than twenty four. Her beauty seemed otherworldly as she sat on the throne with her beautiful and pale legs crossed. She was wearing a dark red, sleeveless dress that was held up by two very thin straps, she also had silver high heels that helped draw attention to those beautiful legs, that's not to say the rest of her body wasn't brilliant. She had pale blue eyes and lovely blonde hair in a pony tail.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the one who Harry came here to meet. No, that was the person who was sat next to her. Broad shoulders, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black cloak, raven colored black hair and pale blue eyes.

"You wished to talk to me?" The man asked.

"Indeed I did, Count Dracula." Harry nodded.

* * *

A.N: Wow, that took me so long. Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. I am sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this chapter out but I've been busy with stuff in my actual life and have been focusing on other stories. This chapter was supposed to come out a few weeks ago but it just took me much longer to make it than I would have liked. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.


End file.
